Destinos Trocados
by Lady Mirza
Summary: Na era feudal uma mulher da a luz a duas filhas, uma destinada a ser sacerdotisa e viver só, a outra, destinada a ser livre. Dois destinos tão diferentes se confundem, e deles surge o amor por um hanyou. Amor e Ódio podem caminhar juntos? ÚLTIMO CAPITULO
1. Default Chapter

**Cap. 1  
Uma despedida e um encontro

* * *

**  
  
Em um céu sem nuvens uma lua brilhava cheia... O silencio era quebrado por gritos repletos de dor  
  
-Tem uma mulher sentindo muita dor... -um menino de cabelos cor de prata e olhos caramelos olhava assustado, sentado sobre uma arvora, para a lua... Ele aprendera a temer os humanos...  
  
Não muito longe dali mulheres entram e saem de uma cabana, carregam bacias de água, algumas possuem as roupas sujas de sangue.  
  
-A mamãe... A mamãe tá gritando -uma menina, de aproximadamente cinco anos, usando roupas de sacerdotisa observava a movimentação das mulheres, seu rostinho era triste, mas seu olhar estava distante.  
  
-Kikyou?- Uma das mulheres reparou na criança que assistia a tudo- Você não prefere ficar com as outras crianças? Pode ir brincar...  
  
-A mamãe... A mamãe vai me chamar daqui a pouco... Eu preciso esperar por ela... Minha irmãzinha está nascendo...  
  
-E como você sabe que não é um menino? -A mulher tentou sorrir, havia se esquecido que diante dela não estava uma criança qualquer.  
  
Kikyou por ser a única filha da família Higurashi deveria tornar-se sacerdotisa e proteger a Jóia de Quatro Almas, esse destino fora escolhido para ela antes mesmo dela nascer... Deveria viver para purificar a jóia, esse era o destino da sua alma. Mas agora a mãe de Kikyou, Kiyone, estava dando a luz à outra criança... Isso poderia mudar tudo.  
  
-Mamãe me falou... Falou que teria outra menina... Falou que essa menina me tornaria livre... Mas eu não entendi  
  
-Talvez algum dia você entenda...- A mulher desviou o olhar... "Triste destino das mulheres da família Higurashi...".  
  
Um grito agudo terminou a conversa, todos caminharam em direção a cabana... Houve um breve silêncio, que logo foi interrompido por um choro de bebê.  
  
-Kikyou...Kikyou... -Kaede, uma mulher de aproximadamente 50 anos, saiu correndo da cabana, ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos -sua mãe está te chamando, venha...  
  
-Você precisa ser forte -quando Kikyou passou pela porta da cabana, Kaede segurou seu ombro, sua cabeça abaixada não permitia que vissem seus olhos...  
  
Kikyou não olhou para a mulher, apenas respondeu com seu tom de voz baixo: "Eu serei..."  
  
Kaede observava a menina, de passos suaves e decididos, que ia encontrar com a mãe. "Pobre garota, eu no lugar dela não seria tão forte assim... A luta dessa menina está apenas começando..."  
  
Dentro da cabana a luz da lamparina não conseguia iluminar tudo... Deitada no chão uma mulher tinha uma criança nos braços...  
  
-Mamãe?  
  
-Kikyou... -a voz de Kiyone mais parecia um sussurro... Ela chorava, mas sorria -Venha, venha ver sua irmãzinha... O nome dela é Kagome...  
  
-Kagome?- Kikyou olhou para o bebê que sua mãe trazia nos braços, ele estava enrolado em uma mantinha, e estava todo molhado, não parecia muito bonito, todo pequenininho...  
  
-É a sua irmã... Tem seu sangue?  
  
-Meu sangue?  
  
-Você deverá tomar conta dela para mim?  
  
-Aonde você vai?  
  
-Vou tomar conta de vocês lá do céu...  
  
-Você vai morrer?  
  
Vou... a mulher sorriu, tinha uma filha maravilhosa, mas que, no entanto jamais seria livre, jamais poderia amar ninguém "Minha doce filhinha, libertar você significa amaldiçoar sua irmã, mas eu queria... queria te tornar livre, mas não poderei... você será a sacerdotisa..."  
  
-Se a Kagome não tivesse nascido você não morreria Kikyou falava séria  
  
-Não é verdade... Não fale isso... Minha filhinha ame sua irmã -Kiyone suspirou fundo, o ar não era o suficiente para ela, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas seja feliz, minha filhinha querida...  
  
A mulher olhou pela a última vez para a filha, tão linda, com longos cabelos castanhos escuros, da cor dos olhos... Ela sorria para a filha... Queria que a Kikyou guardasse na memória seu sorriso... Queria que guardasse como última lembrança seu sorriso... ...Seu sorriso... ...Um último sorriso...  
  
Do lado de fora da cabana todos esperavam apreensivos, Kikyou saiu... Todos olharam para ela  
  
-A mamãe morreu... -Ela disse e continuou andando, não chorava, corria, queria fugir dos berros e das lágrimas das pessoas da aldeia, alguns tentavam abraça-la, queriam consola-la, mas Kikyou não buscava por consolo, queria a solidão de sua alma, queria o silêncio, queria a ausência de tudo, queria se livrar da sensação de estar sozinha... Queria fugir do medo que sentia do seu destino... Queria a sua mamãe de volta...  
  
-"Mamãe..."  
  
Kikyou correu muito... Já não sabia mais onde estava, também não queria voltar... Ela olhava para o céu, a lua estava perfeita, o vento parecia que chorar... Kikyou correu... Correu, até cair no chão, não teve coragem de se levantar.  
  
Ficou lá caída no chão, lágrimas então rolaram por sua face, ela estava perdida, sua mamãe havia morrido. Lembrou de sua mãe, sua mãe rindo, brincando com ela, dizendo para ela amar seu destino, mas para não ser tão seria. Amava sua mamãe, Kiyone era a única pessoa da aldeia que a amava, que a tratava não como uma pequena sacerdotisa, mas como uma menina, sua mãe era a única que a olhava nos olhos com amor. Agora ela perdera, perdera sua mamãe, perdera a única pessoa que a amara na vida... Mamãe...  
  
Feh, os humanos são muito fracos mesmo, não conseguem nem se levantar sozinhos... Uma voz de criança surgiu de algum ponto escondido atrás das arvores. Era uma voz doce, mas, no entanto parecia irônica, algo incomum para uma criança.  
  
-Quem é você? -Kikyou olhou para frente e viu um menino, os cabelos dele eram da cor da lua... Prata... E seus olhos pareciam mel...  
  
-Eu sou Inuyasha...

* * *

**Bem gente, é isso.... Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo, por favor deixem seus comentários...**

**Bjs**


	2. Destinos

**Destinos**

* * *

- Inuyasha?  
  
-Foi o que eu disse!!!  
  
- Mas você não é humano - a pequena Kikyou secou as lágrimas e se sentou, mais uma vez era a sacerdotisa que fora treinado para ser...  
  
- É claro que não... Humanos são fracos...  
  
- Mas você não é um youkai...  
  
- Não... Minha mãe era humana  
  
- Então metade de você é humano também...  
  
-Porque você estava chorando? - Inuyasha fingiu não ter ouvido a observação da menina  
  
- Minha mamãe morreu...  
  
- Entendo... A minha mãe também já morreu... Quando eu crescer vou vingar sua morte... Para isso eu tenho que ser forte como meu pai era e vou roubar a Jóia de Quatro Almas  
  
- Vai?- Kikyou olhou séria para aquele menino, já vira sua mãe enfrentar muitas pessoas para proteger a jóia, agora esse era o seu dever. Deveria enfrentar todos... Todos...  
  
- Vou sim...  
  
- E se você tiver que matar alguém para conseguir a jóia?  
  
- Não me importo com humanos... Nem com ninguém, eu vivo sozinho... Vou pegar a jóia e matar o monstro chamado Narak... Esse é o meu destino...  
  
- Seu destino?- Kikyou lembrou de sua mãe... Do quanto ela a amava... De como a educou para aceitar o seu destino de sacerdotisa... Kikyou se levantou e começou a andar...  
  
- Hei para onde você vai?  
  
- Vou seguir o meu destino... Adeus Inuyasha...  
  
- Será que vamos nos ver de novo?  
  
- Acho que sim...  
  
- Amanhã eu vou esperar por você... Vou esperar aqui mesmo... Você vem?  
  
Kikyou olhou para aquele menino tão diferente dela... Mas talvez ele não fosse tão diferente assim. Mas ele não sabia quem ela era... Não sabia nada do seu destino, poderia ser um amigo, afinal.  
  
- Venho sim... Até amanh  
  
-Até...- o menino de olhos cor de mel olhava para aquela humana, ela perecia uma boa menina, mas tinha os olhos tristes. Apesar dele saber que não devia tornar-se amigo de humanos não pode evitar, queria ter alguém... Estava cansado de ficar sozinho desde que sua mãe morrera...  
  
Na aldeia todos procuravam pela Kikyou...  
  
Kaede segurava Kagome no coloco, ela dormia...  
  
-Rápido precisamos fazer o ritual para selar o poder dessa menina - sinto uma energia sinistra se aproximando...- Kaede falou para algumas mulheres que preparam o enterro de Kiyone- Se não fizermos o ritual logo, essa menina e toda a aldeia correram perigo.  
  
Passada algumas horas...  
  
- Vejam a Kikyou voltou... - uma das mulheres da aldeia viu a jovem sacerdotisa voltar  
  
- Onde esta a minha mamãe?  
  
- Ela vai ser preparada agora para o enterro... - Kaede se aproximara da menina  
  
- Não...  
  
- Não? Como não?  
  
- Eu vou preparar a minha mamãe...- Kikyou entrou na cabana, apesar dos protestos.  
  
- Deixem-na... Não se esqueçam de que ela é a nossa sacerdotisa- Kaede não deixou que as outras mulheres impedissem a Kikyou, que entrou na cabana onde estava o corpo da mãe.  
  
-Mas ela é só uma garotinha  
  
- Não é não... Ela nunca foi apenas uma garotinha, ela nunca será... Esse é o seu destino, ser sacerdotisa.  
  
- Não é verdade- uma das mulheres que até então assistira a tudo calada se manifestou- Kiyone teve outra filha, segundo a tradição a filha mais nova é a sacerdotisa.  
  
- Mais o ritual não foi realizado pela Kiyone, se a pequena Kagome se tornar à sacerdotisa sem ter recebido o poder pelo ritual, ela provavelmente será dominada até ser totalmente consumida. Além do mais, não sabemos até onde vai o poder dessa criança, torna-la sacerdotisa pode ser uma benção ou uma maldição, vocês sabem muito bem que essa não é uma menina qualquer... Não podemos permitir que o poder dela desperte...  
  
- Mas é a tradição... A mais nova é a sacerdotisa. Era isso o que a Kiyone faria se não tivesse morrido  
  
- Eu sei mais ela morreu... E agora não há nada que possamos fazer. O destino das duas já foi traçado  
  
Kaede olhou para o céu... Kikyou já estava pronta para se tornar sacerdotisa e seguir sozinha seu caminho, mas a Kagome, o que seria feito dela, que destino ela teria, já que o seu fora dado a sua irmã, Kagome deveria ser a sacerdotisa, mas o destino não quis. A primeira estrela surgiu no céu, um calafrio percorreu a sua espinha, ela fez um pedido:  
  
- Só espero que o caminho delas seja repleto de felicidade-, mas algo em seu peito dizia que não seria assim... Ainda haveria muitas lágrimas. Kaede se voltou para a cabana, agora já não adiantava mais lamentar... Os destinos estavam traçados...Kikyou... Kagome.

* * *

Bem, mais um capitulo... Vamos ver até onde eu consigo postar essa história... Lá no web fab fics só consegui ir até o cap.7 antes do provedor dar problema... Espero que tenha mais sorte aqui hehehe...

Ah... aproveito para dizer que essa será uma história grande... mas se Deus quiser (e a internet ajudar) eu vou até o final...

Iza-chan, não vou contra nada... vai ter que ler e esperar para ver (sou má, né?)... espere... essa história guarda muitas surpresas...

Bianca himura espero que esteja gostando... e prepare o coração...

Sofy-chan que bom que voltou a acompanhar e a comentar... poxa, tenho a maior saudade do Web fan fics... Valeu pelo comentário... Vou postar aqui também outro fic que estava postando lá... não deixe de comentar lá tb...

Bem gente é isso, por favor continuem comentando e nào deixem de dar uma olhadinha no meu outro fic Seguindo Estrelas.... vou ficando por aqui...

Bjs


	3. Seguindo meu destinos Anos depois

** SEGUINDO O MEU CAMINHO  
ANOS DEPOIS  
**  
-Irmãzinha? Irmãzinha? Me espera- Kagome corria, tentava alcançar sua irmã.  
  
-O que você quer?- Kikyou olhou para a menininha que estava a sua frente, ela já tinha 10 anos, se vestia como uma camponesa, com uma blusa rosa e uma saia marrom, ela crescera depressa, era inteligente e meiga, mas jamais fora capaz de conquistar o coração da irmã, ela lembrava a sua mãe... A mãe que morreu para que ela viesse ao mundo  
  
-Você vai ver aquele menino cachorro?  
  
-Você já deveria estar preparando as suas coisas, vai partir amanhã da manha.  
  
-Eu não queria ir... Queria ficar aqui, com você e com a mamãe Kaede.  
  
-Ela não é sua mãe...  
  
-Mas foi ela quem sempre cuidou de mim, e eu não lembro da mamãe...  
  
-Você não poderia, ela morreu quando você nasceu...  
  
Kagome olhou para a irmã, a bela moça, já com seus 15 anos. Kikyou era realmente muito bonita, poderosa e respeitada por todos na aldeia, até mesmo as aldeias vizinhas a respeitavam. Kagome já vira a irmã matar youkais gigantescos, que nem mesmo 100 homens eram capazes de matar... Ela amava, sim amava a irmã, queria ser como ela, mas não podia se comparar, não podia se comparar à sacerdotisa de miko... Mas isso não a entristecia, ser a irmã da Kikyou já lhe parecia fantástico. Ela só não entendia porque a irmã nunca sorria para ela, era sempre bondosa com o mundo, mas nunca com ela...  
  
-Então, adeus irmã- Kagome parou de andar, olhava para a bela irmã se afastando.  
  
-Adeus- Kikyou disse friamente sem parar e olhar para a sua irmã, ela pareceria completamente indiferente, se não fosse por uma única lágrima que rolou por sua face... "Rezarei para que mamãe olhe por você... seja feliz, irmãzinha".  
  
Kagome voltou para a aldeia, entrou na cabana e começou a juntar suas coisas.  
  
-Mas já está se preparando? Ainda é cedo, vá brincar... -Kaede entrara na cabana  
  
-A Kikyou quer que eu vá logo...- Kagome olhou para Kaede, tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas.  
  
-Você precisa entender a sua irmã...- Kaede sentou-se perto de Kagome e a colocou no colo, como uma mãe faz comum filho.  
  
-Eu entendo, ela não gosta de mim porque eu matei a mamãe.  
  
-Nunca diga uma coisa dessas!!! Sua mãe te amava, amava muito... Tanto que ela te deu a vida, e esse é um presente maravilhoso.  
  
-então a mamãe não tem raiva de mim? -Kagome secava as lágrimas que começavam a cair.  
  
-Não, meu amor... Claro que não, ela está muito feliz olhando do céu e vendo a menina linda que você se tornou...  
  
Kagome sorriu, aquele sorriso lindo que encantava os mais duros dos corações, exceto um... Ela saiu correndo em direção a porta  
  
-para onde você vai?- Kaede perguntou rindo da animação da menina  
  
-Quero ver o céu... Quero que a mamãe me veja, vou levar flores para ela -Dizendo isso Kagome saiu.  
  
Kaede olhava para a porta... Kagome precisaria ser muito forte para ser apenas a fraca irmã de uma grande mulher. Mas ela seria, com certeza...  
  
Enquanto isso, na floresta:  
  
-Você está muito quieta hoje, Kikyou... -um meio-youkai surgiu das sombras, Kikyou, no entanto, não se assustou... Ela olhou para o rapaz que estava diante dela, deveria ter a mesma idade que ela, era muito bonito com longos cabelos cor de prata e olhos cor de mel, ele era forte e ágil. Kikyou abaixou o olhar, não podia... Não podia pensar nessas coisas, Inuyasha era seu amigo, seu único amigo.  
  
-Minha irmã vai partir hoje...  
  
-Eu pensei que ela fosse uma criança- Inuyasha sentou-se ao lado de Kikyou, sob a sombra de uma imensa árvore.  
  
-E é... Apenas uma criança  
  
-Então porque ela vai partir?  
  
-Sabe, tem uma coisa que eu nunca te contei -Ela olhou profundamente nos olhos cor de mel, revelaria a verdade... Algo que nunca tivera coragem de contar -Na minha família sempre nasce uma única filha -ela olhou para o céu jogou a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos... Parecia querer se livrar do peso das tradições --E esta deve se tornar sacerdotisa e guardiã da Jóia de Quatro Almas  
  
-Como assim da Jóia de Quatro Almas?!?!?!?! Você está querendo me dizer que é a guardiã da jóia? -Inuyasha estava incrédulo, ele sempre dissera que um dia roubaria a jóia e se tornaria um youkai completo, mas nunca imaginou que a sua amiga fosse a tal miko guardiã...  
  
-Sim... Esse é o meu destino... Eu a filha mais velha da família Higurashi, o nascimento da Kagome foi um erro, um erro que causou a morte de minha mãe, como você pode ver ela não tem utilidade aqui, assim, ela vai ser enviada para correr o mundo, vai viajar e aprender a viver longe dessa aldeia... Ela será livre!  
  
-Você está condenando a sua irmã a uma vida triste e solitária. -Inuyasha levantou-se, estava com os punhos cerrados e de costas para a miko, era difícil assimilar tudo o que tinha ouvido... Não podia acreditar -Sinto muito... Sinto muito, mas... Me entregue a jóia  
  
-E se eu não entregar? -Kikyou permanecia imóvel  
  
-Então terei que mata-la- Inuyasha virou-se para Kikyou, ele estalava os dedos, era possível enxergar a dor de sua alma estampada em seus olhos cor de mel.  
  
-Então me mate... Sinceramente é um favor que você me faz -Dizendo isso ela se levantou e continuou andando  
  
-Você não ouviu o que eu disse? -Inuyasha dera um pulo, ficando cara a cara com Kikyou, ele segurava seus ombros a forçando a olhar para ele.  
  
-Além de guardar a Jóia, eu... Como sacerdotisa... Sou proibida de amar, de sentir qualquer afeição... Qualquer carinho especial. Devo seguir sozinha a minha vida me dedicando unicamente a purificar e proteger a jóia... Como pode ver, me matar é apenas um favor que você me faz -Dizendo isso ela se desvencilhou das mãos do meio-youkai.  
  
-Você não está sozinha... Nunca estará Ele enquanto a via partir... Nunca a deixaria sozinha...

Distante dali Kagome colocava flores para o tumulo de sua mãe  
  
-Mãe, eu vim te dizer adeus. Vou conhecer o mundo, vou viajar e conhecer coisas novas, fazer muitos amigos.

Kagome sentou-se ao lado do tumulo.  
  
-Mas a verdade... A verdade é que...- Lágrimas rolavam pelo rosto da menina -A verdade é que eu queria ficar, queria ter te conhecido. Queria tantas coisas... Queria que minha irmã gostasse de mim. Queria saber porque ela não gosta... Ah... Mamãe.  
  
Kagome deitou sobre o tumulo, queria se sentir abraçada queria ter alguém ao seu lado, queria tanto uma família, Queria a sua mamãe... De repente Kagome parou de chorar, era estranho, mas sentia-se reconfortada, como se talvez sua mãe a estivesse consolando. Ela se levantou e secou as lágrimas. Tirou a terra de sua roupa.  
  
-Mamãe, eu vou conhecer o mundo, vou ver coisas que você nunca viu. Vou ser muito feliz, e depois eu volto... Volto para te contar, você me espera? Kagome sorria, esperava uma resposta Prometo que volto, você promete que me espera?- Kagome estendeu o dedo mindinho em direção ao túmulo, como que esperando que alguém fizesse o mesmo para selar a promessa, mas não havia ninguém...  
  
O sorriso de Kagome tornou-se um traço triste em seu rosto.  
  
-você não pode me prometer, não é? -Ela olhou para o céu. Kagome precisava ouvir uma promessa, precisava saber que alguém esperaria por ela- Mas eu prometo por nós duas... Prometo que vou ser muito feliz mamãe!!!

Kagome olhou para o céu, fechou os olhos...

Lutaria contra seu destino, não seria apenas uma fraca, seria gande e forte... Seria feliz para sempre....

* * *

Bem gente, aqui está mais um capitulo, espero que estejam gostando desse fic...

Por favor, não deixam de comentar dando suas sugestões ou críticas...

Bjs


	4. Uma promessa de dedo mindinho

**CAP.:4  
UMA PROMESSA DE MINDINHO**

Kagome olhava para o céu, não havia lua naquele dia. Era o primeiro dia de lua nova. Ela estava sozinha, não conseguia dormir, andava pela floresta, sabia que era perigoso, mas não tinha medo... Queria ficar só... Só como sempre se sentira apesar de viver cercada pelas pessoas da aldeia  
  
- Não acredito... Começou a chover- Kagome correu... Pensava no quanto sua irmã ficaria zangada se a visse tão ensopada assim. Riu, pensou que se ficasse doente não precisaria partir, Kikyou ficaria ainda mais brava. Conseguiu se esconder em uma caverna encontrou uma fogueira acesa, mas não havia ninguém por perto, parou para se esquentar perto do fogo.  
  
- Saia de perto do meu fogo  
  
- Quem é... Quem é você?- Kagome se assustou e caiu sentada, olhou para a voz que vinha das sombras, foi quando surgiu um rapaz de longos cabelos negros e olhos da mesma cor, ele usava trajes vermelhos e tinha o olhar sério.  
  
- Sou eu quem pergunta quem é você?- o rapaz olhava para a menina... Ela parecia...  
  
- Também não te interessa...  
  
- Feh... Que seja, saia daqui!- ele disse indiferente ao olhar assustado da menina  
  
-Mas está chovendo...  
  
- Isso é problema seu... Não gosto de humanos  
  
- Ué. Mas você também é humano...  
  
Foi então que ele se dera conta, havia se transformado em humano... Tudo por causa daquela maldita primeira noite  
  
- Você fala demais!  
  
Kagome sorriu, o sorriso dela era lindo... Aquela menina mais parecia um anjo  
  
A chuva tornou-se mais forte... O rapaz não teve coragem de colocar a menina para fora afinal, sentaram-se perto do fogo, ele tentava não dar muita atenção para ela, mas era impossível, ela conseguia ser adoravelmente chata. Ele fazia perguntas sobre a sua vida, sua família, mas ela desconversava, ele achou melhor não insistir... Também sabia o quanto era ruim falar sobre si mesmo. Ficaram assim por um bom tempo, conversando sobre nada em especial. O rapaz, às vezes parava e se assustava consigo mesmo, não se lembrava de já ter ficado tão à vontade com humanos... Nunca se sentira tão normal... Nem mesmo com a ...  
  
- A chuva parou... Vou embora  
  
-Quer e eu te leve até a sua casa?  
  
- Você está muito mais simpático agora do que na hora que eu cheguei- esse comentário deixou o rapaz vermelho- Muito obrigada, mas eu vou sozinha, afinal, eu tenho que aprender a me cuidar  
  
- Está certo então... Até outro dia  
  
- Bem, vai demorar um pouco até eu voltar  
  
- Porque?  
  
- Deixa isso para lá... Vamos fazer uma promessa?  
  
- O que você quer prometer?- disse ele tentando ser indiferente  
  
- Sabe, eu tenho medo, medo de não querer voltar, de não poder... Mas se você prometer que me espera eu prometo que vou voltar... Você promete? Promete que me espera? Quando eu voltar eu digo o meu nome e você o seu...- Kagome sorria, tudo para ela sempre era motivo de riso, mas seus olhos estavam tristes..  
  
- Que seja...- Ele olhava para a menina, sinceramente pouco se importava com a promessa, mas os olhos daquela menina estavam tristes, ela realmente tinha medo de não voltar, ela realmente precisava de um motivo para voltar. Mas porque? Quem mandaria para longe uma menininha tão adorável?  
  
- Tem que prometer de mindinho- Os dois então cruzaram os dedos mindinhos, a promessa estava selada.- Prometido?  
  
- Prometido- o rapaz riu, queria não se importar com aquela menininha, mas não conseguia.  
  
- Então, até algum dia- Kagome disse e partiu correndo, daqui a alguns minutos começaria a amanhecer.  
  
- Até algum dia-

Quando disse isso os primeiros raios de sol começaram a surgir, os cabelos pretos do rapaz tornaram-se prata, e seus olhos de pretos mudaram para cor de mel

- Só não posso garantir que você vá me reconhecer, menininha...  
  
Kagome chegou a cabana a tempo antes que as pessoas na aldeia acordassem, ela estava cansada, não dormira a noite toda, mas, valera a pena, fizera um amigo, agora tinha um motivo para voltar para aldeia, teria um amigo esperando por ela, e não apenas sua irmã...  
  
- Ora, você já está de pé?- Kikyou entrou na cabana e se surpreendeu ao var a irmã já acordada  
  
- Eu vou embora hoje, não é? Tenho que acordar cedo  
  
- Você parece abatida, dormiu bem?  
  
- Não muito, tive pesadelos- Kagome odiava mentir, mas fazia isso muito bem quando necessário.  
  
Kikyou desconfiou, mas não disse nada.  
  
- Se arrume, você vai partir logo- Dizendo isso ela saiu do quarto da irmã.  
  
- Partir... Vou partir logo  
  
Já havia se passado a metade da manhã, todos da aldeia estavam reunidos para se despedirem de Kagome...  
  
Kaede olhava para a menininha que cuidara como se fosse a sua própria filha, ela parecia tão frágil, mas mantinha uma postura destemida.  
  
- Kagome... Tome, leva a Kirara com você- Sango entregou a Kagome uma espécie de gatinho com dois rabos.  
  
- Mas, Sango... A Kirara é sua... Você a adora...  
  
- Mas adoro você também... Você é a minha amiguinha, sei que vai ser difícil para você ficar sozinha, por isso quero que leve a Kirara com você... Vocês vão cuidar uma da outra, ela vai garantir que você volte. Foi Kirara quem cuidou de mim quando eu fui à única sobrevivente do meu clã- O olhar de Sango tornou-se distante, diante de seus olhos passavam-se cenas de lutas e de sua família e seu povo sendo mortos.- Mas isso agora é passado, quero que ela cuide de você agora...  
  
Os olhos das duas meninas se encheram de lágrimas  
  
- Prometemos não chorar- a pequena Sango abraçou a amiga  
  
- Queria que você fosse a minha irmã - Kagome falou espontaneamente, mas aquelas palavras atravessaram fundo o coração de Kikyou que estava ao lado.  
  
- Parem com isso... Kagome já é hora de partir. Kikyou pensava nas palavras que sua irmã havia dito, seu coração encheu-se de dor.  
  
Kagome se afastou da amiga e olhou para a irm  
  
- Você deve voltar dentro de cinco anos... Para que possamos comemorar o seu 15 º aniversário  
  
- Eu voltarei  
  
- Adeus- Kikyou disse e virou a costa para a irmã, começou a andar  
  
Kagome via a irmã se distanciando e fez o mesmo  
  
Kaede observava as duas, tão jovens, mas com os corações já cheios de mágoas... Cada uma seguia seus destinos. Iam a direções opostas, com seus destinos trocados. "Adeus minha filhinha... adeus... Talvez seus destinos se unam novamente".

* * *

Aiaiaiai.... Esses é um dos capitulos que eu mais gosto, acreditem essa cena da promessa ainda aparecerá em muitos flashbacks...

Gente MUITO OBRIGADA pelos comentários, vcs não tem idéia do quanto fico feliz... Feliz mesmo... Feliz feito pinto no lixo (nossa, a visão do inferno hehehehe, estou falando como a minha vó)

Bianca himura, que bom que esteja gostando... Bem, esse fic vai ser um pouquinho complicado qt aos relacionamentos, acho que seria algo do tipo: kouga/kagome/inu/kikyou... bem acho que só isso... heheheh Quer mais?

Gy-chan, não vale, não vale, não vale... Vc está contando o que vai acontecer.... Está acabando com o suspense, assim eu zngo rsrsrs.... Brincadeira, fico muito feliz que esteja acompanhando e que ainda se lembre de mim do web fan fics.... Valeu mesmo... Fiquei toda boba com os elogios....

Chefinho to Keiko, muito obrigada, e continue acompanhando... e comentando, por favor...

Bem gente, vou parando por aqui... Mais uma vez obrigada pelos comentários e bjs...


	5. Meu destino?

** MEU DESTINO?  
  
**- Já se passaram quase cinco anos desde que aquela menina partiu.- uma linda mulher, com longos cabelos castanhos e um corpo perfeito se banhava no rio, a água ocultava seu corpo, mas não era capaz de esconder a beleza deste, seus olhos eram frios e pareciam indiferentes a tudo ao redor  
  
- Aquela menina se chama Kagome e é a sua irmã- na beira do rio, uma senhora, já com seus 60 anos, conversava com a jovem que tomava banho- Você já é uma mulher, já tem quase vinte anos será que ainda não cresceu?  
  
Kikyou olhou para a senhora e começou a sair vagarosamente do rio, a água escorria pelo seu corpo nu.  
  
- não sou uma mulher de verdade, se esqueceu? Sou uma sacerdotisa...- Kikyou parou diante de Kaede  
  
- Pois então aja como tal  
  
- Ora, cale-se e me deixe sozinha.  
  
- Não se preocupe, com esse gênio você com certeza ficara sozinha no final.  
  
A velha Kaede obedeceu, lançou um último olhar para Kikyou, para aquela beleza fria, incapaz de sentir qualquer sentimento. Ela pensava: você não nasceu para ser sacerdotisa... Acho que cometemos um grande erro, afinal... Deveríamos saber que não se deve brincar com os destinos das pessoas...  
  
Kikyou começou a se vestir Quase uma mulher... Quase vinte anos...  
  
Essas palavras se repetiam em sua cabeça, como odiava seu destino, pensou em sua irmã, há muito tempo que já não fazia isso.. Kagome deveria estar correndo o mundo agora, sendo livre, tendo o destino que Kikyou gostaria de ter  
  
- Maldito destino você me deu mamãe!  
  
- Pelo jeito você não está muito satisfeita com seu destino, não é?- uma voz surpreendeu Kikyou, era uma voz macia e ardilosa.  
  
- Quem é você? Apareça!- Kikyou gritou e um homem se escondendo sob a pele de um babuíno branco surgiu.  
  
- Meu nome é Narak  
  
- Acho que eu já ouvi esse nome...  
  
- Creio que não... Venho de terras distantes.  
  
- Tenho certeza, certeza de que já ouvi o seu nome. De quais terras você vem?  
  
- Venho de muito mais longe do que você pode imaginar, mas, no entanto estou mais próximo de você do que pode imaginar.  
  
Kikyou olhou para aquele ser a sua frente, parecia que o conhecia, que sempre o conhecera. Um arrepio tomou conta de seu corpo, seu coração parecia dizer que seu destino estava muito mais ligado ao daquele babuíno do que ela jamais poderia imaginar.  
  
- Mas como eu estava dizendo você não parece satisfeita com o seu destino...  
  
- Isso não te interessa- Kikyou virou-se e começou a andar  
  
- Mas o que eu sei pode interessar a você... - Essas palavras fizeram Kikyou parar.  
  
- E o que você tem a dizer que pode me interessar?  
  
Narak riu, era um riso seco e falso, como se estivesse agarrado em sua garganta sem querer sair.  
  
- Essa menina a quem você tanto odeia, é a sua irmã mais nova, não é?  
  
- Eu não a odeio!!!  
  
- Pode ser, mas com certeza sente inveja... Inveja por ela ter o destino que você queria para si  
  
Kikyou calou-se, não podia negar. Sim, sentia inveja do destino livre de sua irmã.  
  
- Aonde quer chegar?  
  
- Você tem certeza que esse é o destino dela, ser livre? Não acha que poderia ser o seu?  
  
-Pare de dizer asneiras, eu sou a filha mais velha, sou a sacerdotisa.  
  
-Se posso te dar um conselho, diria para você buscar os manuscritos que ditam as regras da sua aldeia. Ah, mas é claro que você como sacerdotisa já deve ter lido o manuscrito diversas vezes, não é mesmo?  
  
Kikyou mais uma vez permaneceu calada, lembrou-se de todas as vezes que tentara ler os manuscritos mas sempre fora impedida por alguém... Por Kaede. Agora pensando, Kaede sempre surgia e impedia, sutilmente, que Kikyou lesse os manuscritos sagrados. Porque? O que havia lá?  
  
- Ficou quieta sacerdotisa...  
  
-Ora cale-se, e me deixe em paz!!!  
  
Narak riu.  
  
-Peço desculpas se por acaso eu te importunei, peço apenas que pense em minhas palavras- Dizendo isso ele desapareceu, mas sua risada permanecia no ar, ele conseguira o que queria, inflamara a duvida no coração da jovem miko.  
  
Kikyou retornou a aldeia, queria não pensar nas palavras daquele verme, mas não conseguia  
  
Flashback:  
  
- Você tem certeza que esse é o destino dela, ser livre? Não acha que poderia ser o seu?  
  
-Pare de dizer asneiras, eu sou a filha mais velha, sou a sacerdotisa.  
  
-Se posso te dar um conselho, diria para você buscar os manuscritos que ditam as regras da sua aldeia. Ah, mas é claro que você como sacerdotisa já deve ter lido o manuscrito diversas vezes, não é mesmo?  
  
Kikyou mais uma vez permaneceu calada, lembrou-se de todas as vezes que tentara ler os manuscritas mas sempre fora impedida por alguém... Por Kaede. Agora pensando, Kaede sempre surgia e impedia, sutilmente, que Kikyou lesse os manuscritos sagrados. Porque? O que havia lá?  
  
Fim do Flashback  
  
Kikyou não olhava por onde andava acabou por tropeçar em uma arvore, teria caído no chão se não fossem dois fortes braços a ampara-la:  
  
- No mundo da lua, Kikyou?  
  
Kikyou sorriu, fechou os olhos, não precisava olhar para saber quem era, sempre reconheceria aquela voz.  
  
- Inuyasha...- Ela olhou para o meio-youkai que a segurava firme- Perdido na floresta?  
  
- Er... Eu... Estava, estava andando por aí- Inuyasha ficou vermelho, tentara chegar a tempo de ver a sacerdotisa tomando banho, mas chegara tarde.  
  
Kikyou sorriu em seu íntimo, jamais se permitia revelar qualquer sentimento que fosse. Inuyasha ainda segurava fortemente a miko, podia sentir o corpo dela contra o seu, a pele fria revelava o banho no rio que Kikyou acabara de tomar.  
  
O dia passou normalmente, Inuyasha e Kikyou juntos colheram ervas e visitaram algumas aldeias. Kikyou tentava distrair-se, mas não conseguia, seus pensamentos sempre retornavam para aquele babuíno.  
  
- Você hoje conseguiu ser mais distante do que o normal... - Inuyasha olhava Kikyou que observava fixamente o por do sol  
  
- Ham? Desculpe, falou comigo?  
  
-Estou falando o dia inteiro, caso não tenha notado. Porque você não me diz o que te preocupa, você sabe que sou seu amigo, talvez possa te ajudar  
  
- É muita gentileza da sua parte, mas não preciso da sua ajuda- a voz de Kikyou soou indiferente, mas essas palavras atravessaram fundo o coração do hanyou  
  
Inuyasha olhou atentamente para a miko, para sua beleza indiferente e seu olhar vazio, ele tocou a mão dela, era fria, fria como sempre. Ele não conseguia desviar os olhos dela, o ar de mistério que a cercava a tornava ainda mais desejada para o jovem hanyou. Inuyasha se pôs na frente de Kikyou, respirou fundo, para sentir melhor o cheiro que ela possuía, passou as mãos por seus cabelos, ele aproximava seu rosto do dela...  
  
-Acho melhor irmos andado. Já é tarde...- Kikyou se desvencilhou das mãos de Inuyasha começou a voltar para a aldeia. Seu coração, disparado, traia a indiferença estampada em seu rosto. Mas o peso de seu destino soara mais alto do que o desejo de ser beijada: Solidão!  
  
Inuyasha abaixou a cabeça, sentia-se humilhado, fora um tolo em pensar que a grande miko poderia sentir-se atraída por um meio-youkai, mas ele estaria junto dela, mesmo sabendo que apenas da forma de um amigo. Ele começou a andar, tomando a mesma direção que Kikyou, para a aldeia.  
  
Anoiteceu...  
  
Kikyou já estava deitada na cabana, pronta para dormir, foi então que pensou em Inuyasha, pensou em como queria tê-lo tocado... Mas não o fez. Não podia, seu destino não lhe permitia.  
  
- Meu destino?- Lembrou-se então das palavras do babuíno.  
  
Levantou-se rapidamente e foi até a cabana central da aldeia, todos estavam dormindo. Lá em um altar a Jóia de Quatro Almas reluzia. Ajoelhou-se ao lado do altar, onde um baú se encontrava guardado.  
  
- Quem está aqui? - Uma voz vinda da entrada da cabana fez Kikyou se assustar no momento em que iria abrir o baú, ela virou-se e viu Kaede com o arco e flecha nas mãos.  
  
Kaede olhou para Kikyou, viu que ela pegava o baú com as escrituras, seus olhos revelavam a dor que afligia sua alma...  
  
- Por Deus, como eu rezei para que esse dia jamais chegasse. Acho que chegou a hora de você saber a verdade Kikyou...

* * *

**Oioioi...**

**Fala ae galera, tudo bom? Gente eu queria ter portado antes... Mas sabem como é, depois de uma semana repleta de provas nada melhor do que uma festa para aliviar o stress... Ou seja, nada melhor do que ser solteiro no Rio de Janeiro, na choppada de UFF e ao som da bateria da Escola de Samba do Império Serrano... ô farra danada di boa sô... Ok, ok, eu não tenho mais pés e acordei com uma baita dor de cabeça, mas enfim: É a vida, é bonita e é bonita....**

**Lo-Kagome, será que o web fan fics vai voltar? Que bom que esteja gostando do fic... **

**Dark-Asuka, calma ae minia.... Larga de ser curiosa. E a emoção? tem q rolar um suspense... Para ser bem sincera eu já estou escrevendo o capitulo 15, mas gosto de postar aos pouquinhos... Sabe como é, terminando sempre no melhor da festa rsrsrsrs... Sou má né? Mas é que se eu postar tudo de uma vez vou ficar sem reserva e acabar atrasando mais os capitulos... Por isso segura a curiosidade... rsrsrs... Os cinco anos vão passar rapidinhos... (do contrário esse fic vai ficar gigantesco)**

**Gy-chan, fala ae minina... valeu pelo apoio, e por favor, deixe comentários sempre...**

**Bianca himura, adoro esse capitulo também, se eu estiver certa esse fic tem aproximadamente uns 25 capitulos... Geralmente eu nao gosto de escrever fics muito grandes, mas não tem como fazre esse fic menor...**

**Carolzinha, olha a minha imaginação me deixa louca as vezes... Vc tem noção de que às vezes eu perco o sono só sonhando acordada? Ok, Ok, eu deveria ser internada como louca, mas enquanto isso nao acontece continuo escrevendo meus fic... poxa, obrigada pelo elogio, esseé o meu fic mais elaborado, gosto muito dele...**

**Bem gente é isso ae, espero que continuem gostando e espero que continuem comentando, pois como eu já disse fico feliz feito pinto no lixo ao ler os comentários... Sério mesmo (tirando a parte do [pinto e do lixo... é claro rsrsrs...)**

**Bjs**


	6. Os destinos trocados se revelam

** OS DESTINOS TROCADOS SE REVELAM  
  
**- Kikyou o que faz aqui à uma hora dessa?- Kaede abaixou o arco, olhou para o baú que estava diante de Kikyou, as palavras morreram em sua boca  
  
- Vim ver o que tem nos manuscritos que você sempre me impediu de ver.  
  
Kaede abaixou a cabeça, sentia o peso de todos os seus pecados sobre suas costas  
  
- Sempre imaginei que mais cedo ou mais tarde esse dia chegaria. Eu seria capaz de vender a minha própria alma, se isso pudesse impedir que esse dia chegasse...  
  
-Que dia, do que está falando?- Kikyou não era capaz de entender o porque de tanto desespero nas palavras de Kaede. O que poderia haver naqueles manuscritos de tão horrendo?  
  
- O dia em que vou te contar toda a verdade sobre seu destino, ou pelo menos do destino que não foi seu. Só espero que você possa perdoar meus pecados.  
  
Kaede e Kikyou sentaram-se diante do fogo, a noite era fria. Kikyou olhava para o passado, podia se lembrar de cada detalhe do dia do nascimento de Kagome.  
  
- Há muitos anos atrás do coração de uma sacerdotisa, Midoriko, surgiu a jóia de quatro almas, desde então na família Higurashi sempre nasce uma filha, que será uma sacerdotisa e deverá proteger e purificar a jóia.  
  
- O que há de novo nisso, você não me contou nada que eu não soubesse...  
  
- Poucas horas após o nascimento da filha a mãe deve fazer um ritual de passagem de poder. Assim a futura sacerdotisa poderá proteger a jóia sem no entanto, ser dominada pelo poder desta. Kiyone, sua mãe, fez o ritual logo que você nasceu. No entanto segundo as tradições se nascer mais de uma filha na família Higurashi a mais nova deverá ser tornar sacerdotisa...  
  
Os olhos de Kikyou primeiramente encheram-se de espanto, mas depois cederam lugar ao ódio que dominava o coração da jovem que se levantou. Kaede assustada com a reação de Kikyou fez o mesmo.  
  
- Você quer dizer então que a minha irmã mais nova deveria ser a sacerdotisa e não eu?- Sua voz suava quase como um sussurro, como se tivesse que se espremer pela garganta para sair. Era uma voz carregada de ódio raiva.  
  
- Kiyone morreu, ela não pode fazer o ritual para passar o poder para Kagome. Assim achamos melhor deixar tudo como estava, você continuaria a ser a sacerdotisa  
  
- Melhor?!? Vocês acharam melhor?!? Quem você pensa que é, Deus, para decidir sobre os destinos, sobre o que é melhor?  
  
- Kikyou, acalme-se... Deixe-me terminar, não poderíamos permitir que Kagome se torna-se sacerdotisa porque ela não é uma criança comum, na verdade ela é a...  
  
-Ora cale-se!!! Nada justifica... Eu não quero saber, não quero saber seus motivos, nem nada sobre aquela maldita... Maldita!!!  
  
Kikyou saiu correndo em direção a floresta, cega pelas lágrimas e por seu ódio não via nada a sua frente, apenas o rosto da sua irmã, apenas o destino de sua maldita irmã.  
  
Da cabana Kaede observava Kikyou correr, não fora capaz de revelar toda a verdade, ainda falta o que talvez fosse o mais importante, a verdade sobre origem da alma de Kagome.  
  
Kaede abaixou a cabeça, esse era um segredo que ainda não deveria ser revelado.  
  
Kikyou ainda corria pela floresta, cega pelo ódio que trazia dentro de si tropeçava diversas vezes e se levantava... Voltava a correr, exatamente como havia feito há quase vinte anos atrás, no dia em que sua mãe morreu, nesse dia ela corria tentando fugir da dor, hoje ela corria movida pelo ódio.  
  
Caiu mais uma vez, mas agora não teve coragem de se levantar...  
  
Flashback:  
  
Ficou lá caída no chão, lágrimas então rolaram por sua face, ela estava perdida, sua mamãe havia morrido. Lembrou de sua mãe, sua mãe rindo, brincando com ela, dizendo para ela amar seu destino, mas para não ser tão séria. Amava sua mamãe, Kiyone era a única pessoa da aldeia que a amava, que a tratava não como uma pequena sacerdotisa, mas como uma menina, sua mãe era a única que a olhava nos olhos com amor. Agora ela perdera, perdera sua mamãe, perdera a única pessoa que a amara na vida... Mamãe...  
  
- Feh, os humanos são muito fracos mesmo, não conseguem nem se levantar sozinhos... - Uma voz de criança surgiu de algum ponto escondido atrás das arvores. Era uma voz doce, mas no entanto parecia irônica, algo incomum para uma criança.  
  
Fim do Flashback  
  
- Pensei que você já tivesse aprendido a se levantar sozinha  
  
Uma voz surgiu por detrás de Kikyou, ela não levantou o rosto para vê-lo, podia se lembrar perfeitamente do menino que há 20 anos atrás surgiu diante dela.  
  
- Estava me perguntando quando você iria aparecer?- Kikyou se levantou e se jogou nos braços de Inuyasha, ele abriu os braços para recebe-la.  
  
Inuyasha pegou Kikyou no colo e a levou para uma caverna, a mesma caverna onde sempre se escondia durante a primeira noite de lua nova.  
  
"Nunca ninguém veio aqui antes, quer dizer exceto uma menininha"  
  
Ele a colocou sentada no chão e sentou-se diante dela, surpreendeu-se com a atitude da sacerdotisa ao deitar em seu colo para chorar...  
  
-O que aconteceu? Pare de chorar e me conte - Os olhos de Inuyasha revelam o quanto ele estava preocupado, nunca vira a miko chorar, nunca a vira buscar ajuda de ninguém.  
  
- Meu destino... Meu maldito destino! Sempre vivi amaldiçoando cada dia do meu destino que me obrigava à solidão, mas eu descobri, descobri que esse não é o meu destino e sim o da minha irmã...  
  
- mas como assim do que você está falando? Como esse pode não ser o seu destino?  
  
-Essa história é muito longa, mas basta saber que não fui eu quem nasceu para ser só...  
  
- isso quer dizer que você não precisará mais ser sozinha?- Inuyasha exibiu um sorriso, mas esse sorriso desapareceu ao ver o olhar de Kikyou repleto de ódio.  
  
-Eu amaldiçôo... Amaldiçôo cada dia que eu já vivi  
  
Kikyou se afastou do colo de Inuyasha, seu olhar não exibia a costumeira indiferença, mas ódio. Ela tinha os punhos cerrados, a cada frase que dizia socava a terra. Inuyasha tentou impedir Kikyou mas foi impedido pela energia que saia do corpo da miko.  
  
- Maldita seja a minha mãe que morreu para dar a luz a minha irmã, e me sentenciou a uma vida maldita que não me pertencia. Malditas sejam as mulheres do vilarejo que decidiram a minha vida como se fossem deuses. Maldita seja a Jóia de Quatro Almas que me condenou a uma vida miserável.  
  
Kikyou estava ofegante, como se o ódio que sentia a impedisse de respirar, mas ela juntou forças, todas as suas forças e sua voz tornou-se um rugido de sua dor.  
  
- Maldita seja a minha irmã que nasceu para me condenar a esse maldito destino. MALDITA!!! MALDITA...  
  
Kikyou teria continuado com sua prece de maldições se não fosse o tapa que recebera de Inuyasha e a levara ao chão.  
  
- Como ousa? Porque fez isso?  
  
Inuyasha se ajoelhou diante de Kikyou, segurou firme seus ombros.  
  
- Será que você não percebe que a cada maldição você se amaldiçoa ainda mais? Será que nesse destino nem tam nada por que valha a pena viver? Não tem?- Os olhos de Inuyasha suplicavam que ela fosse capaz de ver o que estava diante dela.  
  
Kikyou olhou para Inuyasha, ela então percebeu que o hanyou fazia sua vida valer a pena, não importasse o quão maldita esta fosse, sempre valeria a pena se ele estivesse com ela.  
  
- Estou diante da única pessoa que faz minha vida valer a pena.- a voz de Kikyou saiu em um sussurro, que no entanto foi forte o suficiente para ser ouvido por Inuyasha.  
  
- Eu morreria por você.  
  
Inuyasha aproximou seu rosto ao de Kikyou, ficou perto o suficiente para secar-lhe as lágrimas, para sentir-lhe o cheiro, para beijar-lhe os lábios.  
  
Os dois se encontraram naquela noite escura, e mais uma vez foram salvos da própria solidão que eles mesmos criaram.  
  
- Por favor, não me toque...- sua voz saiu em um quase sussurro, a miko pareceu ler a mente do hanyou.  
  
- Não iria toca-la.  
  
Inuyasha coloca a mão a milímetros de distancia do rosto da sacerdotisa.  
  
- Sinta...- ele disse e ela então fechou os olhos.  
  
As mãos de Inuyasha percorriam cada centímetro do corpo de Kikyou, sem, no entanto toca-lo. A miko, de olhos fechados, sentia a proximidade da pele de Inuyasha, podia sentir seu calor, seu toque, mesmo sem toca-la. Ela sentia prazer, prazer... Apesar de desejar, ela não podia permitir que ele a tocasse, durante toda a sua vida fora ensinada a se manter pura, seu corpo, seus pensamentos, seu coração.  
  
Inuyasha observava cada transformação no rosto de Kikyou, ele não podia resistir a vê-la, assim tão perto de si, mas tão distante, foi então se aproximando, sentindo melhor o seu cheiro. Deixando-se levar pelo seu desejo... ele queria acabar com as distancias que os separavam. Mas, no entanto, no entanto centímetros correspondiam a um mundo, a um destino.  
  
Perto da caverna um homem usando roupa de babuíno assistia a cena:  
  
"Não falta muito Kikyou, o destino que eu escolhi para você já está chegando, o destino que eu escolhi para a sua alma".  
  
O babuíno riu, sua risada parecia cobrir toda a floresta. Inuyasha ouviu a risada e se afastou de Kikyou, correu ao redor da gruta para ver quem estava perto, mas não encontrou ninguém, já não sentia nenhuma presença. Ao retornar para a caverna Kikyou já havia partido.  
  
Inuyasha pensou em correr atrás dela, mas teve vergonha. Vergonha de tê-la tocado, vergonha de ser um simples hanyou. Sentia-se incrivelmente pequeno perto dela, mas, no entanto buscava sua companhia, não queria ser só.  
  
Longe dali, em meio à floresta, uma menina andava acompanhada por um gato de rabo duplo. Ela parou ao ouvir a risada. Sentiu um arrepio em sua espinha, algo que talvez não fosse capaz de explicar, como se aquela risada fosse capaz de mudar toda a sua vida.  
  
- Sabe de uma coisa Kirara, nunca pensei que seria tão difícil voltar.

* * *

Oie...

Fala aí pessoal...

Como vcs sabem eu costumo ser muito, mas muito, mas muito má... Essa capitulo de hj na verdade seriam dois, mas hj, em edição extraordinária resolvi ser boazinha (AiAiAi, acho que é o amor... será q a mais malvadas das escritoras de fics se tornará boazinha? Não, nem tanto, como eu disse essa é uma edição extrardinária rsrsrs) Finalmente a Kagome está voltando, até pq eu nao aguentava mais escrever sobre a Kikyou, e para quem acompanhava essa história no webfabfics, finalmente os capitulos inéditos estão començando a mostrar a cara (Graças a Deus, eu não aguentava mais todo mundo saber o que iria acontecer...)

Carolzinha, na boa, vc é mais louca do q eu... hahaha... sério mesmo!!! Fico feliz por vc sempre comenatar, e aí vai um aviso, nem pense em parar de deixar seus comentários, heim? Valeu pelos elogios, esse fic deve ser grandinho (aviso a todos q já estou escrevendo o final, q por sinal será surpreendente... Apropósito, quem sofre do coração, é melhor começar a parar de ler aqui... rsrsrs)

Gy-chan, po valeu mesmo... fiquei toda boba com os seus elogios... Sabe, esse tb é o meu fic favorito...mas nao precisa se preocupar q nesse fic muitas aguas ainda vao rolar...

Bem gente é isso... Vou parando por aqui... Beijos a todos, espero q gostem desse capitulo e nao esqueçam de deixar seus comentários...

Bjs


	7. Caminho de Volta: Sempre serei uma fraca

**CAMINHO DE VOLTA: SEMPRE SEREI UMA FRACA**  
  
O sol da manhã tinha levantado a pouco, a lua cheia, ainda não tivera tempo de se esconder e permanecia, pálida no céu.  
  
Ela se ajoelha diante do riacho, debruça sobre as margens e vê no espelho d'água seu reflexo... sorri.  
  
Seus cabelos, castanhos escuros, caem por seus ombros, usa um kimono rosa pálido. Ela estica a mão, toca nas águas do rio, distorcendo a imagem refletida. Mais uma vez sorri.  
  
- Nossa que feia sou...  
  
Seu riso se espalha, ela olha para o céu, tão azul... Azul como os olhos dele... Seu olhar se torna tristes.  
  
Flashback:  
  
Estava chovendo, ela corria pelo campo aberto, estava sendo seguida, mas não tinha medo. Sabia que logo seria alcançada, mas não tinha medo.  
  
- Pode correr o quanto quiser, mas eu vou te pegar- Uma voz masculina surgiu atrás dela.  
  
Ela riu e tentou correr mais. Uma sombra passou por cima de sua cabeça, ele havia pulado e agora estava diante dela. Seus braços envolveram a cintura dela e a suspenderam no ar, a deixando mais alta que ele, ele a abraçava com posse, com ternura.  
  
Ela olhava para ele, para seus belos olhos azuis contrastando com sua pele morena.  
  
- Você jogou sujou, não podia usar seus poderes de youkai.- ela tentou fingir-se de indignada, mas não consegui não rir para ele.  
  
- Não me lembro de ter dito que iria jogar limpo.- Ele a olhava fascinado, tinha a mulher que amava em seus braços, a chuva fazia seu kimono colar em seu corpo, revelando suas curvas perfeitas, ela era linda, linda e dele.  
  
Ele a desceu lentamente, sentindo cada centímetro de contato com o corpo dela, sentindo o cheiro que o enlouquecia. Ela envolveu seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele, podia sentir-lhe a respiração ofegante, os braços, fortes, unindo seus corpos.  
  
Seus lábios se tocando, se beijando.  
  
- Fica comigo? Seja a minha mulher.  
  
- Não posso, sabe que eu não posso, preciso voltar.  
  
- Voltar para quem? Tem alguém te esperando? Você acha que alguém na sua aldeia espera realmente que você volte.  
  
Ela fechou os olhos, e encostou a cabeça em seu peito, as lágrimas rolavam por sua face, mas se misturavam com a chuva. Sempre soube que chegaria esse dia. Sempre soube que chegaria o dia em que não teria forças para voltar. Mas ela se lembrou... Lembrou da promessa que havia feito a um desconhecido, lembrou que havia prometido a ele voltar e perguntaria então seu nome.  
  
- Eu fiz uma promessa, e vou cumpri-la. Perdoe-me... - Ela afrouxou o abraço, tentou se soltar, mas ele a prendeu ainda mais forte.  
  
- Não pense que será assim tão fácil se livrar de mim!  
  
- Eu nunca pensei que seria...  
  
Mais uma vez se beijaram.  
  
- Eu vou te deixar ir- Ele parou para tomar fôlego, olhou para ela, tão ofegante quanto ele-, mas eu vou te buscar, e então você será a minha mulher. Eu te amo...  
  
Ele olhou para ela, esperava ouvir a resposta, esperava que ela dissesse o mesmo.  
  
- Eu... Eu não sei se tem nome o que eu sinto. E se tem, acho que não saberia qual é esse. Sei apenas te sentir junto de mim. Isso é tudo o que eu sei sentir.  
  
- Ainda não foi a resposta que eu esperava, mas ainda vou ouvir você dizendo o que eu quero.  
  
Fim do Flashback  
  
Ela abaixa a cabeça... Sorri tristemente.  
  
- Kouga... Sinto muito por não ter dito o que você esperava naquele dia.  
  
Ela se lembrou então do desconhecido a quem prometera voltar, sorriu, será que ele saberia que era o único motivo pelo qual voltava, será que ele ainda se lembrava dela?  
  
- É claro que não...  
  
Mais uma vez ela olha seu reflexo no rio, mas ao invés de ver o seu reflexo, vê o de uma menininha de dez anos a olhar para ela. A menininha estende a mão, tem o punho fechado e o dedo mindinho levantado.  
  
- Você promete? Preciso de uma promessa que me faça voltar.  
  
Ela levantou o mindinho e com ele tocou a água, como se selasse uma promessa de mindinho, como aquela feita há quase cinco anos.  
  
- Você já tem uma promessa que te fará voltar...  
  
Quando a água do rio se acalmou ela pode ver novamente seu reflexo.  
  
- Kagome? Hunf... Aposto que está pensando naquele lobo!  
  
Kagome estava distraída e se assustou ao sentir a presença de um youkai atrás de si.  
  
- Ah, Shippou, você está aí?  
  
- E onde mais você queria que eu estivesse?- o filhote de youkai raposa parecia confuso, nunca era capaz de entender os adultos...  
  
Kagome riu... Por um momento havia se esquecido de seu pequeno companheiro de viagem. Lembrava-se do dia em que o tinha encontrado na floresta. Ele estava sujo e ferido, havia conseguido fugir de um ataque que sua família sofreu. Kagome o salvou da morte e ele a salvou da solidão. Desde então Shippou tornou-se mais do que um companheiro de viagem, era a sua família agora.  
  
- Ainda falta muito para chegarmos na sua aldeia? - Shippou perguntou enquanto se aninhava no colo de Kagome. Ele sempre buscava o colo dela, era quentinho, como o da sua mãe.  
  
- Mais um dia de viagem e chegamos.  
  
Kagome se levantou e chamou por Kirara que estava deitada a sombra de uma árvore.  
  
- Vamos Kirara, ainda temos um longo caminho de volta.

- - - - - - - - -  
  
A noite já havia tingido o céu, Shippou dormia junto de Kirara, Kagome permanecia olhando a fogueira, não conseguia dormir...  
  
Falta pouco agora...  
Já estou quase chegando em casa!  
Casa? Não, não estou voltando para casa...   
Talvez eu só tenha estado em casa quando partir.   
Voltar... Queria poder arrancar o medo que trago em meu peito. Mas do que tenho medo, não há nada que eu deva temer...   
Voltar Temo voltar. Voltar para minha irmã que nunca me perdoou pela morte de mamãe, queria ter podido morrer no lugar dela.   
Mamãe, já faz muito tempo que não te levo flores, será que você ainda me olha do céu?  
Mamãe Kaede disse que sempre olharia.  
  
Mamãe Kaede, estou voltando para você.  
Sango, minha doce amiguinha, será que você já encontrou seu irmão desaparecido?   
Imagino o quanto todos tenham mudado.

Tenho medo, medo de voltar e perceber que todos mudaram demais, que não faço mais parte do mundo de vocês...   
Então me pergunto: A que mundo eu pertenço?   
Quem eu posso ser, além da fraca irmã de uma grande sacerdotisa?  
  
Kagome olhou para seus amigos, eles dormiam tranqüilamente, ela se levantou, estava nervosa demais para dormir, achou melhor andar um pouco.  
  
Sou uma fraca...   
Corri o mundo mas temo voltar para casa...   
Temo reencontrar a minha irmã.  
Descobri meu lugar no mundo, mas receio não saber qual meu lugar em minha própria vida, em meu destino... Acho que a verdade é que eu sempre serei uma fraca... Fraca... Fracassada...  
  
Ela andava pela floresta, mas não reparava no caminho, apenas andava, talvez quisesse chegar a algum lugar, ou não chegar a lugar algum. Quando deu por si estava perdida...  
  
- Ah... Que ótimo, só me faltava essa agora...  
  
Olhou para os lados mas não era capaz de encontrar o caminho de volta, todas as árvores pareciam exatamente iguais.  
  
- Ora... mas que sorte a minha, encontrar a sacerdotisa Kikyou perdida na floresta- Kagome ouviu uma voz atrás de si, apesar do medo quase que paralisante ela olhou para trás e viu a Mulher-Centopéia.  
  
- Me entregue a Jóia de Quatro Almas, miko!  
  
- Você se enganou... eu não sou a miko- A voz de Kagome soou forte, era como se ao ser confundida com a irmã o medo houvesse desaparecido de seu corpo...- Eu sou a Kagome, irmã de Kikyou... Não tenho a Jóia...  
  
- Ora, ora...- A Mulher-Centopéia reparou bem, realmente ela não era Kikyou- Mas não importa, se você é a irmã da miko deve ter poderes surpreendentes, se eu devora-la vou ser absorve-los.  
  
Kagome teria vontade de rir se não fosse seu medo... Poderes surpreendentes? Até a youkai que estava diante dela iria rir se soubesse que a irmã da miko não possuía poder algum.  
  
A youkai lançou seu corpo gigantesco contra a menina que conseguiu desviar a tempo se jogando no chão. Kagome começou a correr, desesperadamente, queria ser forte, forte como a sua irmã, mas... Era uma fraca, sempre seria uma fraca.  
  
Kagome estava com medo, já enfrentara youkais antes, sempre sobrevivia apesar de não se lembrar como. Ela se lembrava apenas de estar lutando, como podia, e de repente não se lembrava de mais nada, apenas acordava e via que os youkais que a perseguiam estavam mortos.  
  
Será que teria essa sorte novamente?  
  
Não, dessa vez ela lutaria até o final... Não permitiria que o medo a dominasse... Não iria desmaiar para acordar já salva Iria ver... Ver o que a fazia sobreviver...  
  
- Mamãe, caso seja a senhora quem sempre me protege, quem impede que eu seja morta agradeceria se me ajudasse agora... Mamãe...  
  
A distancia entre a Mulher-Centopéia e Kagome diminuíam, ela seria alcançada em breve.  
  
- Não tem ninguém aqui para te ajudar menina...  
  
Kagome parou de repente, havia um penhasco diante de si, não tinha mais para onde correr, olhou para trás a Mulher-Centopéia parara diante dela.  
  
- Muito bem menina, para onde você vai agora?- a youkai ria, já certa da vitória- Essa é o seu fim.  
  
Kagome olhou para o penhasco, havia um rio lá embaixo, mas pular significaria a morte certa. Mas ela olhou decidida para a youkai.  
  
- Meu fim é escolha minha- Kagome esticou os braços para os lados, formando uma cruz com seu corpo, jogou a cabeça para trás, fechou os olhos.  
  
A Mulher-Centopéia tentou impedir Kagome, mas não fora capaz, a menina se jogara...  
  
"Mamãe, acho que não vou te levar rosas. Adeus...".

* * *

**Hoje eu estou megera: como se não bastasse colocar Kagome como namorada do Kouga eu ainda resolvo mata-la... E sabem porque? Porque hj eu estou má...**

**Estou mais malvada q suas professoras de matemática, física e química, todas juntas. Estou mais malvada do que a rainha Nehereida, pior do que a Cruela DeVil, a madrasta da Branca de Neve é a fada dos dentes perto de mim hj... Esqueçam meu clima de the love is on the air... Tô má... má mesmo...**

**Espelho, espelho meu, qual é a escritora mais malvada do fanfiction.net? É vc minha rainha....   
Já sabem em quem votar, caso algum dia haja eleição para a mais malvada das escritoras rsrsrsrs**

**Ok, ok, voltando ao normal...**

**Bem gente, a parada é a seguinte: ALGUÉM ALÉM DA LO-KAGOME ESTÁ ACOMPANHANDO ESSE FIC? **

**Aprópósito Lo-Kagome, brigada pelo comentário (eu já estava começando a pensar que ninguém estava em lendo...snif,snif), não se preocupe que se eu parar de publicvar aqui por me achar abandonada (snif, snif) , mando o fic completo pro seu e-mail...**

**Ok, ok, voltando ao normal...**

**Aí galera, comentem... Quero saber se vcs ainda estão gostando...  
**

**Agora vou ficando por aqui... Já tive bastante acessos de loucuras para um único capitulo (rsrs)**

**Bjs...**


	8. Um chamado: nunca mais te dexarei partir

** UM CHAMADO  
NUNCA MAIS TE DEIXAREI PARTIR  
**

A distancia entre a Mulher-Centopéia e Kagome diminuíam, ela seria alcançada em breve.  
  
- Não tem ninguém aqui para te ajudar menina...  
  
Kagome parou de repente, havia um penhasco diante de si, não tinha mais para onde correr, olhou para trás a Mulher-Centopéia parara diante dela.  
  
- Muito bem menina, para onde você vai agora?- a youkai ria, já certa da vitória- Essa é o seu fim.  
  
Kagome olhou para o penhasco, havia um rio lá embaixo, mas pular significaria a morte certa. Mas ela olhou decidida para a youkai.  
  
- Meu fim é escolha minha- Kagome esticou os braços para os lados, formando uma cruz com seu corpo, jogou a cabeça para trás, fechou os olhos.  
  
A Mulher-Centopéia tentou impedir Kagome, mas não fora capaz, a menina se jogara...  
  
"Mamãe, acho que não vou te levar rosas. Adeus...".  
  
Kagome se entregou a queda, não lutava contra seus pensamentos, não pensava na morte, talvez temesse mais voltar para sua casa do que morrer. Mas isso afinal não mais importava, ela não poderia voltar mesmo que quisesse.  
  
Foi então que se lembrou, teria que quebrar sua promessa, não diria seu nome para o desconhecido  
  
Flashback:  
  
- Está certo então... Até outro dia- O rapaz de longos cabelos negros realmente parecia querer vê-la de novo.  
  
- Bem, vai demorar um pouco até eu voltar- A voz de Kagome saiu em um sussurro.  
  
- Porque?  
  
- Deixa isso para lá... Vamos fazer uma promessa?  
  
- O que você quer prometer?- disse ele tentando ser indiferente  
  
- Sabe, eu tenho medo, medo de não querer voltar, de não poder... Mas se você prometer que me espera eu prometo que vou voltar... Você promete? Promete que me espera? Quando eu voltar eu digo o meu nome e você o seu...- Kagome sorria, tudo para ela sempre era motivo de riso, mas seus olhos estavam tristes..  
  
- Que seja...- Ele olhava para a menina, sinceramente pouco se importava com a promessa, mas os olhos daquela menina estavam tristes, ela realmente tinha medo de não voltar, ela realmente precisava de um motivo para voltar. Mas porque? Quem mandaria para longe uma menininha tão adorável?  
  
- Tem que prometer de mindinho- Os dois então cruzaram os dedos mindinhos, a promessa estava selada.- Prometido?  
  
- Prometido- o rapaz riu, queria não se importar com aquela menininha, mas não conseguia.  
  
Fim do Flashback  
  
Não posso acreditar que vai ser em você que vou pensar nesse último momento.  
  
Kagome sorriu, ela caia na direção da morte, ela não tivera tempo de dizer adeus a seus amigos, não poderia voltar para casa, nunca mais levaria rosas para sua mãe, e no entanto seu último pensamento seria para um estranho.  
  
- Espero que você também pense em mim, meu querido desconhecido. Adeus...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha estava acendendo a fogueira dentro da caverna, sentia-se inquieto por isso preferiu não dormir perto da aldeia como fazia sempre.  
  
Algo o incomodava, o vento trazia cheiro de perda... Como se ele fosse perder algo muito importante... Mas o que?  
  
De repente ele parou, olhou para a entrada da caverna e saiu na disparada.  
  
Ele corria, mas não sabia para onde, seguia seu coração e este o mandava correr o mais rápido que pudesse... Corria seguindo o cheiro que o vento trazia... Tinha medo...  
  
Não queria perder o que quer que fosse... Não queria perder algo tão importante...  
  
Inuyasha correu por um tempo que ele não poderia definir, segundos, horas, não havia tempo naquele momento, apenas uma voz berrava em seu peito, apenas uma voz o mandando correr o máximo que pudesse...  
  
Não sabia para onde ia, sabia apenas que deveria seguir a voz em seu coração, sabia apenas que precisava encontrar, não podia perder, não isso...  
  
O desespero tomava conta de seu peito... A dor, a angustia... O medo, o vento lhe trazia um sentimento que dizia que se ele não corresse, seria sozinho, sozinho para sempre, sozinho como ele sempre fora, sozinho como nunca quisera ser...  
  
Ele então sentiu cheiro de sangue humano, o cheiro estava fraco e misturava- se com cheiro de água, talvez um rio...  
  
Ele continuava a correr, tinha os punhos cerrados, precisava ser rápido...  
  
O cheiro da perda tornava-se ainda mais forte  
  
Inuyasha parou ao alcançar o rio, foi quando viu o que parecia ser um corpo boiando perto das margens, correu ainda mais, tirou o corpo da água, era de uma menina.  
  
- Então era por você que eu estava buscando?- Inuyasha sorriu, quem era aquela garota, afinal?  
  
Ele olhou para cima- Essa tonta deve ter se jogado do penhasco. Mas porque ela fez isso, menina imbecil?  
  
Inuyasha pegou a garota no colo, estava escuro, ele não podia ver-lhe a face, mas sentia algo ao olhar para ela, como se já a conhecesse.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha a levou para a caverna, esticou a parte de cima de suas roupas no chão para deita-la.  
  
Ele então se aproximou de seu rosto, era uma jovem de aparentemente 15 anos, e ela se parecia com Kikyou.  
  
- Talvez por isso eu tenha a impressão de que te conheço...  
  
Inuyasha olhou para ela mais uma vez, a respiração estava fraca, mas pelo menos ela ainda respirava. O pé da menina chamou sua atenção, estava ferido um pouco sujo de sangue, inchado, ele sorriu  
  
- Depois da queda que você sofreu, machucar o tornozelo era o mínimo que se podia esperar...  
  
Ele colocou a mão em sua testa, franziu o cenho.  
  
- Febre... Tô vendo que essa vai ser uma longa noite...  
  
Ele tocou então as mãos da menina, mais uma vez ele olhou para ela, assustado...  
  
Essa mão, ele conhecia aquela mão, e aquele cheiro, que apesar de fraco, pelo rio, chegava até ele... Ele a conhecia...  
  
Essa era a menina... A menina que ela prometera esperar. Mas que era ela afinal?!?!?!  
  
Flashback:  
  
Kagome sorriu, o sorriso dela era lindo... Aquela menina mais parecia um anjo  
  
A chuva tornou-se mais forte... O rapaz não teve coragem de colocar a menina para fora afinal, sentaram-se perto do fogo, ele tentava não dar muita atenção para ela, mas era impossível, ela conseguia ser adoravelmente chata.  
  
Ele fazia perguntas sobre a sua vida, sua família, mas ela desconversava, ele achou melhor não insistir... Também sabia o quanto era ruim falar sobre si mesmo. Ficaram assim por um bom tempo, conversando sobre nada em especial.  
  
O rapaz, às vezes parava e se assustava consigo mesmo, não se lembrava de já ter ficado tão à vontade com humanos... Nunca se sentira tão normal... Nem mesmo com a Kikyou...  
  
Fim do Flashback  
  
Ele sorriu, tinha aquela menina novamente perto de si. Inuyasha não sabia explicar, mas estava feliz por ela haver voltado, sentia- se feliz, como há muito não conseguia ser.  
  
Sentia-se feliz por haver chegado a tempo, por não tê-la perdido de novo.  
  
- Dessa vez eu não vou te deixar partir, menininha.

* * *

Tsc...Tsc...Tsc...

Que feio... É só colocar um terror que geral comenta no fic, não é?  
AHahAHAhAhAhAhAhAHAhAH  
Mas não se preocupem que não pretendo tirar esse fic do ar (pelo menos por enquanto), ou seja: Vocês vão ter que me engolir (niguém aqui é youkai não, né? Não quero ninguém levando a sério essas minhas piadas...)

Bem, tenho q dizer uma coisa: **Eu, a mais convictas das solteiras... A engraçada, a farrenta, a que adora uma festa, a que detesta namorar sério.. Eis que estou apaixonada...  
Boba, boba, como só os tolos apaixonados sabem ser... Ninguém merece... dizem por aí que até endo rindo sozinha na rua, mas isso é intriga da oposição... O nome do pobre felizardo? Pablo!!!****  
**Mas o fato é: Eis que agora meu tempo, já reduzido, ficou ainda menor para escrever meus fics, mas nào se preocupem, ainda permanacerei por aqui... Divagando, escrevendo meus fics, e colocando terror em vcs se não comentarem... Rsrsrs

Carolzinha, estava com saudades de ti menina... Prova é mesmo complicado, masd não some não heim, menina... aí está o capitulo q vc queria, inu e kag jutos, espero q goste... Bjs

Kassie-chan, po legal saber q mais alguém além da galera q comenta sempre está lendo esse fic... Valeu mesmo... e pode comentar sempre q quiser... Há... pode deixar q nao vou tirar do ar... Bjs

Bianquinha Himura, fala minina... eu sei q eu sou má!!!! HAUHAUHAUh(minha risada de má), mas nem faz drama pq eu nem fui tao má assim, nem matei a pobre da Kagome hahahahha... mas pc é um problema sério, eu é q sei...

Sakura(Kgome, pode deixar q assim q eu tiver um tempo vou ler a sua fic (atualmente meu reduzido tempo é dividido em escrever, namorar, namorar mais um pouquinho pois nunca é demais, e me desdobrar no estágio, faculdade, trabalho, casa, familia, amigos...uffa) Ih... pelo seu comentário já saquei q vc é maluquinha tb, nao é? gostai de ti menina, apareça sempre... bjs

**Gy-chan**, viu até coloquei oteu nome em negrito para acabar com as mágoas rsrsrs... **Muito obrigada pelos coments e elgios e vc é demais!!!!!!!!!!!!** Mas a parada é a seguinte eu sofro de SDM (mais conhecido como Sindrome da Deficiencia de Mimo), ou seja, preciso de atenção sempre, e estava me sentindo meio esquecido nesse fic, ningume comentava, fiquei deprimida... Mas pode deixar, que agora estou feliz de novo... e muito obrigada por acompanhar meus fics... Bjs no coração....

Lo-Kagome, valeu por estra smpre aqui nos coments... Mas como eu já disse eu nem fui tão má assim... hahaha, mas nesse capitulo eu até q fui boazinha, nao é? Bjs

bem gente, é isso por hj... vou ficano por aqui q amanhã tem labuta...

Bjs e até mais...


	9. Uma nova promessa

**UMA NOVA PROMESSA  
**  
- Eu não quero... Não quero partir... Não quero ter que voltar... Mamãe....  
  
Inuyasha acordou com gritos olhou para a jovem, ela estava ensopada de suor e ardia em febre.  
  
- Calma está tudo bem, você não precisa mais partir- Inuyasha não sabia explicar, mas seu peito doía ao ver aquela menina sofrer daquele jeito, ele tentava acalma-la, segurava a mão dela enquanto acariciava seu rosto.  
  
- Não preciso?- Kagome ainda dormia, em seus delírios conversava com Inuyasha.  
  
- Não.  
  
- Mas e se eu tiver que ir, e se não houver nada pelo que voltar?  
  
- Aí você vai se lembrar da sua promessa, e que eu estou te esperando. Você voltará por mim.  
  
- Você não vai me deixar sozinha?  
  
- Não!- Inuyasha disse sem pensar, depois ficou em silencio... ele sequer sabia a quem estava prometendo e porque, mas não podia ir contra seus instintos.  
  
- Vai cuidar de mim?  
  
- Enquanto você deixar...  
  
- Então temos uma nova promessa...  
  
Kagome riu baixinho e voltou a dormir, Inuyasha deitou-se perto dela e ela aninhou-se em seu colo.  
  
-É menininha, temos uma nova promessa...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

O sol começava a iluminar o interior da caverna...  
  
Acordo e abro os olhos, vejo o que parece ser o teto de uma caverna.  
  
Caverna?!?!?! Não me lembro de haver entrado em uma... Para ser sincera não me lembro de muita coisa... Só de haver um grande rio. Ai minha cabeça.  
  
Tento me mover, mas tem uma coisa, pesada me prendendo... Mas, estranho, não estou com medo, me sinto tão segura aqui. Tento mexer minhas pernas, mas Ai... meu pé dói, será que me machuquei?  
  
Sim, lógico que sim, lá no rio... Faço um último esforço para me mover, preciso saber onde estou, o que me prende...  
  
Consegui!!!  
  
Vejo então alguém? Alguém? Eu dormi com alguém?!?!?! Mas, esses cabelos cor de prata, essas orelhinhas de cachorro... Ah meu Deus... Estou abraçada a um youkai!!!  
  
Inuyasha acorda assustado ao sentir alguém se mexer desesperadamente ao seu lado, olha para o lado e vê a menina já acordada e olhando para ele, com o olhar cheio de medo e confusão.  
  
- Calma...- Ele tentou falar ao vê-la tentar se levantar e cair co chão  
  
- Quem é... quem é você? O que eu estou fazendo aqui? O que você fez comigo?  
  
- Uma coisa de cada vez. Bem primeiro você pode me agradecer por haver salvo a sua vida, humana. Depois me diz seu nome e eu te conto toda a história.  
  
- Agradecer a você? Do que você está falando?  
  
- Sua tonta porque não me ouve? Vai me agradecer por haver salvo a sua vida. Eu te resgatei do rio, você parece haver caindo do penhasco, tem sorte de haver apenas torcido o pé.  
  
- Então foi isso... E meus amigos?  
  
- Bem, quando eu te achei você parecia bem sozinha.  
  
- Meus amigos devem estar preocupados. Agradeço a você mas tenho que ir...  
  
- Até onde pensa que é capaz de chegar com esse pé?  
  
- Até onde eu puder, e acredito isso é bem mais longe do que você pensa.  
  
Inuyasha olhou para aquela menina na sua frente, tinha vontade de rir, mas se fizesse isso com certeza ela teria uma crise para salvar seu orgulho ferido.  
  
- Tudo bem, vai em frente então...  
  
Inuyasha sentou-se e exibiu um sorriso, ela não seria capaz de sair da caverna com o pé daquele jeito, muito menos saberia para onde ir. Logo chamaria por ele e...  
  
- Hei, menina cadê você?- Inuyasha surpreendeu-se ao ver a caverna vazia, ele olhou pela abertura e lá estava a menina pulando em um pé só- Aonde você pensa que vai?- Inuyasha perguntou parando ao lado dela.  
  
- Ué, eu não disse que tinha que ir embora?  
  
- Mas desse jeito não vai chegar a lugar algum... sua tonta!!!  
  
- Não me chame de tonta, meu nome é Kagome!!!  
  
- Ah, então é esse o seu nome...- Inuyasha sorriu, finalmente sabia o nome dela agora.  
  
- Er... Acho que fui um pouco indelicada, afinal você salvou a minha vida e eu nem sei seu nome para poder agradecer.  
  
- Meu nome é Inuyasha... Você quer ajuda?  
  
Kagome olhou para aquele youkai diante dela, não sentia medo. Talvez fosse a primeira vez na vida em que não tinha medo nem dúvidas. Ela sorriu, buscara durante toda a sua vida sentir-se assim... Sentir não precisar buscar mais nada, mas o que isso queria dizer?  
  
- Se você puder me ajudar...  
  
Inuyasha colocou Kagome em suas costas e a levou.  
  
Após algum tempo de caminhada...  
  
- O que você pensa que está fazendo?!?!?!?!?!- A voz de Inuyasha soava tremendamente irritada.  
  
- Eu... er... nada  
  
- Como assim nada... Está mexendo nas minhas orelhas...  
  
foi então que Kagome se dera conta que enquanto estava sendo carregada acariciava as orelhas de Inuyasha.  
  
- Er... isso, é que elas são tão fofinhas... Você não gosta que mexam nas suas orelhas?  
  
Inuyasha fechou a cara, queria dizer que não, mas não tinha coragem, esse carinho era delicioso, mas não queria que alguém soubesse que ele, Inuyasha, também buscava por carinho, às vezes.  
  
- Pode... pode mexer... mas se alguém aparecer, você pára!!!  
  
Kagome riu... e Inuyasha mais uma vez fechou a cara...  
  
- Para onde você quer que eu te leve afinal?- Inuyasha lembrou de perguntar.  
  
Já fazia um tempo que os dois estavam vagando pela floresta, riam, brigavam, discutiam... discutiam mais um pouquinho e permaneciam juntos, naquele momento, ambos se esqueceram de para onde iam...  
  
- É mesmo, eu havia me esquecido... Vou para a minha aldeia...- a voz de Kagome saiu em um sussurro.  
  
-E é longe daqui?  
  
- Não sei, há muito tempo não ando por aqui. Mas você deve conhecer, é a aldeia onde vive a sacerdotisa Kikyou, minha irmã.  
  
Inuyasha parou, olhou para a menina que carregava nas costas...  
  
- Você é irmã da Kikyou?!?!?!  
  
- Você conhece a minha irmã?  
  
Inuyasha olhou para Kagome e lembrou-se de todas as vezes que Kikyou amaldiçoara a irmã, amaldiçoara seus destinos trocados. Inuyasha sempre ouviu e nunca interferiu nesse imenso ódio, mas agora... Kagome não é a maldita que ele pensava, ela era a menininha por quem ele sempre tinha esperado...  
  
- Quem não a conhece?- Inuyasha não podia falar nada...  
  
- Ela é maravilhosa, não é mesmo? Já faz muitos anos que não a vejo, mas ela sempre foi perfeita...  
  
- Você ama a sua irmã?- Inuyasha estava confuso- Então porque partiu?  
  
Inuyasha colocou Kagome sentada sob uma árvore e sentou-se ao seu lado. Era a árvore sagrada.  
  
- Quando eu nasci minha mãe morreu, acho que minha irmã nunca me perdoou por isso, então ela me mandou embora... Mas eu não a culpo, eu também a odiaria se ela fosse a culpada pela morte da minha mãe.  
  
- Não acredito nisso, não te imagino sendo capaz de odiar ninguém...  
  
- "Eu não nasci para partilhar de ódios, mas somente de amor"   
(N/A gente, essa frase foi escrita por Sófocles no texto Antígone, é um dos mais belos versos da antiguidade grega, me desculpem por usar uma frase q nao é minha, mas a beleza dessa frase merece ser reconhecida)Inuyasha olhava para a garota que estava diante dele, ela era tão pura tão diferente de Kikyou, a grande sacerdotisa, aquela que deveria ser mais pura do que qualquer um na terra.  
  
- Quando eu era criança olhava para Kikyou e via uma deusa, ela sempre linda, sempre certa, sempre a melhor, sonhava em ser como ela...- a voz de Kagome tornou-se triste, ela olhava para frente, mas diante de seus olhos estava o passado- mas jamais poderia me comparar a sacerdotisa, minha vida seria sempre viver a sombra da glória da minha irmã... Mas eu não me importaria com isso, se ela ao menos me quisesse por perto... Por isso fiquei feliz em partir, por isso foi tão difícil voltar...  
  
- Não entendo... Não entendo porque você voltou? Você não encontrou nada que valesse a pena?  
  
Kagome olhou nos olhos de Inuyasha, sorriu....  
  
- Encontrei sim... Eu corri pelo mundo, vi coisas que jamais sonhei, conheci pessoas fantásticas, vivi um lindo conto de fadas, mas eu sempre soube que deveria voltar, não sei explicar, mas é como se uma parte da minha alma estivesse presa aqui, uma parte que sempre me fará voltar a esse destino, além do mais...  
  
- Além do mais?  
  
- Você vai me chamar de boba, mas... Antes de partir eu já tinha medo de não querer voltar, então eu prometi, prometi a um desconhecido que voltaria e diria meu nome e perguntaria o dele, não quero pensar que ele vai ficar me esperando.  
  
- Você voltou por causa de uma pessoa que sequer sabe o nome- Inuyasha sorriu, ela voltara por ele.  
  
- É tolo, não é?Mas sabe, eu vou encontrar aquele rapaz de longos cabelos negros e olhos castanhos, não sei se ele está ou não me esperando. Talvez quando eu o encontrar e souber o nome dele não exista mais nada que me prenda aqui, então eu poderei partir...  
  
Inuyasha abaixou a cabeça, ela voltara por um humano, voltara pelo que ele não era e partiria ao encontrar o que viera busca, ele a perderia para sempre  
  
Inuyasha segurou firmes os ombros de Kagome, a obrigando a encara-lo...  
  
- Escute aqui, não sei se você vai encontrar o que busca, mas quero que saiba que...  
  
- Que?  
  
Inuyasha olhava pra Kagome, não sabia o que falar. Como dizer a ela que ele, um meio-youkai, era o que a tinha feito voltar, como dizer que ele sempre esperou por ela, como pedir que ela, a irmã de Kikyou, não partisse nunca mais...  
  
Inuyasha olhava fundo nos olhos de Kagome que, apesar de não compreender o que ele queria dizer, sorriu como se conhecesse os medos do meio-youkai...  
  
- Não se preocupe, não vou te deixar sozinho... Nunca mais...  
  
Inuyasha sorriu e abraçou Kagome, ele estava feliz, fora sozinho durante toda a sua vida, sempre com medo, a criança assustada crescera aprendendo que precisava se defender do mundo todos os dias, mas algo daquele menino ainda existia dentro dele, algo que sempre buscara: alguém para não ser mais só.  
  
Kikyou era sempre tão fria, tinha que ser sempre tão perfeita que nunca permitira a Inuyasha realmente se aproximar, mas agora ele havia encontrado... havia encontrado alguém  
  
- Ora... que cena mais comovente...  
  
Inuyasha e Kagome se afastaram. Seus olhos procuraram a voz que ouviram, encontraram uma mulher, ela não estava muito longe, de pé sobre uma rocha olhava para baixo, para os dois.  
  
Kagome ergueu-se, olhou para a mulher usando roupas de sacerdotisa, trazia nas mãos o arco e flecha, o cabelo preso por uma fita branca em um penteado baixo e frouxo, os olhos revelavam a frieza de sempre...  
  
- Seja bem vinda de volta, minha irm

* * *

OiOiOi galera...

Hj como podemos ver tivemos uma inspiração grega... Fica aqui a dica, para quem gosta de ler, não deixe de ler as tragédias gregas, geralmente, são livros fininhos tirando, claro os épicos,, mas guardam histórias fantásticas dignas de se tornarem anime e fonte de inspiração para autoras de meia-tigela como eu rsrsr...  
Mas agora é sério, alguns dos autores clássicos confrontam de forma brilhante o ser humano e seu destino e a predestinação, acho q é isso q eu tento mostrar nesse fic, o ser lutando contra o seu destino... (NOssa profundo isso, nao é? Estou me acahndo uma professora de literatura, ok, ok... vou párar de encher o saco de vcs, mas nao se esqueçam autores de fanfics tb sao fonte de cultura rsrsrs... pretenciosa eu...)

Kassie-chan, fala ae menina, nao me lembro de vc já ter comentado aqui... Caso já tenha comentado me perdoe pela minha pessima memória e trate de comentar mais vezes, pois realemnete nao me lembro desse nick, caso ainda nao tenha comentado, Seja bem vinda e fique a vontade...   
E eu fui um pouco má? Como assim um pouco? Eu sou a maior megera desse site, ou vc nao sabia... Meu objetivo nao é ser um pouco má... Sou megera total... Mas atualmente eu até q ando boazinha...

Sakura(Kgome', fala ae figurinha, foi mal, nao tive tempo de ler seu fic, me perdoa mesmo, estou totalmente acumulada de provas, mas se deus quiser semana q vem isso tem fim, até pq a UFF (onde eu estudo)provavelmente vai entar em greve... Putz... seo o Júnior é parecido com o John Travolta vc está bem, quer dizer, tirando aquela barriguinha q ele está naquele filme tosco: Michael, anjo e sedutor (isso parece nome de livro de banca de jornal rsrsrs, mas enfim)... Tá paixunada mesmo heim... rsrsrs... Vai fundo na sua paixão e boa sorte... e pode comentar sempre... por favor... até pq eu sou um tanto carente, gosto de atenção e comentários para ficar ainda mais feliz...

Lo-Kagome, vc entendeu, vai? eu nao quis dizer ninguém, apenas qusi dizer q ninguém além da minha adoravel Lo-Kagome comentava esse fic, foi isso q eu quis dizer... Mas deixa quieto q isso já deu pano para a manga, hahahah, geral se revoltou com o comentario... Por isso melhor abstrair...

Bianca himura, bianquinha, bianquinha, tu é dificil de agradar, heim? Vc é muito exigente,vive reclamando comigo: q eu nao boto cena do beijo, q a coitada da kagome quase morreu, q eu sou má, q isso, q aquilo... Tsc..tsc..tsc... Mas q bom q vc ficou satisfeita VIVA!!!VIVA!!!VIVA!!! E pode deixar q nao esqueço naum...

Carolzinha, oioi doidinha... Como eu já falei no outro fic vc colocou o numero do icq errado, portanto trate de colocar o certo, para q a gente possa fofocar on line (APROP"SITO, PARA QUEM QUISER ME ADICIONAR NO ICQ MEU NUMERO 206713216, tem q pedir autorização, mas é só falar q é do , ok?)...

Gy-chan hahahaha... crise é fogo... ninguém merece... mas abstrai...Fizemos as pazes entao, nao é? Bjs menina...

AH... TAVA ESQUECENDO... para quem tem blog/blig/ ou qq coisa do genero, deixe o end. para q eu possa visitar e saber um pouco mais da vida de vcs... eu tinha um blog mas desisti dele, acho q vou ressucita-lo, quem sabe, mas de qq jeito, quem tiver deixe o end.

Bem galera fico por aqui...bjs nos coraçoes e até o proximo capitulo...


	10. Mamãe, eu volteiq titulo tosco

** Mamãe, eu voltei... **

Inuyasha sorriu e abraçou Kagome, ele estava feliz, fora sozinho durante toda a sua vida, sempre com medo, a criança assustada crescera aprendendo que precisava se defender do mundo todos os dias, mas algo daquele menino ainda existia dentro dele, algo que sempre buscara: alguém para não ser mais só. Kikyou era sempre tão fria, tinha que ser sempre tão perfeita que nunca permitira a Inuyasha realmente se aproximar, mas agora ele havia encontrado... havia encontrado alguém  
  
- Ora... que cena mais comovente...  
  
Inuyasha e Kagome se afastaram. Seus olhos procuraram a voz que ouviram, encontraram uma mulher, ela não estava muito longe, de pé sobre uma rocha olhava para baixo, para os dois.  
  
Kagome ergueu-se, olhou para a mulher usando roupas de sacerdotisa, trazia nas mãos o arco e flecha, o cabelo preso por uma fita branca em um penteado baixo e frouxo, os olhos revelavam a frieza de sempre...  
  
- Seja bem vinda de volta, minha irm  
  
- Kikyou... Kikyou? É você minha irmã?- Kagome olhava para a sacerdotisa, que lentamente descia da rocha em que se encontrava  
  
Kikyou parou diante daquela menina, sim a menina que matara a sua mãe, que roubara seu destino e que agora estava abraçada com o seu Inuyasha. Aquela menina que parecia estar disposta a roubar tudo o que era seu... Tudo o que mais amava.  
  
Kagome teve um ímpeto de atirar-se nos braços da irmã, mas se conteve ao reparar no olhar dela, tão frio, tão indiferente, como se ela não representasse nada...  
  
Kagome olhava para Kikyou, ainda se sentia pequena e insignificante perto da grandeza da irmã, da mesma forma que se sentia quando era criança.  
  
A irmã, bela, poderosa e indiferente a ela. Sentia vontade de abaixar a cabeça, mas se conteve, ela correra o mundo, enfrentara muitos desafios, e sobrevivera a todos. Fizera amigos, descobrira amores. Sim, talvez não fosse tão forte quanto a irmã, mas jamais abaixaria a cabeça perante qualquer pessoa.  
  
Inuyasha olhou para as duas mulheres diante de si, tão parecidas, mas tão absurdamente diferentes. Uma carregada pelo ódio que sempre ocultou em seu peito, a outra, pura, doce e gentil como ninguém jamais foi com ele... Elas seriam mesmo irmãs?  
  
- Agora entendo porque se perdeu de seus amigos... Parece que eles estão muito mais preocupados com você do que você com eles...  
  
- Meus amigos, você quer dizer Kirara e Shippou? -Kagome sorriu, por um momento havia se esquecido deles...-Mas como os achou?  
  
- Kirara ao perceber que você havia desaparecido voou até a aldeia, e levou consigo seu amiguinho youkai. Não é preciso dizer que todos na aldeia ficaram muito preocupados com você, principalmente a Kaede e a Sango.  
  
- Mamãe Kaede? Minha amiguinha Sango?- os olhos de Kagome tornaram-se rasos de lágrimas, há muito se acostumara a ter apenas Kirara e Shippou.  
  
Sim, no dia em que Kagome deixou a aldeia uma parte de seu coração ficou, mas agora ela estava voltando... Voltando, não para a sua irmã, mas para sua família, seus amigos, sua promessa...  
  
- Eu não te falei que tinha amigos? Não te falei que eles estavam preocupados comigo?- Kagome riu e falou com Inuyasha.  
  
- Acho que já é hora de voltar menina! Despeça-se. Kikyou disse e saiu andando, alheia ao machucado da irmã, ela não mais suportava assistir aquela cena. Não suportava olhar para aquela menina.  
  
- Bem, Inuyasha, muito obrigada por tudo... Por haver salvo a minha vida. - Kagome olhou bem fundo nos olhos cor de mel, parecia querer dizer algo mais, agradecer por algo mais, mas não podia, não saberia como.  
  
- Não...não tem do que...- Inuyasha entendeu o que olhar de Kagome queria lhe dizer... Seu olhar também era um agradecimento à menina, um agradecimento por o haver salvo da solidão- Mas como você vai andar com esse pé? Vem, eu te levo!- Inuyasha queria prolongar ao máximo o tempo ao lado da menina.  
  
-Obrigada, mas... Eu saí andando da aldeia, e quero voltar assim, seria muito humilhante para mim que a minha irmã me visse como uma fracassada.  
  
Nisso Kagome olhou para Kikyou, que já estava longe. Sorriu triste.  
  
- Eu corri o mundo, mas para ela eu sempre serei uma garotinha que não deveria ter nascido... Uma fracassada.- Kagome falava, mas apesar da tristeza de suas palavras era não se mostrava triste... No entanto era possível notar em sua voz uma triste conformidade  
  
- Você jamais seria uma fracassada... Mas se quer assim, eu respeito...  
  
- Adeus, Inuyasha... Nos vemos de novo?- Kagome já sabia a resposta,sabia que mesmo que quisesse, e não queria, jamais se afastaria dele de novo...  
  
Inuyasha sorriu... Sim, ele a veria de novo... Ele não a perderia novamente... Ele nunca mais teria que enfrentar a noite escura sozinho novamente...  
  
-Até amanhã, Kagome...  
  
Kagome sorriu...  
  
- Até amanhã, Inuyasha...  
  
CAP.: 12  
VOLTANDO PARA CASA  
VOLTANDO PARA O MEU DESTINO.  
  
Kikyou andava apressada, sabia que a irmã estava machucada mas não queria esperar por ela... Desde de que soubera que Kagome deveria ser a sacerdotisa Kikyou esperou ansiosa por sua volta... Mas agora, vê-la com Inuyasha inflamara-lhe o peito de ciúmes... Maldita menina...  
  
- Imagino que deva ter sido difícil para você partir...- Kikyou havia sentado em um tronco de árvore caído para esperar por Kagome que lentamente se aproximava.  
  
Kagome olhou para a irmã, sentou-se no chão, diante dela, da mesma forma que fazia quando era criança...  
  
- Sinceramente voltar foi bem mais difícil  
  
Kikyou desviou o olhar da irmã... Sabia o que ela queria dizer...  
  
- Você sabe porque partiu? Sabe porque te mandei embora?  
  
- Durante toda a minha vida busquei pelo mundo por essa resposta...  
  
- E achou?  
  
- Achei muitas coisas... Mas acho que não adianta buscar no mundo algo que eu só poderia encontrar em um único lugar...  
  
- Me lembro perfeitamente do dia em que você nasceu... A lua prata percorria, cheia, o céu...No dia em que você nasceu, a minha mãe morreu...  
  
- A nossa mãe morreu... Você não foi a única a sofrer a dor da perda- Kagome corrigiu Kikyou, que fingiu não prestar atenção à correção  
  
- ... ela morreu antes de ter tempo de te sagrar sacerdotisa.  
  
- O que? Como assim me sagrar sacerdotisa? O que você está dizendo?  
  
- Eu estou dizendo que você, e não eu, deveria ter sido a sacerdotisa... Você... a filha mais nova da família Higurashi...  
  
- Mas eu... eu pensei que fosse você...- a voz de Kagome parecia morrer na garganta antes de ter tempo de chegar aos lábios. Durante toda a sua vida vivera a sombra do mito que sua irmã se tornara. E agora... agora descobrira que o mito era ela própria... Kagome...  
  
- Eu também pensei isso, durante toda a minha vida aceitei esse maldito destino por achar que essa fosse a minha maldição... Mas é a sua!!! Sua!!!  
  
Kikyou estava ofegante, durante anos guardara para si a inveja que sentia da liberdade de sua irmã, mas agora ela era livre... Não seria mais a sacerdotisa... Podia se dar ao luxo de odiar... De confessar que odiava... poderia ser humana, finalmente...  
  
- Kikyou?- Kagome olhava assustada para a irmã, jamais a vira tão exaltada antes, ela que sempre fora tão indiferente mostrava agora que era humana e passível de sentimentos humanos como qualquer um...  
  
- Você será sacerdotisa Kagome... Na noite do seu aniversário eu vou fazer o ritual que a minha mãe deveria ter feito quando você nasceu, até esse dia eu te treinarei para que você possa me suceder na tarefa de purificar a Jóia de Quatro Almas.  
  
Kagome estava atônita... A inesperada revelação que sua irmã lhe fizera a deixara sem ação...  
  
Ela levantou-se, lentamente, como se o peso das palavras de Kikyou a forçasse a permanecer no chão... Mas ela ergueu-se e olhou a irmã, a bela sacerdotisa que sempre admirara,que agora estava diante dela... Não mais como um ser perfeito,mas como uma mulher que lutava para ter de volta seu destino.  
  
- Eu serei a sacerdotisa...  
  
Kikyou riu irônica...  
  
- Não pense que você tem uma escolha... Essa escolha é minha...  
  
Kagome abaixou a cabeça,mas a levantou rapidamente... Não podia... Não podia abaixar a cabeça para a irmã... Não podia...  
  
- Não tenho nenhum poder espiritual... Como poderei me tornar a sacerdotisa?  
  
- Isso não será problema... Ainda falta para o seu aniversário, até lá eu te treinarei...Despertarei em você o poder... Dentro de seis cinco meses você será a miko.  
  
- Está certo então... Acho que no final não somos tão diferentes assim... Compartilhamos muito mais do que o sangue, nossos caminhos estão, de certa forma, cruzados...- Kagome tentou sorrir, mas parou ao ver a rigidez no olhar de Kikyou...  
  
- Você pensa que será fácil? Pensa que esse é algum tipo de brincadeira? Ao nascer sacerdotisa você é presenteada com um imenso poder, mas é amaldiçoada a viver na solidão... Você deve aprender a se afastar de qualquer sentimento que possa se tornar uma fraqueza... Você deve ser forte o suficiente para suportar todas as suas dores... Suas lágrimas devem ser sempre derramadas sem que ninguém veja...  
  
- Solidão? Mas porque? Porque? Porque devo me livrar de meus sentimentos? É isso que me torna quem eu sou... É o que me faz humana...  
  
- Mas de agora em diante, doce irmãzinha, você não será mais humana... estará além disso, será uma sacerdotisa...- Kikyou deu-lhe as costas e continuou seu caminho em direção a aldeia- Acho bom você começar a se acostumar com a solidão...  
  
Kagome observou a irmã partir, deixando-a sozinha na floresta... Ela observava, olhava a trilha que a sua frente se estendia... Essa trilha daria na aldeia, mas agora Kagome temia, não sabia mais o que encontraria no final da trilha, agora não estava voltando apenas para sua casa... estava voltando para seu destino Será que ela estava pronta para ele?  
  
Kagome observou o céu... Azul... Sereno... Pensou em um meio-youkai que conheceu... Pensou em belos olhos cor de mel...  
  
- Eu te conheci apenas para te perder.... Não queria ser só... Não queria não ter você...  
  
Na aldeia:  
  
- Onde está a Kagome, você a achou? - Uma jovem correu em direção a Kikyou assim que a viu surgir da floresta.  
  
Kikyou olhou para a jovem a sua frente, lembrava-se perfeitamente do dia em que a achara na floresta, ela devia ter, então, apenas 6 anos e lutava contra youkais... Sim era uma pequena guerreira, descendente da tribo dos caçadores.  
  
Ela estava sozinha, ferida, mas continuava a lutar  
  
Flashback:  
  
Kikyou derrotou os youkais, a menininha que então lutava contra os youkais caiu sentada no chão, assustada com o poder que a outra menina demonstrava ter... Jamais havia visto alguém matar youkais sem precisar lutar...  
  
- Você está bem?- a jovem vestida de sacerdotisa falou  
  
A menininha prontamente se levantou e colocou-se em posição de luta...  
  
- Você é um demônio ou uma pessoa, se for demônio saiba que te derrotarei, se for humana saia do meu caminho antes que eu te fira...  
  
A sacerdotisa riu...  
  
- Não sou demônio, sou uma sacerdotisa  
  
A menina desfez sua postura de luta...  
  
- Uma sacerdotisa... Meu nome é Sango.  
  
- Meu nome é Kikyou... O que você faz aqui? Você pertence a tribo dos caçadores, não é? Está perdida?  
  
Os olhos da menininha encheram-se de lágrimas, mas ela mostrou-se forte e conseguiu impedir que as lágrimas rolassem.  
  
- Minha tribo foi atacada por milhares de youkais, eles queriam saber o segredo do surgimento da Jóia de Quatro Almas, a jóia surgiu na minha aldeia e durante muitas eras foi guardada por nós- as últimas palavras foram carregadas por um misto de dor e orgulho -... Minha mãe conseguiu me salvar, mas...  
  
- Ninguém sobreviveu?- Kikyou pensou que mais uma vez a culpa era da jóia...  
  
- Sim... Meu irmão, Kohaku  
  
- E onde ele está?  
  
- Foi levado para o chefe dos youkais... Mas eu estou indo salva-lo...  
  
- Está ferida, venha comigo, para a minha aldeia. Lá você poderá ficar mais forte para vingar seu povo e salvar seu irmão...  
  
Fim do Flashback.  
  
-Responda- Sango insistiu ao ver que Kikyou não lhe respondia...  
  
- Sim, eu achei, ela já está vindo  
  
Kikyou disse isso antes de continuar andando...  
  
Sango olhou para a sacerdotisa, era impressionante, ela era bondosa com qualquer um, exceto com a própria irmã...  
  
A Lua já se mostrava como um pequeno risco no céu quando Kagome conseguiu chegar a aldeia, estava cansada, e o ferimento do pé parecia cada vez doer mais.  
  
Kagome parou ao sair da floresta, soltou o pedaço de madeira no qual estava se apoiando e olhou para a sua aldeia... Não, ela não era mais uma menininha que não sabia qual seu lugar no mundo... Agora ela sabia quem era, sabia qual seu destino... Agora sabia que estava em casa...  
  
- Mamãe, eu voltei...

* * *

OiOiOi...

Gente q saudades de vcs... AiAiAi... E entao sentiram muito a minha falta? (caso a resposta seja negativa, por favor, mintam... rsrsrsrs)

Bianca himura, menina espero q vc continue empolgada, só q menos reclamona...rsrsrs  
E vc nao me enche nada... Saiba q até fico deprimida qd vc nao escreve ("Jogado aos seus pés eu sou mesmo exagerado..." Parece q vc nao é a única empolgada heim...)  
Mas concordo com vc a coitada é uma azarada... rsrsrs... E eu sou uma megera... hahauayhauhau  
adoro vc menina...

Kassie-chan, pois entao trate de comentar sempre....( nao sei se vc sabe mas eu sofro de SCM, q significa Sindrome da Carencia de Mimo... portanto agora q vc começou a comentar nao pode mais parar, ouviu? rsrsrsr) e pode dizer megera... MEGERA...

Gente aproveito aqui para falar, qd vcs lerem o q eu escrevi para o final desse fic, na boa, vcs vao me chamar de MEGERA!!!! com letras garrafáis... rsrsrs

Carolzinha, acho bom mandar a kikyou para um cursinho relampago de delicadeza... rsrsrs... quem sabe ela muda...  
Po nao conheço esse desenho nao...  
Valeu pelos elogios... e por estar sempre presente nos comentarios...   
adoro vc menina

Gy-chan, HAUHAUHAUAHUA.... vc é maluquinha, heim? po na boa seu fic ta muito bom... espero q vc melhore logo da gripe e q se livre desses comprimidos... E SOU EU QUEM AGRADEÇO AOS SEUS ELOGIOS, MUITO, MUITO, MUITO OBRIGADA... Vc nao faz ideia do qt eu fico feliz ao ler o q vcs escrevem, e poder "conversar" com vcs através desses comentarios... Snif, snif... agora quem está emocionada sou eu...  
Mas vamos párar com essa rasgação de seda...  
Ti adoro menina... Beijao para vc... no coração...

Sakura(Kgome, rir é o melhor remedio... e pode deixar q vou lá te visitar no blog, ok?

dark mel, eta menina curiosa, calma, calma, calma... rsrsrsrs... Bem, o q eu vou fazer com o Kouga ainda nao pensei muito bem...  
fico feliz q vc gosto desse fic, por a maioria prefere o Seguindo Estrelas, mas esse aqui é o meu xodó...  
bjs...

AgomeVS, puxa obrigada... agora fiquei até emocionada... rsrsrs...   
muito obrigada e espero q vc continue gostando... e trate de comentar mais pois nao me lembro de já ter visto seu nick por aqui... rsrsrs...( eu e minha Sindrome de Carencia de Mimo)

Bem gente é isso, vou ficando por aqui... Nao esqueçam de comentar, de me dar os parabéns por mais um aninho de vida (eu já escrevi sobre isso no outro fic), de deixarem o endereçop de seus blogs, de dizerem q me adoram e q sentiram saudades essas semanas, e q eu sou linda, e q eu sou uma megera, e q eu sou doida, e q é melhor eu parar de escrever agora...  
Ufa...  
Fui...  
Beijos no coração...


	11. Difícil treinamento: A solidão do meu de...

**O DIFÍCIL TREINAMENTO, A SOLIDÃO DO MEU DESTINO.**

- Você é uma fraca... Não posso imaginar como conseguiu sobreviver sendo assim tão fraca como é...

No campo de treinamento, próximo a aldeia Kikyou exasperava-se... Tentava obrigar a irmã a lutar... Tentava fazer com que ela revela-se algum poder espiritual, mas nada... Nada!!!

Há dias já vinham treinando e ela ainda não apresentara nenhum progresso... desse jeito não estaria pronta para ser sacerdotisa...

- Eu estou fazendo o melhor que eu posso...- Kagome estava caída no chão... Suas roupas estavam sujas de terra, seu rosto ferido pela última investida da irmã...

Sango, Inuyasha e Kaede observavam as duas irmãs de longe. Nada podiam fazer para interferir no treinamento, junto à eles havia um jovem monge.

-Desse jeito a senhorita Kagome vai acabar morta antes de se tornar sacerdotisa.

- Ora senhor monge não diga uma coisa dessas...- o olhar de Sango revelava a sua preocupação...

- Basta você me dizer o que quer que eu diga que eu direi... Baixinho no seu ouvido hehehehe- O monge estava próximo de Sango e falava baixo em seu ouvido enquanto passava a mão em seu bumbum...

-Ora seu pervertido!!!- Sango berrava enquanto espancava o monge- Você está demorando muito tempo por aqui senhor monge... Pensei que tivesse dito que ó ficaria por um tempo antes de seguir viagem

- Bem, mas acho que a viagem será muito solitária, se ao menos você viesse comigo para me fazer compania...

- Vocês dois parem com isso... Sango pára de bater nele, e Mirok, pelo amor de deus comporte-se como um monge pelo menos uma vez na vida- Kaede já estava irritada, além de todos os seus problemas ainda tinha que se preocupar com esses dois.

Sango olhava para o monge que estava a sua frente incrédula com a sem-vergonhisse dele... Parecia impossível que ele fosse um monge de verdade.

Mirok, esse era o nome do monge que tinha o poder de tira-la do sério, era esse o nome que vivia em sua mente, desde que o conhecera. O jovem monge procurava por um monstro que havia almodiçoado sua família com o Buraco do Vento, um terrivel buraco negro em sua mão que era controlada apenas por um colar de contas. Foi esse mesmo monstro quem sequestrou seu irmão há anos, por isso, ocasionalmente Mirok aparecia na aldeia para dizer se havia encontrados pistas sobre esse demônio.

Inuyasha observava as irmãs alheio a tudo ao seu redor. Não podia acreditar que as duas mulheres a sua frente eram irmãs, elas eram tão diferentes, tão exatamente oposta, onde uma era trevas outra era luz, uma era força a outra delicadeza, uma cercada de ódio, a outra de amor.

As duas eram as duas faces de uma mesma moeda, de um mesmo destino.

Kagome representava a liberdade de Kikyou, representava o que ele sempre quis, que sua Kikyou não fosse uma sacerdotisa fardada a solidão, mas será que era isso que ele ainda queria?

- Chega, estou farta!!! Vamos parar por hoje... - Kikyou estava tremendamente irritada, por mais que treinasse Kagome não conseguia desenvolver nenhum poder espiritual.

Kagome abaixa a cabeça, estava exausta...

-Não consigo imaginar como você foi capaz de sobreviver sozinha por tanto tempo...- Kikyou falou sem pensar, mas depois parou intrigada com a questão que ela mesma levantara...

-Sinceramente, eu também não ...-Kagome se abaixou para pegar o arco e flecha que estavam no chão, virou as costas e saiu andando.

Sango correu atrás de Kagome

-Hey, Kagome, não ligue para o que Kikyou falou, você lutou muito bem hoje.

-Não, não lutei não...

-Você quer conversar?

-Acho que eu preferia ficar sozinha, se você não se importa....

-Não precisa ser assim... Você não precisa ser só... Ainda somos amigas... ainda somos as melhores amigas...

-Eu preciso sim... é o meu destino- Kagome disse e continuou seu caminho.

Sango não seguiu mais a amiga, apenas a via se afastar, como vira a dez anos atrás... Não, aquela não era mais a sua amiguinha, mas sim a futura sacerdotisa...

Inuyasha observava Kagome se distanciar...

-Algum problema, Inuyasha? - Kikyou observava Inuyasha.

-Você foi severa com ela...

- É bom ela ir se acostumando, a vida de uma sacerdotisa não é fácil...

Inuyasha olhou para Kikyou, sentia raiva, raiva dela por agir dessa forma tão desprezível, raiva de Kagome por ter que ser como Kikyou, raiva de si mesmo por não poder fazer nada... Ele saiu correndo, fugindo de si mesmo, talvez, atrás de que, ele ainda não sabe.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kag corria, finalmente chegara ao lugar que tanto buscara: o túmulo de sua mãe, a menina se jogou sobre ele, da mesma forma como fizera a tantos anos atrás, lágrimas corriam por sua face, chegavam ao chão...

- Mamãe, me desculpe, eu não queria chorar, não queria que a senhora pensasse que sua filha é uma fraca... Mas mamãe, eu tenho medo...

Eu sempre quis ser como a minha irmã, ter tido a chance de conhecer a senhora como ela conheceu, sempre quis ter o destino dela, e agora eu tenho. Tenho o edstino que eu sempre quis, mamãe, mas eu, eu descobri que há algo que eu quero mais do que ser uma sacerdotisa... Eu não quero ser só...

Mamãe, eu voltei... Eu voltei... Mamãe, por favor, não me deixe ser só!!!

- E quem foi que disse que você precisa ser só, menininha?

Kagome secou as lágrimas, olhou para o dono da voz que surgia atrás dela...

- Inuyasha... Esse é o meu destino, você não sabe?

Kagome se jogou nos braços de Inuyasha que a recebeu com um abraço, como se ela fosse uma menininha buscando consolo, a sua menininha, a menininha a quem ele prometeu sempre esperar...

- Sabe, eu sou um hanyou, meu destino é viver sozinho, porque não sou fraco o suficiente pera passar como um humano, nem forte o bastante para viver como youkai. Por isso eu sempre busquei ser o mais forte... Para poder me defender no meu castelo de solidão...

Kagome tinha os olhos fixos em Inuyasha, podia sentir a dor nas palavras dele...

- E eu, apesar de estar sempre perto da Kikyou nunca tive ninguém perto de mim, acho que eu nunca permiti que alguém chegasse perto o suficiente dos muros que eu construí ao meu redor...

Kagome passou a mão pela face de Inuyasha, que fechou os olhos, sentindo melhor o carinho.

- Mas agora, olhe só... Estou aqui, recebendo carinho de uma menina humana que acha que não pode mudar o seu destino, mas sequer percebe como já mudou o meu...

- Inuyasha, eu...

- Você é fantástica, é mais forte do que qualquer um que eu tenha conhecido, pois eu juro, que nunca vi, em toda a minha vida, alguém derrubar as minhas defesas tão fácilmente como você fez...

- Você quer dizer então que eu não preciso ser só...

-Eu quero dizer que você mudou o meu destino, talvez já esteja na hora de parar de agir como uma menininha obediente e começar a mudar o seu próprio. Não quero acreditar que minhas defesas foram derrubadas por uma menininha mimada que sequer tem coragem para lutar pelo seu próprio destino... Acredito em você, talvez você devesse fazer o mesmo...

Inuyasha saiu deixando Kagome sozinha novamente no túmulo de sua mãe...

- Mamãe, acho que era isso o que a senhora queria me dizer, não é mesmo?

Kagome riu, se levantou, tirou a terra de sua roupa e secou suas lágrimas...

Kagome se ajoelhou diante do túmulo, olhou para o céu de uma forma tão profunda que parecia avistar o infinito...

- Mamãe, hoje é a última vez que venho a esse túmulo.

Eu te amo o suficiente para tê-la sempre em meu coração, sou forte o bastante para não mais derramar lágrimas sobre teu corpo que descansa, hoje eu prometo...

Prometo que vou ao encontro do meu destino e lutarei por meus sonhos.

Prometo que jamais serei uma fraca.

Prometo que mesmo que tudo ao redor seja trevas eu trarei a luz capaz de iluminar o universo.

Prometo que eu serei o meu próprio caminho.

Prometo que serei feliz para sempre todos os dias de minha vida.

Kagome se levanta, sente o ar frio da noite encher seus pulmões, penetrar por seu corpo. Ela olha o céu, não há lua... Essa é a primeira noite de lua nova. Um pressentimento percorre a sua espinha sob a forma de um arrepio...

- Foi em uma noite como essa que eu prometi voltar para você...- Kagome disse para as estrelas do céu...

-Foi em uma noite como essa que eu passei a esperar pela sua volta...

Kagome se estremeceu ao ouvir uma voz masculina atrás dela, mas não teve medo, ainda de costas para o local de onde a voz vinha, ela sorriu...

* * *

OiOiOi...

Fala galerinha...  
Td tranquilo... Finalmente eu estou de férias... Lógico que todos os meus amigos estão já voltaram para a faculdade e agora eu de bobeira em cada não tenho naaada para fazer (vida de estudante de universidade pública é complicada, tá pensando ok?), mas enfim tive tempo, e inspiração graças a deus, para continuar a escrever meus fics, por isso aproveito para dizer que já estou com um fic novinho em folha na gaveta esperando para ser publicado aki...  
Mas por falar em inspiraçào... Dia desses tive praticamente uma hemorragia de tanta inspiração (eu preciso rever meu vocabulario com urgência, antes q vcs parem de ler meus fics por causa de nojo hehehehe)... Sério, algo que atualmente eu nem me lembrava o que era... Acho que os neurônios q antes estavam ocupados estudando Karl Marx, etc.etc.etc. estão disponíveis para Inuyasha e Cia. DEUS SALVE AS FÉRIAS...

Gy-chan, fala ae garotinha, em sua homenagem eu instalei o msn!!! Viu só como tú é importante? É claro q eu ainda nao sei usar esse programa, mas isso é só mais um detalhe...  
Meu e-mail é (acho q se adiciona pelo e-mail, nao é? Nao tem numero como no icq, ou tem?).  
Demoro a gente conversar menina... daí continuamos nossa costumeira rasgação de seda heheheAh... e respondendo a sua pergunta eu não pretendo ser má... EU SOU UMA MEGERA... AHUAHUHAUAH  
bjs menina

Kassie-chan, obrigada,obrigada,obrigada... Valeu mesmo menina... Agora tá sinistro, completei 2 patinhos na lagoa... me sinto quase uma anciã (só q muito mais gata, lógico...)  
Hahahaha.... mas essa história é um drama, a coitada da kagome tem q sofrer mesmo... rsrsrs... se vc já está com pena dela agora tem q ver o q ainda vai acontecer... Estou até pensando em mudar o nome de Kagome para Maria do Bairro (hahaha ô novela mexicana tosca essa, vc conhece?... todas as novelas mexicanas são toscas...)

Bianca himura, espero q vc e todas as suas personalidades, egos e alter-egos já tenham se acalmado e terminado a manifestação... hahahaha.... depois dizem q eu q sou louca... mas td bem, fazer o q?  
Ah... obrigada, obrigada, obrigada...  
Bjs menina...

AgomeVS, sua chata... boba...boba... feia... AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! como vc pode fazer isso comigo???  
Vc adivinhou o q vai acontecer... Ah... cortei relações com vc...rsrs Tô de mal...mal...muito mal..  
Detesto ser previsivel....  
Magoei...rsrs  
Ok...Ok... estou me acalmando... uffa... Mas q isso nao se repita rsrs... do contrario eu faço o inu casar co a kykiou no final... rsrsrs  
Bjs menina  
obs.: ó tô brincando tá... nam estou de mal nao.. só decepcionada por vc ter sacado a do fic... bjs

Isso é tudo pessoal...  
Ah, quero logo avisar q esse fic terá hentai... Mas estou meio q sem graça de colocar pois nunca publiquei um hentai antes...  
O q vcs acham? Sejam sinceros

Bjs e até a proxima

obs :Quem tiver msn já sabe, só me adicionar... meu e-mail  
Como eu adiciono alguém? Não faço a mínima idéia... Fica aqui o pedido; Me expliquem como esse negócio funciona...


	12. Encontros e Despedidas

**Encontros e Despedidas**

Kagome se ajoelhou diante do túmulo, olhou para o céu de uma forma tão profunda que parecia avistar o infinito...

- Mamãe, hoje é a última vez que venho a esse túmulo.

Eu te amo o suficiente para tê-la sempre em meu coração, sou forte o bastante para não mais derramar lágrimas sobre teu corpo que descansa, hoje eu prometo...

Prometo que vou ao encontro do meu destino e lutarei por meus sonhos.

Prometo que jamais serei uma fraca.

Prometo que mesmo que tudo ao redor seja trevas eu trarei a luz capaz de iluminar o universo.

Prometo que eu serei o meu próprio caminho.

Prometo que serei feliz para sempre todos os dias de minha vida.

Kagome se levanta, sente o ar frio da noite encher seus pulmões, penetrar por seu corpo. Ela olha o céu, não há lua... Essa é a primeira noite de lua nova. Um pressentimento percorre a sua espinha sob a forma de um arrepio...

- Foi em uma noite como essa que eu prometi voltar para você...- Kagome disse para as estrelas do céu...

-Foi em uma noite como essa que eu passei a esperar pela sua volta...

Kagome se estremeceu ao ouvir uma voz masculina atrás dela, mas não teve medo, ainda de costas para o local de onde a voz vinha, ela sorriu... Reconhecia aquela voz, reconhecia seu amado estranho...

Kagome olhou para o local de onde vinha a voz, mas não havia ninguém...

Ela segurou firme com as mãos o arco e flecha que trazia consigo...

-Sei que está aí, apareça... Apareça para mim...

Ao contrário do que esperava Kagome começou a ouvir passos correndo, se distanciando dela cada vez mais e mais, estava escuro, mas ela se lançou em uma corrida desesperada, não via nada a sua frente, mas nada a deteria, ela sabia, sabia que era seu desconhecido quem fugia dela, sabia que tinha que encontra-lo, que tinha que cumprir a promessa que a trouxera de volta...

Inuyasha corria, estava na dianteira, mas a vantagem era pequena, aquela forma humana não facilitava muito as coisas...

"Maldita noite... Onde eu estava com a cabeça? Poque será que não resisti a falar com ela? Maldição, ela voltou por causa de um humano, algo que eu nunca poderei ser, algo que eu não quero ser, algo que nào sou eu... Não quero, não quero que ela me veja assim... Não quero perde-la de novo... Maldição".

Inuyasha corria desesperado, seu desejo de que Kagome o visse era refreado pelo medo de que aquela menina só fosse capaz de lhe amar como humano...

"E se ela souber que o desconhecido a quem ela prometeu voltar não passa da sombra de um monstro... Será que ela vai partir de novo? "

Inuyasha já estava muito adiante, Kagome não consegueria alcansa-lo. Ele parou ao perceber que não mais podia ouvir os passos da garora, ela havia parado, mas porque?

Ela envergou o arco, posicionou a flecha... Kagome olhava para a mira de sua flecha, estava escuro, não podia ver muito bem, mas não iria errar...

Em sua mira uma rapaz de longos cabelos negros...

- Eu tenho que acertar no quimono... Tenho que acertar...

Ela soltou a flecha... que foi certeira contra o rapaz se alojando no espaço entre seu braço e o torax, de forma que o prendeu pelo quimono a uma árvore.

- Te peguei...

Kagome correu, chegando em frente a árvore sagrada a tempo de ver o rapaz ainda preso nela, tentando soltar sua roupa da flecha que o prendia...

-Por favor, não fuja de mim...- a voz de Kagome era doce, Inuyasha parou de tentar se soltar, não poderia mais fugir... Não dela... Não de seu próprio coração...

- Não vou fugir, menininha...

Kagome sorriu...

****

Ela o ajudou a se soltar, sentaram lado a lado aos pés da árvore sagrada, não se olhavam, não se falavam, apenas, assim, permaneciam lado a lado...

- Acho que tenho muito o que te agradercer...- Kagome foi a primeira a falar

-Me agradecer porque?

- Durante anos foi a tua lembrança que me deu forças... Sempre que eu me sentia fraca, sempre que o medo de voltar me dominava, sempre que eu pensava que não tinha pelo que voltar eu me lembrava de você... Me lembrava de que você, apesar de não me conhecer, apesar de sequer saber meu nome, prometeu esperar por mim... Sei que pode parecer tolice para você, afinal, era uma promessa feita a uma menina tola, mas foi importante demais para mim... Acho que eu preciso te agradecer por isso

Inuyasha sorriu, estar ao lado dela sempre era motivo para lhe fazer sorrir...

-Eu me lembro perfeitamente daquela noite, quando uma menininha dividiu comigo seus medos, seus sonhos, seu futuro... Até aquele dia ninguém tinha confiado em mim como você confiou, até aquele dia eu nunca havia permitido que ninguém se aproximasse tanto de minha fraqueza como você fez... Acho que talvez seja eu quem deva te agradecer, por que sempre que eu me sentia sozinho, sempre que sentia que não havia mais nada que me importasse nesse mundo, nada que fizesse valor eu me lembra que uma menininha voltaria por mim, e eu teria que estar lá por ela...

Kagome sorriu...

- Talvez tenhamos salvado um ao outro... Salvado de nossas próprias solidões...

- E então, menininha, o que você vai fazer agora?

- Agora eu vou perguntar o seu nome...

Inuyasha olhou para ela surpreso, ela não o reconhecera... Ela não sabia quem ele era... Isso atravessou seu peito em um misto de dor e alegria... Seu segredo estava a salvo, mas ela n ão sabia quem ele era... Ela ainda pensaria que tinha encontrado o humano que tanto buscara... Ele não podia estragar-lhe o sonho...

- Faz diferença?

- O que?- Kagome parecia não entender a resposta que Inuyasha lhe dera... Pela primeira vez o olhou nos olhos... Ele parecia...

- Faz diferença por qual nome me chamam? Faz diferença para você a forma como eu sou conhecido? Faz diferença? Você voltou por alguém que sequer sabe o nome, faz diferença agora eu te dizer que nome eu tenho, ou quem eu sou? Você já não voltou por mim? O que você sabe sobre mim já não é o bastante?

Inuyasha estava nervoso, falava rápido, queria faze-la entender... Entender que pouco importava que nome tinha... Que pouco importava quem ele realmente era...

Kagome estava em silencio, cruzava e descruzava as mãos, olhava para elas, mas era como se não as visse...

Ela então voltou a olhar para ele...

-Não, não faz... Durante anos foi a tua imagem que se manteve viva em meus sonhos... Mas sabe, se eu tivesse te encontrado a um mês atrás e você tivesse se negado a me dizer o seu nome eu provavelmente sentiria morrer em mim toda a força que eu tirei da sua lembrança...

-Como assim, eu nào entendo- Inuyasha não entendia as palavras da menina...

- Naquela noite em que eu vi a sua alma, foi como se eu tivesse estado com você durante toda a sua vida, em cada uma das suas lutas, não sei te explicar o que aconteceu, mas naquela noite, em minha meninice eu não pude entender que eu te amei...

A sinceridade nas palavras da menina fizeram lágrimas brotar nos olhos de Inuyasha... Ela o amara... Sua Kagome amara o que ela não era...

Inuyasha tocou o rosto de Kagome que fechou os olhos e sorriu, movendo o rosto para incentiva-lo a acariciar-lhe...

-Naquela noite, a única coisa que eu não soube de você, da sua vida, foi o seu nome...

Kagome ainda mantinha os olhos fechados... Inuyasha a cada respiração aproximava seu corpo da menina que ele acariciava diante de si... Ela estava tão entrege aos seus carinhos, tão sem medo... Ele jamais se lembrara de haver acariciado alguém como fazia agora... Tinha medo... medo de machuca-la, de feri-la...

- Então eu fiz aquela promessa boba que me salvou da solidão...

Kagome podia sentir a respiração de Inuyasha, estava próxima ao seu rosto, podia sentir o calor que emanava do corpo dele, podia sentir-lhe o toque das mãos em seu rosto...

-Jamais foi uma promessa boba... - Inuyasha estava com os olhos fechados, seus lábios roçavam levemente nos de Kagome...

Kagome então abriu os olhos e se distanciou ligeiramente...

-Mas tudo mudou...

Inuyasha parou a centimentros da boca da menina...

- Como eu disse, se a um mês atrás você se negasse a me dizer seu nome tudo aquilo que eu acreditava, tudo aquilo por que eu pensei ter voltado iria ruir... Como se eu tivesse voltado por algo que não existe. Mas agora...

-Agora?- os olhos de Inuyasha brilhavam, ele tinha medo, medo e esperança...

-Existe alguém... Ele é muito importante para mim, alguém que nunca me prometeu nada, mas para quem eu sempre voltaria, mesmo que apenas para ficar ao lado dele... É por isso que eu digo que tudo mudou... Hoje eu tenho alguém, alguém por quem voltar.

-Ele deve ser muito importante para você- Inuyasha ainda tinha dúvidas...

-Demais... Ele é um tolo, arrogante, mas eu sei que o Inuyasha precisa de mim, assim como eu preciso dele... Sei que jamais poderia deixa-lo... Eu voltei pela sua promessa, e eu nunca poderei te agradecer por isso... Mas hoje eu sei que voltei para ele... mesmo que a promessa tenha sido feita a você ... Será que você está conseguindo me entender? Voce me perdoa?

- Acho que eu entendo bem mais do que você imagina... Sabe de uma coisa menininha, eu nunca vou te esquecer... Essa pessoa tem muito sorte de ser amada por você. Acho que isso é adeus...

Inuyasha se levantou e ajudou Kagome a se levantar também... Ele apesar de tentar se manter sereno,sorria por dentro, ela queria a ele, não o humano que ele não era, mas o youkai que a amava.

Kagome sorriu...

-Sim, eu acho que é... Nos veremos de novo?

-Sinceramente eu nao sei... Mas algo me diz que eu sempre estarei com você...

-Eu sempre estarei com voc

Eles estavam de pé, um diante do outro.

Kagome o abraçou...

-Nunca vou te esquecer...

-O que você vai fazer agora?- Inuyasha estava curioso

- Não sei, talvez eu agora encontre o meu destino...

Inuyasha sorriu ao ver a menina se afastando dele... Ela andava devagar, às vezes olhava para trás e lhe acenava.

Você me ama, menininha, não a um humano, você me ama minha Kagome...

Eu te amo, minha Kagome.

* * *

OiOiOi...

Um capitulo curtinho, é fato, mas porfavor, perdoem essa pobre escritora de fics...  
Dia desses me falaram q eu falo demais e q sou muito palhaça... Imaginem, eu falando demais, e palhaça...  
Como eu eu, EUZINHA, ficasse por aí falando besteiras e divagando sempre q tenho a oportunidade...  
Por isso, apartir de agora, afim de mudar essa imagem q tem de mim resolvi q serei uma menina contida (do contrario já estou vendo q vou me chamar para animar festa de criança, imagina eu, Lady Mirza, a megera do , como rainha doa baixinhos...) AiAiAi... resumindo: Hj nao tenho absoluatmente nada para falar, estou sem inspiração, sem ideia e resolvi começar a escrever um monte de besteiras... Agora acho melhor eu e minhas loucuras pararmos antes q vcs saiam correndo...

Kassie-chan, fala ae menina, finalmente vc se deu conta de q eu sou megera total...  
Mas já q é para sermos sincera, lá vamos nós: EU ASSISTI MARIA DO BAIRRO, MARIMAR, MARIA MARCEDES, CHIQUITITAS, e outras tantas novelas mexicanas toscas... Ninguém merece!!! Acho q é por isso q eu tenho uma queda por escerver drama... hauhauhauhauha...

Será q alguém vai continuar a ler meus fics depois dessa confissão? Duvido muito... huahauhauhauhauah

LP Vany-chan,  
Gente pára tudo!!!  
Vamos dar boas vindas a LP Vany-chan q finalmente criou coragem para comentar aqui...  
de agora em diante eu e minhas loucuras e divagações queremos te ver sempre por aqui em menina  
Valeu por comentar e espero q continue gostando

Gente gostei dessa história de falar no plural, agora já sabe qd eu me referi a nós, quer dizer eu minhas divagações e minhas loucuras (por favor, entendam, sou uma leonina, preciso massagear o meu ego de vez em quando)

Gy-chan, fala ae miga, cara nós (eu e minhas loucuras, nao se esqueça q hj vou falar td no plural) somos muito loucas esquecemos de dar o nosso  
Finalmente vc ta percebendo q sou megera total... Eu tinha me esquecido do Mirok e meio q encaixei ele aqui nesse capitulo, ficou meio tosco mais enfim... Por sinal eu já havia esquecido do Kouga, vou ter q dar um jeito para traze-lo tb  
Adoro vc menina e pode deixar q já vou te adicionar, ok?  
Bjs

Bem galera, é isso, vamos parando por aqui (e com essa historia de plural tb, meu ego já foi suficientemente massageado)

Para quem trem comentado sempre muuiito obrigado, bem, e para quem nao comenta, espero q estejam gostando, snif, snif... mesmo q vcs nao falem comigo, snif, snif... to zoando...

Bjs no coração


	13. Poder Oculto

**O PODER OCULTO **

As semanas passavam rapidamente. Novamente a Lua completava o seu ciclo e essa seria a primeira noite em que mais uma vez ela desapareceria do céu...

Apesar de treinar todos os dias incessantemente Kagome ainda não apresentava nenhum poder espiritual.

Ela continuava a treinar junto a Kikyou e passara a ter aulas também com Sangoe Mirok, tudo na tentativa de que os poderes da menina se relevelassem.

Kikyou a cada dia mostrava-se mais amarga ao ver distanciar-se a promessa de sagrar Kagome sacerdotisa.

Inuyasha e Kagome se aproximavam mais e mais. Se entendiam pelo olhar, como se fossem apenas um, como se sempre estivessem estado juntos, como se não houvesse mais ninguém no mundo além deles.

Apesar da inocente declaração que Kagome fizera a Inuyasha sem saber, ele não se declarara a ela, apesar de todo o carinho que a garota lhe dava, ainda precisava lutar contra anos de abandono e rejeição que trazia arraigado em seu peito, mas essa muralha que ele contruira em volta de si, cada vez mais dava sinais de que começava a desmoronar...

Kikyou apenas observava em um silencioso ódio e ciúme até onde sua irmã ía, aonde ela prórpia jamais consiguira chegar: No coração do Hanyou

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Já se passaram 3 meses e essa maldita menina ainda não desenvolveu nenhum poder espiritual..."

Kikyou andava pela floresta, cada dia mais se convencia de que Kagome jamais poderia ser sacerdotisa. Os treinamentos estavam cada vez amais severos, elas treinavam dia e noite, mas os poderes da menina não se revelavam.

Kikyou parou em frente à árvore sagrada, passou a mão em seu tronco, olhava fixamente para frente, mas via muito além...

Três meses... Três meses e nada. Kikyou fechou os olhos... Viu três meses passarem rapidamente por si...

Kagome a cada dia mais próxima de Inuyasha...

Inuyasha estava tão diferente, já não mais procurava Kikyou, já não mais conversavam, nunca estavam juntos. Quando Kikyou não estava treinando Kagome para que seu poder espiritual despertasse, Inuyasha tentava ensina-la a lutar. Nunca estavam próximos..

Não havia na aldeia quem não amasse aquela menina....

Kikyou abriu os olhos, segurava-se para não permitir que as lágrimas rolassem por sua face, lágrimas de ódio...

"Essa maldita menina que parecer querer tudo o que é meu..."

Kikyou ainda tinha seus pensamentos longe quando ouviu um grito de desespero ecoando pela floresta. Não precisava adivinhar, já sabia quem era... Kagome.

Kikyou correu, seus peito batia dividido entre o medo de que algo acontecesse com a menina e ela não pudesse se tornar sacerdotisa e a vontade de que a Kagome saísse de vez do seu destino...

Ela corria, movida apenas pelo instinto... Movida pelo ódio, por dúvidas e incertezas.

Kikyou chegou a tempo de ver uma menina vestida como sacerdotisa fugindo do monstro, estava muito afastada da aldeia, dificilmente alguém deve tê-la ouvido gritar... Inuyasha estava no povoado, ele também não a ouviria...

Kikyou permanecera escondida atrás de uma árvore de modo que pudesse ver o que estava acontecendo, mas não pudesse ser vista.

Kagome corria, desesperada, atrás de si mais um vez estava a mulher centopéia...

- Dessa vez não tem rio para você se jogar garotinha...- a mulher centopéia falava com uma voz cínica e ardilosa- Vai rezar para a mamãe de novo?

Ao ouvir essas palavras Kagome parou de correr...

-Não, não vou mais fugir, eu vou lutar- Dizendo isso ela envergou o arco que trazia nas mãos e mirou a flecha no coração do youkai.

A mulher-centopéia parou assustada, se aquela menina fosse realimente a irmã da miko, uma única flecha seria o suficiente para destruí-la...

Kagome respirou fundo, precisava acertar... Mas sabia que apenas uma flecha não seria capaz de matar a youkai, seria necessário encarrega-la com um poder espiritual... Um poder que ela não possuía. Mas não iria desistir, iria lutar até o fim...

Kikyou observava, não tinha coragem de interferir, queria saber até onde a menina iria, do que ela seria capaz.

Kagome disparou a flecha que voou certeira até o coração da youkai... No entanto a flecha, apesar de cravada no peito do mostro, não fora o suficiente sequer para machuca-la...

-Ora, ora, então você realmente não possui poder algum- a mulher centopéia ria- Com certeza não serve para que querer absorver seus poderes, mas você deve servir como um bom almoço...

A youkai se lançou contra a menina que foi jogada para longe batendo com a cabeça fortemente em uma pedra que estava no chão e desmaiando... Um fio de sangue escorreu da cabeça de Kagome fazendo um fino desenho pelo seu rosto.

Kikyou que até então observava virou as costas e se apoiou na árvore, estava paralisada, sua mente dizia para ela salvar sua irmã, era sangue do seu sangue e seria a sacerdotisa em seu lugar, no entanto seu coração a paralisava.

A youkai foi em direção da menina que estava no chão, o fraco cheiro de sangue que vinha da menina abria ainda mais seu apetite..

A youkai estava próxima o bastante do rosto da menina, já podia sentir-lhe o sabor da pele...

De repente uma luz lilás começou a surgir ao redor do corpo da menina, era uma luz suave e extremamente poderosa, que envolvia todo o corpo de Kagome e começava a ergue-la no ar. A youkai recuou ao ver a tamanho poder que emanava do corpo daquela menina...

Kikyou ainda de costas percebeu uma luz vindo do local onde estava Kagome, sentia uma energia tremenda, um poder absurdo, mas no entanto era uma força tão pacífica, tão morna. Kikyou voltou-se para o local de onde vinha a luz e viu...

Kagome estava erguida no ar pelo seu próprio poder, suas roupas de sacerdotisa pareciam que não tocavam seu corpo... Seus cabelos, negros e compridos se espelhavam pelo ar, emoldurando o rosto da menina...

Os olhos de Kagome estavam abertos, no entanto seus orbes não tinham a costumeira cor, mas emanavam um brilho diferente, pareciam duas jóias lilases... A Jóia de quatro almas

Kikyou ficou espantada, aquela energia era o próprio brilho da Jóia de Quatro Almas. Kikyou apanhou a jóia de dentro de seu kimono e se espantou ao ver que a jóia estava cinza. Mais uma vez Kikyou olhou para a irmã, aquela garota havia canalizado todo o poder da Jóia...

Mas isso era impossível, nem mesmo a miko poderia canalizar o poder da Jóia... Quem era a Kagome afinal?

-Oh, esse poder só pode ser... - a youkai começou a se afastar.... Ela reconhecia aquele poder.... - Esse é o poder da mi...

Uma forte explosão de luz calou a voz da youkai...

Kikyou fechou os olhos que não podiam suportar a luz... Quando tornou a olhar viu Kagome caída no chão, desmaiada. A youkai havia desaparecido, fora consumida pelo poder da menina...

Kikyou tornou a olhar a Jóia de Quatro Almas que recuperara sua cor...

Apesar de haver descoberto o poder oculto de sua irmã, Kikyou tinha o olhar sério...

- Essa menina canalizou todo o poder da Jóia, ela, durante alguns segundos, foi à própria Jóia viva... Como ela pode ter tanto poder? Como ela pode? Quem é ela?

Kikyou se afastou... Tinha perguntas...

Quem é, realmente, Kagome?

Perguntas que só podiam ser respondidas por uma pessoa...

Uma pessoa que havia visto seus nascimentos, que connheciamsuas histórias, que sabia seus destinos...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO

Inuyasha corria, tinha o peito apertado...

Mais uma vez sentira aquela estranha sensação de perda...

Agora ele corria, mas ao contrario do que acontecera há tempos, sabia exatamente por quem buscava... Procurava pela única pessoa capaz de aquecer seu coração, procurava por Kagome...

Inuyasha encontrou Kagome caída no chão em um campo aberto, seu coração se apertou ao sentir vir da menina cheiro de sangue....

Ele correu e a tomou nos braços, viu que trazia em pequeno ferimento na cabeça, olhou em volta, não havia ninguém, mas ele podia sentir, ainda que fraco, o cheiro de um youkai e de uma sacerdotisa

- A Kikyou esteve aqui...- mas uma vez ele olhou para a garota que trazia nos braços- Sabe de uma coisa menininha, algo me diz que eu não devo mais deixa-la sozinha...

- Inuyasha?- Kagome abriu os olhos e se deparou com preocupados olhos cor de âmbar a olhar para ela...

- Você está bem?- Inuyasha sorria, ainda tinha na mente a inocente declaração que Kagome fizera a ele sem saber...

- Estou... Já pode me colocar no chão- a voz da garota soou divertida ao repreender Inuyasha por ainda mante-la erguida nos braços

Inuyasha atendeu ao pedido da menina, mas não a soltou completamente, continuava a ampara-la, a segurando pela cintura

- O que aconteceu?- A voz do jovem hanyou soou apreensiva

- Eu não me lembro qao certo, lembro apenas que a Mulher-Centopéia estava me perseguindo então eu batia com a cabeça, quando acordei, bem, estava no seu colo

- Isso não explica muito as coisas... A Kikyou estava treinando com você?

- Não... Porque?

- Por nada, apenas imaginei que vocês estivessem treinando- Inuyasha guardou para si a certeza de que Kikyou estivera naquele local, talvez a miko afinal tenha salvado a irmã...

- Bem, eu cou voltar a treinar...- Kagome estava decidida a tornar-se mais forte...

Inuyasha observava o rosto da menina, tão sereno, tão sem medo, tão livre de qualquer sentimento mesquinho, tão puro

Ele lentamente passou a mão pela face da menina, limpando o fio de sangue que escorria pelo pequeno ferimento que a menina trazia na cabeça

- Acho melhor você cuidar desse ferimento primeiro...

- Mas não é nada demais... Além do que, eu já tinha que ter aprendido a me cuidar sozinha

- Eu sei... Mas deixa eu ser a pessoa que vai estar ao seu lado... Sempre... Me deixa cuidar de você...

A menina sorriu... Inuyasha então pegou a menina no colo e começou a saltar, vencendo velozmente as distancias da floresta...

A menina encostou a cabeça no peito do rapaz e fechou os olhos, sentiasse segura nos braços dele...

Inuyasha olhava para a garota que tão entregue estava em seus braços. Ele sorria...

"Você me ama menininha, minha doce menininha. Eu quero cuidar de você, da mesma forma como você sempre cuida de mim... Quero que você saiba hoje o quanto eu também te amo..."

* * *

OiOiOi... 

Fale ae galerinha... Esse fim de semana quase que eu não atualizo os fics... estou simplesmente morta de cansaço: Trabalho, estágio, família, amigos, affair... Sério mesmo, para vcs terem uma idéia de como a situação está critica eu nem vou ficar com as minhas costumeiras divagações

Alguém pára o mundo que eu quero descer...

Nadeshico, não chore, nem tenha trecos.. Não quero ser acusada por homicidio culposo by net... rsrsrs... Bem, espero q continue gostando e trate a senhora de comentar mais vezes heim... Afinal eu tb sou sentimental...  
bjs

Kassie-chan, COMO ASSIM NAO SOU MAIS MEGERA?! vc está falando isso pq nao sabe o q espera o final desse fic hauhauhauhauahuahuahua... Ah... td mundo já teve a sua fase de chiquititas... Eu até hj canto a música mentirinhas,e faço as coregografias para a minha irmã de 4 aninhos: ninguém merece!!!  
bjs no coração menina

Carolzinha, nao se preocupe... já li as suas explicações rsrsrs... Tb estava com saudades de ti menina... Cê sabe q eu te adoro né?  
bjs

Kagura Mayfair, menina menina... Nao chora nao... rsrsrs... Quero sempre te ver por aqui agora, ok? Bjs no coração

Gy-chan, fala ae menina... verdade nem nos falamos muito pelo msn... Minha irmã solicitou a minha presença para coloca-la para dormir, aí, já era quem caiu no sono fui eu... rsrsrs..  
Minha maninha fofa? hauhauhauhauah... Na boa ela deve ter sido da escola de Bin Laden.. A fedelha toca o maior terror aqui em casa... deixa td de pernas para o ar... Mas eu sou louca pela minha pequenininha...  
Qt a falta de atitude de Inu... Bem,compreenda, eu me inspirei no meu atual affair... UM BOSSAL TOTAL Q NAO TOMA NENHUMA ATITUDE!!!! passou...passou, calma, mas enfim... No final desse cap. ele deu a entender q fará alguma coisa... Ao contrário do bossal do meu affair... ma enfim... Melhor eu parar por aqui...  
Apropósito, valeu por ter dado as boas vindas para LP Vany-chan...

Bianca himura,sempre vc... a reinvidicadora... Na boa, vc é a maior revolucionária desse site...  
Vou até fazer a propaganda da sua campanha:o NQBEIK - Nós Queremos Beijos Entre Inu e Kagome!!! Será q mais alguém vai aderir? Olha q dependendo da resposta do pessoal a cena do beijo vai para o ar mais rápido... huahuahuahauh

AgomeVS, aqui está a atualização, espero q goste...  
Bjs menina....

Bem gente isso é tudo, realmente eu preciso dormir...  
Bjs no coração e tchau...


	14. Origens das Almas

**ORIGENS DAS ALMAS**

Kikyou andava rápido pela floresta, seu peito estava apertado por dúvidas e medos...

FLASHBACK:

Kagome estava erguida no ar pelo seu próprio poder, suas roupas de sacerdotisa pareciam que não tocavam seu corpo... Seus cabelos, negros e compridos se espelhavam pelo ar, emoldurando o rosto da menina...

Os olhos de Kagome estavam abertos, no entanto seus orbes não tinham a costumeira cor, mas emanavam um brilho diferente, pareciam duas jóias lilases... Duas jóias de quatro almas

Kikyou ficou espantada, aquela energia era o próprio brilho da Jóia de Quatro Almas. Kikyou apanhou a jóia de dentro de seu kimono e se espantou ao ver que a jóia estava cinza. Mais uma vez Kikyou olhou para a irmã, aquela garota havia canalizado todo o poder da Jóia...

Mas isso era impossível, nem mesmo a miko poderia canalizar o poder da Jóia... Quem era a Kagome afinal?

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Essa pergunta ressoava em sua mente: Quem é Kagome? Que imenso poder é esse que ela traz oculto.

Kikyou parou ao chegar ao lugar que buscava: Estava na aldeia, em frente a cabana da velha Kaede.

- Kikyou o que vc faz aqui?- Kaede estava ajoelhada, fazia as suas orçoes quando viu Kikyou entrar

- Está na hora de você me contar toda a verdade

- Do que você está falando?- a fisionomia de Kaede revelava sua preocupação

- Páre, páre... Eu já sei, já sei do poder oculto de Kagome, já sei... Mas eu não sei o porque, ainda... Mas acho que isso você pode me dizer...

Kaede abaixou a cabeça...

Finalmente, após tantos anos de mentiras e segredos... Finalmente chegou a hora de revelar a origem das almas de Kikyou e Kagome...

- Sempre me perguntei quanto tempo você evaria para notar...

Kikyou sentou-se diante da anciã que apesar de olhar para frente o que via acontecera a quase 15 anos atrás...

**FLASHBACK:**

- Kaede, Kaede, venha...- uma mulher muito bela, de longos cabelos cor de mel corria por uma campo cheio de flores.

Ela usava roupas de sacerdotisa, sobre sua pele clara, seus olhos eram de uma cor violeta profundos...

- Kiyone, me espera... Você sabe muito bem que eu não sou nenhuma menina- Kaede, uma senhora de aproximadamente 50 anos, também vestida de sacerdotisa, tentava acompanhar a amiga.

- Você vai viver muito mais do que eu...- Kiyone riu- Não duvido nada que ainda estará correndo por esses campos quando eu sequer conseguir levantar da cama... Você ainda vai me ajudar a criar minha filhinha...

- Mas que pressa é essa afinal?- Kaede sorriu, Kiyone realmente tinha o dom de tornar a todos felizes...

- Quero ir buscar flores para fazer uma surpresa para a Kikyou

- E aonde você quer buscar flores? No outro lado do mundo? Temos muitas flores aqui, pegue essas...

- Não, quero uma flor muito especial...

- Ai, menina, só você para me arrastar atrás de flores...

Kiyone sorriu e continuou correndo por entre as flores...

De repente uma forte energia sinistra tomou conta do céu que se tornou negro... Um forte vento começou a soprar, trazendo aquela terrivel energia sinistra e a espalhando pelo ar, cada vez mais e mais

Kiyone parou e ergueu seu arco e flecha, Kaede se uniu a amiga, envergando também seu arco... Elas olhavam em volta, mas não enxergavam nada além do céu negro

Uma gargalhada ecoando por todo o campo... Era uma gargalhada seca, falsa, irônica, como se saísse forçada, manipulada.

- Vejam só... A sacerdotisa Kiyone e a Jóia de Quatro Almas vieram me fazer uma visita, não podia esperar presente melhor do que esse...

-Quem está aí? Apareça!

Um homem se materializou diante de Kikyou e Kaede, era alto, com longos cabelos negros e ondulados chegando até a cintura, seu rosto era magro e seu sorriso, assim como seu olhar, frio

- Desculpe, foi indelacado da minha parte não me apresentar: Eu sou o pai da sua filhinha... Ou será que você já não se lembra mais de mim

- Oh meu deus... Kaede, foi esse o homem com quem eu sonhei na noite em que engravidei... Esse é o pai de Kikyou...- a voz de Kyone

Kaede olhava assustada para o homem a sua frente, lembrava-se perfeitamente do dia em que sua amiga acordara chorando, com a cama suja de sangue, prova da inocência perdida, dizendo que um homem aparecera para ela em um sonho e dissera que seria pai da futura sacerdotisa, 9 meses depois Kikyou nasceu.

- Pelo jeito você me reconheceu...

- O que você quer aqui?

-Bem, eu vim buscar o que é meu...

- Como assim buscar o que é seu? O que você quer? Responda logo!- a sacerdotisa não podia esconder o pavor de sua voz

- Ora, ora Kiyone, pense bem, eu quero a minha filha... A futura sacerdotisa... A futura guardiã da Jóia de Quatro Almas... Ela me pertence e a Jóia também, um dia, vai me pertencer...

- Do que... do que você está falando?- o pavor na voz de Kiyone deu lugar ao desespero, não podia entender o siginificado das palavras daquele homem

- Ora, ora... Eu pensei que você fosse mais inteligente miko... Eu sou o pai da Kikyou, ela tem o meu sangue. A Jóia de Quatro Almas só responde ao sangue de uma miko, parte desse sangue é meu agora. É um sangue que corre nas veias da Kikyou e que ela não poderá nega-lo quando eu a chamar... Ela é como eu...

-Você é um monstro...- Kiyone olhava aterrorizada para aquele monstro que estava diante dela... Sim ela dera a luz a uma filha dele... Kikyou também tinha o sangue dele- A Kikyou é uma criança, ela não é um objeto. Além do mais, ela também tem o meu sangue, e ele vai prevalescer...

Kiyone acreditava na filha, sempre soubera que sua filha não era uma criança comum, como comum também não fora a sua concepcção, mas ela acreditava que com amor e carinho sua filha poderia crescer boa e gentil, jamais cederia aquele sangue, que agora ela descobrira, pertencer aquele maldito...

-Kiyone, não seja tola... Vc acha mesmo? Você sabe que a Kikyou é diferente de você, apesar de ser uma criança ela é sempre séria, fria e distante. Ela não pertence ao seu mundo de pureza e bondade...A Kikyou não é boa...O que você acha que vai acontecer quando a Kikyou entregar fizer o ritual passando o poder da Jóia para mim?

- Ela não fará isso...

- Ah, fará sim, você sabe disso.

- Enquanto eu for a sacerdotisa, a Jóia e a minha filha estarão a salvo- Kiyone firou a flecha no coração do demonio que tinha a forma de homem

- Posso dar um jeito nisso...

O homem avançou em direção a Kiyone que soltou a flecha. Ele lançou seu miasma que derreteu a fecha. A sacerdotisa caiu ajoelhada diante do incrivel poder daquele homem.

- Isso não é possivel... Quem é você?

- Pode me chamar de Narak...

- Kaede corra daqui...- Kiyone falou com a senhora que até então assistia a tudo atônita...

- Não Kiyone, eu vou ficar com você... Vou ficar com você até o fim...- Dizendo isso Kaede se ajoelhou ao lado da amiga- Se você vai morrer, tenha a certeza de que eu irei com você minha amiga, até o fim...

As duas deram as mãos e encararam firmimente seus destinos. Nao havia mais nada que pudessem fazer... A diferença de poderes era grande demais.

Narak riu, uma risada seca e falsa e lançou-se contra as sacerdotisas que estavam ajoelhadas. Quando se preparava para atacar-lhes com um golpe fatal no coração sentiu atrás de si uma luz intensa...

Olhou para o local de onde vinha a luz mas seus olhos não suportavam o brilho...

Kiyone e Kaede sentiam uma energia morna e cálida de onde vinha a luz, mas ao contrário de Narak que não suportava au luz, lá no centro daquela esfera luminosa elas viram a silueta de uma mulher.

- Demônio, vá embora daqui... Você pode ser forte, mas não é capaz de lutar contra o poder maior...

- Maldição- Narak sentia seu corpo se desfazer diante daquela forte presença. Quem era aquela mulher, quem era capaz de ter tanto poder? Qual era o poder maior, do qual ela falava, e que ele não podia suportar?

Essas eram perguntas que Narak se fazia, mas que no entanto, naquele momento, não era capaz de responder.

Ele liberou seu miasma, que apesar de forte, não foi suficiente para macular a forte luz que emanava da mulher, e desapareceu...

- Eu vou voltar Kiyone, assim que me recuperar eu voltarei para buscar o que é meu, espere por mim.- essas foram as últimas palavras ditas por Narak antes que a sua energia sinistra desaparecesse completamente...

- Quem... quem é você?- Kiyone olhava assombrada para a mulher diante de si.

A luz que envolvia o corpo dela foi desaparecendo suavemente, revelando o corpo de uma mulher muito bela...

Ela usava trajes de guerreira, trazia preso na citura uma espada, seus cabelos muito longos, eram cacheados e desciam por suas costas, como seu fosse um manto, seu rosto sereno exibia um sorriso muito suave. Seus olhos eram de um de uma azul escuro profundo.

- Não tenha medo, Kiyone, não vou te fazer mal...

- Eu não tenho- Kiyone lentamente se levantou ajundando Kaede a fazer o mesmo

- Eu sou Midoriko...

- Você é Midoriko?- Kiyone e Kaede disseram em uníssono enquanto olhavam incrédulas para a mulher diante de si.

Midoriko a sacerdotisa que há centenas de anos atrás travou uma luta com youkais e de quem o coração puro deu origem a Jóia de Quatro Almas...

- Isso é impossível!!! Midoriko morreu há centenas de anos e a sua alma está presa, lutando ainda com a almas dos youkais, dentro da Jóia.

- Isso tudo é verdade,parte minha alma está aprisionada dentro da Jóia, condenada a viver a eternidade na luta contra os demônios. Mas eu sou a consciência da Midoriko que permanece ainda para proteger a Jóia e garantir que ela jamais caia em mão malígnas, uma parte de sua alma que não foi aprisionada. Eu sou a vontade da Midoriko em proteger as pessoas, sou seu grande amor pela humanidade. Estou sempre perto das sacerdotisas como você, que purificam a Jóia e o meu próprio espirito.

- Purificamos o seu espírito?

- Sim, a Jóia foi formada por almas profanas e por um coração puro, eu fui condenada a lutar eternamente dentro da Jóia, mas essa luta é muito difícil. Na luta contra esses youkais meu coração é constantemente contaminado por essa energiasinistra... se isso acontecer a Jóia de Quatro Almas perderá seu brilho e se tornará negra. Nesse dia o mundo que vocês conhecem estaria perdido. Quando você purifica a Jóia, na verdade está purificando meu coração, para que ele não se renda aos poderes do mal.

- Mas o que você quer afinal? Queria nos proteger do Narak, proteger a Jóia?- Kaede estava confusa.

- Quero muito mais do que isso...

Midoriko suspirou fundo, como se sentisse um grande pesar...

- Vejo uma era de trevas se aproximando. A grande batalha que eu iniciei a centenas de anos, trouxe anos de relativa paz, mas essa paz está para acabar...

- O que você quer dizer com isso?- Kaede sentia um calafrio ao ouvir essas palavras

- Quero dizer que o momento da derradeira batalha se aproxima. O destino de homens e youkais finalmente será decidido. E agora que Narak maculou o sangue da linhagem das sacerdotisas o destino pode não ser fávoravel aos homens.

- Mas o que eu posso fazer?- Kiyone, que até então ouvira a tudo calada, falou.

- Pode me ajudar?- a voz de Kiyone saiu em um timido pedido...

- Como?

- Permita que a sua filha seja a sacerdotisa que guiará os homens na hora das trevas

- Mas a Kikyou é filha do Narak... Como ela pode fazer isso...

- Eu não me referi a Kikyou... Eu me preciso renascer nesse mundo... Eu quero pedir que você aceite ser a minha mãe...

- Sua mãe?- os olhos de Kiyone se encheram de lágrimas, diante dela, o espírito de uma grande mulher pedia para ser sua filha- Mas eu...

- Não se preocupe... Tudo dará certo no final- a voz de Midoriko era suave e calma

- Seria uma honra, minha filha...

Midoriko sorriu, seu corpo encheu-se de luz e ela se aproximou de Kiyone, que fechou os olhos e sorriu...

Lentamente o corpo de Midoriko foi se tornando luz, por completo e entrando dentro do ventre da sacerdotisa.

Kiyone chorava ao sentir a doce e morne energia que se alojava em seu ventre.

A energia foi diminuindo até desaparecer completamente tornando apenas uma fraca batida de um minusculo coração...

"Vejo uma era de muitas lutas e muitas guerras. O destino vai parecer brincar com os sentimentos de mortais e youkais. Vocês serão testemunhas de o nascer de uma nova era, mas não se preocupem, porque nenhum demônio é capaz de superar o Poder Maior, lembrem-se disso e tudo dará certo no final"

Kyione olhou para Kaede... As duas se abraçaram, sorrindo e chorando.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

- Isso é mentira!!! Isso é mentira!!!- Kikyou chorava, seu rosto demonstrava o pavor que aquelas palavras tinham lhe causado...

- Eu queria que fosse mentira... Juro, que se eu pudesse daria a vida para que tudo não passase de uma mentira... mas essa é a verdade...

Kikyou estava transtornada...

- Quer dizer que eu sou a filha de um demônio enquanto que a minha irmã foi enviada pelo céu?- A voz de Kikyou soava como uma triste irônia...- Meu pai é um demônio e Kagome é a reencarnação de Midoriko, é isso?

Kaede chorava, podia entender o ódio que a Kikyou trazia em seu peito...

- Sua mãe te amava, ela te amou quando te pegou no colo pela primeira vez, mesmo sem saber quem era seu pai, e continuou te amando mesmo depois de saber...

-Eu sou a filha de um demônio... de um demônio...

- Mas você não é um... será que você não ouviu nada do que eu disse? A sua mãe te amava, ela acreditava na sua alma, eu também acredito, você deveria fazer o mesmo...

- Quantas pessoas na aldeia sabem dessa história? Quem mais sabe disso?- Kikyou estava desesperada, não ouvia o que Kaede dizia, pensava apenas nas trevas que trazia dentro de si

- Ninguém além de mim. Sua mãe me fez jurar que eu jamais cotaria a ninguém, nem mesmo a você. Mas agora, tudo foi longe demais, eu já não podia mais guardar esse segredo.

Kikyou andava de um lado para o outro, não conseguia ficar parada, não conseguia olhar para Kaede. Ela se virou e começou a andar, saiu da cabana, não sabia para onde ia, mas não queria ficar parada, não queria ficar em lugar algum....

- Kikyou aonde você vai? Kikyou?- Kaede gritava enquanto via a jovem se afastar...

Kaede se voltou para o interior da cabana, se ajoelhou...

- Kyione, por favor, protega Kikyou, proteja a sua filhinha dela mesma...

* * *

OiOiOi (só para nao perder o costume)

HAuhauhauahuahuahauhauhauhauha.... Finalmente eu coloquei um dos capitulos mais esclarecedores desse fic...  
Vcs pensavam que esse era um fic com uma história simples e linear? Acreditavam que realemente o maior drama de Kikyou era ter tido seu destino trocado pelo da irmã?  
Surpresa!!!  
E bem, isso é apenas o começo de grandes surpresas que aguardam esse fic... HAuhauhauahuah...  
Mas vou dar uma pista para vcs... Saibam que eu ando lendo muito Sheakespere... (para bom entendedor meia palavra basta hauhauhauha)

Carolzinha, fala ae minina... ah era o q me faltava mais uma para aderir as campanhas que a Bianca Himura inventa hahahah... beijos menina

Kassie-chan, vc está pondo em dúvida meu grau de Megeridade (nossa será q isso existe?)? Pois aguarde até o final... Miga, na verdade acho q o tal baka nao está nem aí para mim, mas só posso dizer uma coisa: Quem perde é ele... Mas enfim, melhor deixar quieto antes q o meu cutuvelo volte a doer... Vou saber q estoyu no fundo do poço no dia em q eu ouvir uns pagodinhos toscos para afogar a mágoa hauhauhauhauh... Imagina só... A megera ouvindo Belo? huahauhauha  
Na boa, te ADORO!!!  
Mil beijos no coração e valeu pelo conselho...

Gy-chan, na boa família é tudo figura...  
Ah... amnde beijos para teu maninho e ve se pede para ele dar um folga para vc usar o pc, vc pode alegar q é para fazer uma pobre escritora de fics feliz... hauhauhau  
Bjs menina  
Obs.: caso a barra de chocolate ainda esteja disponível, aceitop doações... hauhauhauha

Kagura Mayfair, fala ae figurinha, ta aqui o cap fesquinho, espero q goste...  
Valeu pela força..  
Bjs

Himura Bianca, chegou quem faltava: A encrequeira!!! Saiba que Carolzinha aderiu a tua campanha, mas por favor páre por aqui... Espero q pelo menos as revelaçoes de hj te deixem boquiaberta por um tempo hauhauhauhau  
Garota tu é uma figura, na boa nao existe... Eu já disse q te adoro?  
Bem, como vc está "espetada" vou perdoar o teu humor hj, mas nao te acostume, ok?  
Beijos e queijos para vc tb hahuahuahuahahuah

AgomeVS!AgomeVS!AgomeVS!!! HUAhauhauhauhaua... Vc q quase acabou com meu mistério, q foi a q mas perto chegou da verdade, e ae, quero saber gostou do cap de hj?  
Aposto q por essa vc nao esperava, como eu disse eu detesto ser previsivel....  
Bjs menina e ve se tenta descobrir o q vai acontecer no final...

Bem galerinha, é isso,  
beijos nos corações de todos e até...


	15. A Jóia Negra

**A J"IA NEGRA**

Kikyou corria pela a aldeia, queria fugir...

Ela esbarrou em Shippou, derrubando o pequenino youkai no chão que ficou observando a miko se distanciar.

- Nossa, o que será que aconteceu?- Mirok ajudou Shippou a se levantar

- Não faço a mínima idéia, mas algo me diz que seja lá o que for, não é bom...

Os dois observaram a jovem sacerdotisa correr até desaparecer, entrando na floresta...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Maldita!!! Você é uma maldita!!!

Kikyou chorava, lembrava-se das palavras da anciã...

Eu sou filha de um demônio, enquanto que você, você é filha de um anjo...

Sua maldita...

Kikyou chorava ao perceber que jamais podería fugir...

Não podia fugir das trevas que trazia dentro de si... dentro de cada uma de suas células, de seu coração

Sempre fora diferente, sempre sentira-se diferente de todos que conhecia, não apenas por ser uma sacerdotisa.

Lembrava-se de sua mamãe, rindo e a ensinando a sorrir... Kiyone era a única capaz de provocar-lhe um sorriso. Depois que sua mãe morrera, ela jamais sorrira, e agora, apenas agora entendia o porque... Sua alma era negra, assim como seu coração, assim como seu destino...

E aquela maldita, a Kagome, lhe tirara tudo, tudo era culpa dela... Se ela não tivesse nascido... Se a alma dela não existisse, a alma da grande Midoriko, também não haveria Jóia de Quatro Almas...

A origem de todo esse mal era amaldita alma daquela menina.... A Alma dela...

Kikyou parou de correr ao ouvir a voz de sua irmã, ela estava rindo, estava conversando com alguém...

A miko foi andando lentamente para não fazer nenhum ruído, suas lágrimas pararam de rolar e cecaram em sua face. Novamente Kikyou vestiu a fria máscara de indiferença

- Inuyasha, seu tonto, eu já disse que estou bem- a voz da Kagome soava divertida

Kikyou escondeu-se atrás de uma àrvore, de onde podia ver perfeitamente sua irmã, sentada perto do rio.

estava contra o vento, dessa forma o hanyou não poderia sentir-lhe o cheiro, ainda mais que eles estavam perto da água.

A menina estava rindo e com uma das mãos jogava água no hanyou que se encontrava diante dela, também sentado no chão

Eles pareciam tão felizes...

Felizes como eu nunca pude ser por sua causa...

- Eu já te disse, me deixa cuidar de você...- Inuyasha falava com um tom de voz tão despreocupada e terno, como a Kikyou jamais se lembrara de ter ouvido antes

- Mas eu já disse que estou bem, foi apenas um machucadinho de nada, não tem com que se preocupar...

- Eu só me preocupo porque me importo demais com você, não quero que nada de mal te aconteça, nem mesmo um "machucadinho"

Inuyasha estendeu a mão e tocou a face da menina que ao sentir o toque fechou os olhos

- Você é muito importante para mim... Tão importante que às vezes eu até sinto meu peito doer, parece que você está aqui dentro, dentro do meu coração, de uma forma tão intensa, que penso que falta espaço para isso que eu sinto...- o jovem hanyou continuou a falar

Kikyou não suportou mais ouvir a declaração do homem que ela tanto amava sendo feita para a pessoa que ela mais odiava no mundo

A miko voltou a correr, não podia ficar para ouvir o resto, não podia suportar tanta dor... Tanto ódio

Ela correu até suas pernas não suportarem mais correr, não supotarem mais erguer seu ódio... Até cair ajoelhada no chão, com seu coração repleto de dor, amargura e raiva

Kikyou começou a rir, ela dava gargalhadas...

- Mesmo que eu corre-se até esgotar todas as minhas forças eu não poderia fugir de nada, nem do meu destino, nem de minha alma nem do meu ódio- Kikyou ria, cada vez mais desesperada.

- E porque você quer fugir?- Uma voz masculina surgiu de algum ponto atrás das árvores.

Kykiou se levantou, e olhou ao redor, buscou de onde vinha essas palavras, mas não via nada além de árvores e um tenebroso silêncio

- Quem é? Quem está aí?

- Meu nome é Narak- um homem de longos cabelos negros ondulados e caindo por sobre as costas surgiu diante da miko- Mas você pode me chamar de papai...

- Seu maldito... Como você ousa?- Kikyou não podia acreditar, aquele era o homem que havia lhe falado sobre as escrituras, sobre o fato de que Kagome e não ela deveria ser a sacerdotisa, aquele era o seu pai

- Ora, ora mais que recepção... Pelo jeito sua mãe não lhe ensinou bons modos...

- Não ouse se referir a minha mãe!!! Se eu tivesse com meu arco e flecha aqui, juro, juro que acabaria com a sua vida agora mesmo

Narak riu, uma risada seca e fria que se espalhou por toda a floresta

- E você acha mesmo que uma das suas flechas poderiam acabar com a minha vida? Minha filhinha, você tem muito o que aprender... Mas não vim aqui para te ensinar nada, pelo menos não nesse momento

- Então porque você veio?

- Porque eu sempre estive com você...Desde de quando você era pequenininha, desde quando você percebeu que era diferente das outras pessoas ao seu redor. Será que você não se lmbra de sempre ter me visto em seus sonhos ou então de haver sempre uma sombra ao seu lado aonde quer que você fosse?

Kikyou parou por um momento, podia se recordar claramente de sempre haver uma espécie de sombra que parecia segui-la aonde quer que ela fosse, uma presença que jamais a deixara sozinha. Via-se pequenina, andando pela floresta, nenhum aninal a atacava, nenhum mal lhe acontecia, suas noites eram repletas por sonhos e promessas de poder e grandeza.

- Era você?- a voz de Kikyou soou como a de uma garotinha que apenas agora reconhece o que sempre esteve diante de seus olhos

- Sempre te acompanhei, em cada passo, cada lágrima que você derramou...Eu te amo, como ninguém jamais te amou porque eu conheço as tervas que você tras dentro de si... As pessoas te respeitam, sentem até mesmo medo de você, mas ninguém te ama porque ninguém te entende como eu... Eu conheço bem a sua alma e seus anseios

- Você só quer a Jóia de Quatro Almas, não haja como se de repente você fosse um pai amoroso

- Seja lá o que for que eu quero a verdade é que você só tem a mim, minha filhinha... Mas quero te dar um presente apesra de todo esse ódio que você sente por mim

Narak estendeu o braço, tinha o punho fechado, trazendo alguma coisa

- Não quero nada que venha de você...

- Não?- Narak perguntou antes de rir e abrir a mão revelando uma imensa Jóia Negra...

Kikyou ficou boquiaberta diante da Jóia que Narak lhe oferecia, parecia com a Jóia de Quatro Almas, só que era Negra. Ela emitia uma luz e uma energia sinistra que parecia se espalhar e dominar tudo ao seu redor

A miko queria não olhar para aquela jóia, mas não podia, estava fascinada, hipnotizada, dominada por aquele brilho, por aquelas trevas

- Você quer a Jóia?

Kikyou queria dizer que não, queria fugir, mas seu corpo não obedecia

- Quero...

- Então pegue, minha filhinha...

Kikyou pgou a jóia das mãos de Narak, mas no entanto essa se desmanchou ao seu tocada pela miko, transformando-se em uma energia que penetrou o corpo da jovem.

Kikyou fechou os olhos ao sentir toda aquela energia percorrendo o seu corpo. Era uma energia demoníaca e poderosa, a miko sorriu ao sentir tamanho poder dentro do seu corpo. Sentia um prazer indescritivel. Estava sendo dominada por aquela onda de prazer e energia.

Seus olhos lentamente perderam o brilho se tornando opacos.

Kikyou já não mais sorria, seu rosto todo se transformou em uma única feição de ódio

- E agora, minha filhinha, o que você quer?

- Quero matar a maltida Kagome- Kikyou respondeu rindo, um sorriso carregado de maldade

- Então vá, tome aqui seu arco e flecha, acho que vai precisar- Narak disse rindo enquanto materializou um arco e flecha nas mãos de Kikyou

A miko tomou a arma nas mãos e se dispos a correr. Narak observava a jovem se distanciar...

- Vá Kikyou, derrame aquele sangue sagrado sobre a Jóia... Torne-a perfeita para mim

Narak ria, via seus planos se concretizando. Algumas coisas não sairam como ele havia esperado, mas dessa forma seria muito melhor. Quando o sangue de Midoriko maculasse a Jóia, não haveria, no mundo, alma capaz de purifica-la

* * *

OiOiOi... 

Gente... ando meio dódoi... Fora os problemas com estágio, familia, affair... huahuhahauha

Desculpem a demora para postar... Mas realmente nao puder escerver essa semana, para ser sincera escrevi esse capitulo igual a minha cara... Apropósito a cena de inu e kag continua no proximo capitulo...

Bjs (vou voltar para a cama...)

No proximo capitulo respondo todos os comentarios... Desculpem e beijos...


	16. Viver e Morrer

**VIVER E MORRER**

Kagome andava pela floresta, caminhava em direção à aldeia, ela estava sozinha, mas no entanto sorria, olhava para frente mas o que enxergava estava muito além de seus olhos, gravado em seu coração

FLASHBACK:

- Inuyasha, seu tonto, eu já disse que estou bem- a voz da Kagome soava divertida

Kagome estava sentada a beira do rio, estava rindo e com uma das mãos jogava água no hanyou que se encontrava diante dela, também sentado no chão

- Eu já te disse, me deixa cuidar de você...- Inuyasha falava com um tom de voz tão despreocupado e terno

- Mas eu já disse que estou bem, foi apenas um machucadinho de nada, não tem com que se preocupar...

- Eu só me preocupo porque me importo demais com você, não quero que nada de mal te aconteça, nem mesmo um "machucadinho"

Inuyasha estendeu a mão e tocou a face da menina que ao sentir o toque fechou os olhos

- Você é muito importante para mim... Tão importante que às vezes eu até sinto meu peito doer, parece que você está aqui dentro, dentro do meu coração, de uma forma tão intensa, que penso que falta espaço para isso que eu sinto...- o jovem hanyou continuou a falar

- Você também é muito... muito importante para mim... Sabe é você que faz com que eu não sinta mais medo

- Como assim?- o jovem hanyou parecia confuso com as palavras da menina

- Eu sentia muito medo... Durante toda a minha vida senti medo. Medo de nunca ser boa o bastante para a minha irmã, medo partir, de voltar, medo de ter que encarar o meu destino, medo da solidão

- E agora, você não tem mais medo?

- Em parte sim... Eu ainda tenho um pouco de medo do meu futuro, medo de não estar a altura do que esperam de mim, medo de não conseguir ser uma grande miko como minha irmã, mas não tenho mais medo da solidão, e isso me torna forte... Me torna forte saber que não importa qual seja o meu destino eu te terei ao meu lado, e em meu coração... Bem, então, eu sou invencível porque eu te trago sempre comigo... Você sempre estará comigo, não é?

Inuyasha sorriu...

- Sempre minha menininha... Sempre estarei ao seu lado... Tem uma coisa que eu preciso te dizer, e eu peço que não me interrompa pois se eu não disser tudo agora não vou ter coragem de dizer nunca mais...

Kagome assentiu com a cabeça...

- Você me disse que sempre sentiu medo, eu era como você, sempre senti medo, medo de minha vida, medo de ser fraco e de ser forte, medo de que não houvesse lugar nesse mundo para mim, lugar para alguém como eu, quem não era humano nem youkai, alguém que não era nada... Sempre vivi com esse medo e para esconde-lo eu me tornei forte, construí uma muralha ao meu redor, mas essa muralha me tornou só... Eu... eu sempre senti medo da solidão, mas nunca permiti que ninguém ultrapassasse essa muralha, até o dia em que eu te vi pela primeira vez...

- Naquela noite, lá no rio?- Kagome, apesar do que Inuyasha havia pedido o interrompeu

- No rio?- por um momento Inuyasha hesitou, ele ia falar, contar a verdade, contar qual foi a primeira vez que a tinha visto- É... foi... foi... em uma noite escura. Naquela noite escura você ultrapassou todas as barreiras que eu havia construído e me enxergou e eu me senti forte, forte por saber que não estou mais sozinho, que agora eu tenho alguém, alguém a quem eu quero muito bem, alguém por quem eu faria tudo. Descobri que essa é a maior de todas as forças, é a que nasce do coração

- Acho, então, que nos tornamos a força um do outro...

- É... acho que sim. Sabe você é muito especial para mim, porque você me conhece e me aceita... Acho que você é a única pessoa que me vê e não enxerga apenas uma metade de mim, não vê a metade humana ou a metade youkai, você me vê por inteiro, e me aceita. E eu nunca vou poder te agradecer por isso

- Eu acho que você não entendeu direito- Kagome ficou vermelha ao dizer essas palavras- Você não tem que me agradecer por eu te aceitar, porque eu não te aceito pelo que você é...

Inuyasha por um momento ficou paralisado ao ouvir essas palavras

- Na verdade...- Kagome continuou- ... na verdade, eu te amo pelo que você é...

Inuyasha ficou boquiaberto, antes de abrir um sorriso, ele afastou um fio de cabelo que, em desalinho, estava no rosto de Kagome. Eles ficaram sérios, se observando, cada um mergulhado nos olhos do outro, enxergando muito mais do que qualquer palavra poderia descrever...

Seus rosto se aproximaram, Kagome fechou os olhos, podia sentir o calor que vinha da pele de Inuyasha, agora tão próxima a sua, Inuyasha sentia o perfume que vinha de todo o corpo da menina, um cheiro suave e doce que o entorpecia, que o fazia esquecer de si...

- Vamos ficar juntos...- a voz de Inuyasha soou rouca

- ... para sempre

Seus lábios se procuraram, famintos, se encontraram, carinhosos, se uniram, eternos.

FIM DO FLASHBACK:

- Hey, Kagome...

-...- a jovem continuava andando alheia a tudo que lhe acontecia ao redor, sequer havia notado que alguém chamava por ela

- KAGOME, ACORDA!!!

Kagome "despertou" de suas lembranças sendo arrastada pela voz de Shippou que insistentemente chamava por ela...

- Shippou, o que houve?- Kagome perguntou enquanto o pequeno youkai se aninhava em seus braços

- Eu que perguntou, estou te berrando há muito tempo e você nem me ouve, fica rindo sozinha, feito uma boba- a pequenina raposa parecia indignada com a falta de atenção da jovem

- Acho que é porque eu estou feliz...

- Está feliz?- a expressão de indignação desapareceu do rosto de Shippou dando lugar a uma feição alegre- Nossa, que bom, há muito tempo que eu não te vejo feliz... E posso saber o porque?

- Há muito tempo não sou feliz, e o porquê... bem, acho que é porque não estou mais com medo, nem da solidão nem do meu destino...

- Você não precisa ter medo da solidão, porque nós vamos ficar juntos para sempre, não é?

- Vamos sim...- Kagome apertou Shippou em seus braços que se aninhou ainda mais...

- E então, agora vamos para a aldeia?

- Sim, vamos... vamos para a aldeia... Vamos para a nossa casa...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

O céu sobre a aldeia já estava pintado de vermelho, dentro de poucas horas seria noite...

Ao redor da fogueira estavam Sango, Mirok, Kaede, Shippou, Kagome e Inuyasha.

Inuyasha permanecia sério olhando para o fogo. Kagome, com Shippou no colo, tentava fazer Inuyasha rir, mas era em vão...

- Pelo jeito não consigo mais ultrapassar suas muralhas- Kagome falou baixo de forma que apenas Inuyasha pudesse ouvi-la

- Não... não é isso... É essa noite....

- O que tem ela?

- É a primeira... A primeira noite de lua nova... Nossa, às vezes parece que as luas passam tão velozes

- Mas, Inuyasha, qual o problema de ser a primeira noite de lua nova...

Inuyasha olhou sério para a garota ao seu lado, ela não sabia, ainda não sabia a verdade, mas ele precisava dizer, precisava que ela ultrapasse aquela ultima barreira, aquela última muralha que ela ainda não havia vencido

- Essa noite eu preciso te contar uma coisa... eu...

- Senhorita Kagome... Senhorita Kagome?!?!

Inuysha foi interrompido por um aldeião que vinha correndo em direção à eles, todos ficaram apreensivos ao repararem na expressão apavorada do rapaz

- Senhorita a sua irmã, a Kikyou ela sumiu desde cedo, alguns aldeiões a viram, agora a pouco, e disseram que algume coisa maligna aconteceu com a miko, não sabemos o que é... Por favor, ajude a sua irmã...

- Mas o que pode ter acontecido com a minha irmã?- Kagome estava trasntornada, lhe parecia impossivel pensar que algo pudesse ter acontecido a sua irmã... a poderosa miko...

- Meu deus, o que será que aconteceu?- Kaede lembrou-se do ódio que Kikyou carregava dentro de si quando saiu correndo de sua cabana, será que a jovem havia se rendido as trevas que trazia em seu coração?

- Vamos atrás dela...- Sango pegou seu osso voador e montou em Kirara, pegou uma carona e eles saíram voando em direção a floresta

- Kagome, você fica aqui...- Dizendo isso Inuyasha sacou a sua espada, Tessaiga e correu em busca da miko. Ele avançou em direção à floresta, mas levava consigo o receio "Justo nessa noite! Maldição, preciso achar logo a Kikyou, do contrário..."

Kagome se viu sozinha com Kaede e Shippou na aldeia, então ela soltou a pequenina raposa que trazia nos braços e pegou seu arco e flecha

- Kagome, aonde você pensa que vai?- Kaede ficou aflita ao ver que Kagome se preparava para partir em busca de sua irm

- Vou procurar pela Kikyou

- Mas Kagome, você não ouviu o que o Inuyasha disse?- Shippou segura a jovem pela barra de seu longo traje de sacerdotisa

- Shippou, é a minha irmã quem está lá!

- Será que ela lembra disso?-

Kagome olhou para o pequenino youkai diante de si, com sua voz doce e infantil, às vezes ele parecia tão sábio que a jovem se esquecia de que era apenas um filhote

- Não se preocupe... Vai dar tudo certo- a miko afagou as orelhas da raposinha antes de lançar-se em direção à floresta

- Mamãe, tome cuidado

Shippou sussurrou para Kagome que já longe não ouviu a pequena prece do filhote

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome andava pela floresta, estava escurecendo, dentro em breve a noite cairia por completo. Seria noite de lua nova, isso significava dizer que toda a floresta mergulharia na escuridão dentro em pouco

Na floresta reinava um incomum silencio, nenhum animal, pássaros, nada... Tudo parecia sentir o estranho ar que se espalhava. Um vento frio soprava, trazendo em si um ar sombrio...

- Sinto uma energia sinistra...

- Você está muito longe da aldeia, irmãzinha...

Kagome ouviu a voz de Kikyou vindo de algum ponto da floresta mas não podia identificar de onde. A voz da miko estava diferente, estava perversa

- Kikyou, aparece, estão todos preocupados com você...- Kagome estava aflita, o que será que tinha acontecido?

- Fico lisonjeada... Estão TODOS preocupados comigo? Ai que lindo, assim eu até tenho vontade de chorar... Assim eu até me sinto importante

- Do que você está falando? Você é importante... você é a minha irmã. Você é muito importante para todos da aldeia

Kikyou riu, uma gargalhada que se espalhou pela floresta, de forma terrível e assustadora.

Kagome olhava ao seu redor, parecia que a gargalhada vinha de todos os lados, parecia que a energia sinistra que ela sentira agora a pouco a estava cercando

- Kikyou, vamos embora! Você está me assustando...

- Ai... tadinha da minha maninha... Ta assustada? Chama o Inuyasha para te proteger...

- Eu não preciso ser protegida de você... Você é a minha irm

- Tem certeza, maninha, certeza de que não precisa ser protegida de mim?

Assim que essas palavras terminaram de serem pronunciadas Kagome sentiu a lâmina fria da ponta de uma flecha passar próxima ao seu rosto, provocando um pequeno corte em sua face. Ela não teve tempo de reagir, todo seu corpo tornou-se tenso. Estava sob a mira... sob a mira de sua própria irmã...

- Kikyou! O que você está fazendo? Isso é uma brincadeira?

Kikyou saltou de cima de uma arvore, caindo de pé diante de Kagome, ela deu um tapa, na face já ferida da irmã, jogando-a no chão

- Não maninha, isso não é uma brincadeira... Digamos que isso seja um acerto de contas

- Acerto de contas? Do que você está falando?

Kagome levantou e olhou nos olhos de Kikyou, mas o que ela viu a deixou ainda mais aterrorizada.

Kikyou tinha os olhos opacos, como se estivesse sob poder de alguma força terrível, sua face trazia uma perversidade que Kagome jamais vira estampada no rosto da irmã.

- De tudo o que você roubou de mim, de toda a maldição que você trouxe para a minha vida. Vou acertar as contas com a sua maldita alma pura...

Kikyou tentou dar outro tapa em Kagome, mas esta segurou o braço da irm

- Que mal eu te fiz para você me odiar tanto?

- Você nasceu... Isso já foi mal o bastante!

Kikyou se desvencilhou da mão de Kagome que a prendia, pegou sua flecha, envergou o arco e fez sua mira no coração da jovem que estava diante de si

- Te aconselho a pegar seu arco e flecha, maninha

- Eu jamais lutaria contra você, você é a minha irmã, pare com isso... Eu não quero, não quero feri-la

Kikyou deu uma divertida gargalhada

- Sua tonta, você não conseguiria mesmo que quisesse

Kikyou segurou firme a flecha, faltava pouco agora, pouco para completar a sua missão e conseguir a sua vingança

Kagome começou a ver tudo ao seu redor escurecer, sentia que estava perdendo os sentidos, sentia que mais não poderia permanecer acordada por muito mais tempo, mas ela não podia, não podia desmaiar e acordar salva, como sempre acontecera porque dessa vez perder a consciência poderia significar a morte de Kikyou.

- Kikyou, fuja daqui, eu não... eu... não posso controlar... saia...

- Vamos, maninha, me mostre do que é capaz!

Kagome caiu ajoelhada, segurava firmemente a cabeça, sentia tudo ao seu redor girar, estava perdendo, não conseguia permanecer acordada

- Vá embora, eu ... eu... não quero... KIKYOU!!! Vá embora... eu...eu

Kagome caiu, por fim vencida pelo poder que trazia dentro de si, todo o copo da jovem começou a brilhar, uma suave luz cor lilás, como o próprio brilho da Jóia de Quatro Almas, e começou a ser suspenso no ar.

Kagome estava totalmente suspensa, emitindo uma luz muito suave e pura

Kikyou mirou sua flecha bem no coração da jovem, precisava mata-la antes que o poder d menina despertasse por completo e a dizimasse

Kikyou olhava, para a sua irmã, suspensa no ar pelo imenso poder que trazia, sua irmã, sua irmã... Sangue do seu sangue. As mãos da miko tremiam, a luz que vinha de Kagome a cegava, ela já não podia ver direito. Era uma luz tão pura, tão morna. Uma luz que parecia não querer fazer-lhe mal.

- KIKYOU PÁRE COM ISSO!!!

Inuyasha surgiu de repente e segurou fortemente a miko, a impedindo de soltar a flecha. O hanyou olhou então para Kagome... por um momento ele ficou sem palavras ao ver a jovem suspensa no ar por seu próprio poder.

Lentamente a luz que emanava do corpo de Kagome foi desaparecendo e ela foi, mansamente, pousada desmaiada no chão.

Inuyasha soltou Kikyou e se aproximou de Kagome, ajoelhou-se ao lado da menina e passou a mão pelo pequeno corte que fora feito em sua face pela flecha.

- Inuyasha, saia da frente

O hanyou voltou-se para Kikyou e a viu, mais uma vez com seu arco envergado, mirando na jovem desmaiada

- Eu não vou te deixar fazer isso

Inuyasha ficou em pé diante de Kikyou, ele ficou parada, com a ponta da flecha encostada em seu peito, olhava firmemente para os olhos de Kikyou, foi então que ele percebeu que ela estava sendo dominada. "Mas quem, quem teria poder o bastante para dominar a miko?"

- Houve uma época que você disse que morreria por mim, mas agora defende essa garota com a sua vida... Será que foi tudo mentira? O que você sente por ela?

- Não foi mentira, eu nunca mentiria para você... Eu falei a verdade, Kikyou... Eu morreria... morreria por você, mas eu viveria pela Kagome.

Kikyou desarmou a flecha, aquelas palavras tão puras, tão sinceras fizeram uma lágrima brotar de seus olhos, a lágrima rolou negra por sua face até cair como uma Jóia e se espatifar no chão.

Kikyou chorava, pela primeira vez não era um choro de ódio. Ela olhou para a jovem que ainda estava caída no chão

FLASHBACK:

Dentro da cabana a luz da lamparina não conseguia iluminar tudo... Deitada no chão uma mulher tinha uma criança nos braços...

-Mamãe?

-Kikyou... - a voz de Kiyone mais parecia um sussurro... Ela chorava, mas sorria- Venha, venha ver sua irmãzinha... O nome dela é Kagome...

- Kagome?- Kikyou olhou para o bebê que sua mãe trazia nos braços, ele estava enrolado em uma mantinha, e estava todo molhado, não parecia muito bonito, todo pequenininho...

- É a sua irmã... Tem seu sangue?

- Meu sangue?

- Você deverá tomar conta dela para mim?

- Aonde você vai?

- Vou tomar conta de vocês lá do céu...

- Você vai morrer?

- Vou... - a mulher sorriu, tinha uma filha maravilhosa, mas que, no entanto jamais seria livre, jamais poderia amar ninguém "Minha doce filhinha, libertar você significa amaldiçoar sua irmã, mas eu queria... queria te tornar livre, mas não poderei... você será a sacerdotisa..."

- Se a Kagome não tivesse nascido você não morreria- Kikyou falava séria

- Não é verdade... Não fale isso... Minha filhinha ame sua irmã - Kiyone suspirou fundo, o ar não era o suficiente para ela, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas- seja feliz, minha filhinha querida...

A mulher olhou pela a última vez para a filha, tão linda, com longos cabelos castanhos escuros, da cor dos olhos... Ela sorria para a filha... Queria que a Kikyou guardasse na memória seu sorriso... Queria que guardasse como última lembrança seu sorriso...

...Seu sorriso...

...Um último sorriso...

FIM DO FLASHBACK:

- Inuyasha, me faça um favor?

- Pode falar...

- Tome conta dessa...- Kikyou não continuou a frase- Tome conta da minha irmã por mim?

- Aonde você vai?

Kikyou olhou nos olhos de Inuyasha...

- Digamos que eu vou renegar a minha herança

Inuyasha observou Kikyou partir, ele não sabia para onde ela ia, mas algo dizia que talvez a grande batalha estivesse perto de começar, ele pegou Kagome no colo e olhou para a menina

- Sabe de uma coisa menininha, algo me diz que esse é o começo do fim!

* * *

OiOiOi... Fala ae galerinha...

Antes de tudo tenho um comunicado a fazer: O capitulo de hj é dedicado às minhas mais "chatas" amigas, as mais reclamonas, insistentes **Carolzinha e Bianca Himura! **Pronto meninas, aqui está a cena do beijo, pelo amor de deus parem com essas manifestações,( devo dizer q tudo começou com a Bianca q acabou fazendo a Carolzinha entrer nesse clube... Ninguém merece!!! ) hauahuahuahauhauhauhauahauh... Adoro vcs demais...

Bem, em segundo quero dizer q esse site está em um complo contra mim... Isso mesmo... Imagino q vcs queiram saber o pq. Bem fibal de semana passado eu fui boicotada por esse site no que diz respeito ao fic novo q publiquei, bem, acontece q depois de ter q postar o mesmo fic 3 vezes, eis q o bendito sumiu da lista de fics, ou seja, para vcs poderem ler terão q entrar pelo meu profile... Ninguém merece... O nome do fic é **Quando o sol se for**, espero q vcs gostem, como eu já disse, essa não será uma história de amor, mas uma história sobre o amor... misteriosa eu, heim?

Bem em terceiro queria avisar q eu passarei a postar apenas um fic por final de semana... Motivo? Nao tenho tempo de escrever 3 capitulos durante a semana, e estou ficando louca, a uff finalmente decidiu nao entrar em greve (graças a deus) e eu estou ralando muito, pois muito isperta q sou resolvi adiantar matéria para ver se termino a facul mais cedo... resultado? Estou ficando loucaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.... mas tudo bem, i will survive ( i hope so!)

Agora queria agredecer pelos comentários, pelo visto vcs realemente gostarem do fato de Kikyou ser filha do Narak... Valeu mesmo...

Beijos no corações de todas... Valeu por acompanharem meu fic, e por favor, continuem comentando  
PS.: Como no capitulo passado eu nao respondi aos reviews do cap. anterior tentarei responder a todos hj... Valeu?

Carolzinha e Bianca Himura, bem espero q vcs tenham gostado do cap de hj, e pelo amor de deus, chega de NQBEIK hauahuahuahauhuhuahauhuh é, realemente a kikyou estava parecendo possuida, masenfim, ela realemente estava hauhauahuah bjs mininas

Ah... Carolzinha, vê se entra no msn minina... tá sumida bjs

Kassie-chan, valeu pelo carinho amiga, cara eu ti adoro mesmo... beijos no seu coração

Sango.:.Lupin, ai... q bom... q bom q vc gostou... Po na boa,.fico muito feliz q vc tenha gostado da trama, realemente eu nao quis fazer um simples triangulo amoroso, queria algo mais... fico hiper feliz q tenha gostado...

Gy-chan, fala ae miga, tranquilo? eu to ficando má? como assim estou ficando? to vendo q vou ter q tomar uma atitude drástica para vc perceber q sou megera, né nao? Eu nao quieria mais vc está me forçando a ser má... hauhauahuahauhauhauhauha... beijos miga

Nadeshico, fala ae minina... poxa, valeu pela força... brigadão mesmo, espero q continue gostando... beijos no seu coração

Juli-chan, ahahahahah, geral gostou dessa história de kikyou ser filha do narak... hauhauhauhauha,... a coitada é realemnet muito odiada hahahaha... valeu e beijos

AgomeVS, tava sumida heim minina?!?!?! Q bom q vc gostou... e ve se aparece hauhauhauahuah bjs

Bem galera, por hj é só... bjs nos coraçoes de todas e até a proxima


	17. Revelações: Mentiras, promessas e engano...

**Revalções: Mentiras, promessas e enganos  
****Começos!**

Inuyasha levou Kagome para uma caverna, ela ainda estava desmaiada, ele a deitou no chão e ficou observando ela dormindo, parecia um anjo.

Ele passava as mãos pelo contorno da face da jovem, mas no entanto, nao a tocava... Tinha medo... medo de acorda-la, de machuca-la!

Ele tirou a tessaiga e a colocou ao seu lado, tinha medo que Kikyou aparecesse para tentar atacar Kagome novamente, ele não queria estar com a espada perto caso isso acontecesse.

Mas algo o dizia que isso nao aconteceria... Não... Os olhos de Kikyou não revelavam vingança... mas uma mágoa...

"Onde será que você está agora, Kikyou?"

- Está começando a esfriar...

O hanyou ficou de pé... Ele olhava para o céu q começava a tornar-se escuro...

Sim a noite estava caindo...

Ele olhou novamente para a menina... Ela parecia tão indefesa, dormindo, que quase parecia um sonho a cena que presenciara a minutos atras...

FLASHBACK:

Kagome caiu, por fim vencida pelo poder que trazia dentro de si, todo o copo da jovem começou a brilhar, uma suave luz cor lilás, como o próprio brilho da Jóia de Quatro Almas, e começou a ser suspenso no ar.

Kagome estava totalmente suspensa, emitindo uma luz muito suave e pura

Kikyou mirou sua flecha bem no coração da jovem, precisava mata-la antes que o poder d menina despertasse por completo e a dizimasse

Kikyou olhava, para a sua irmã, suspensa no ar pelo imenso poder que trazia, sua irmã, sua irmã... Sangue do seu sangue. As mãos da miko tremiam, a luz que vinha de Kagome a cegava, ela já não podia ver direito. Era uma luz tão pura, tão morna. Uma luz que parecia não querer fazer-lhe mal.

- KIKYOU PÁRE COM ISSO!!!

Inuyasha surgiu de repente e segurou fortemente a miko, a impedindo de soltar a flecha. O hanyou olhou então para Kagome... por um momento ele ficou sem palavras ao ver a jovem suspensa no ar por seu próprio poder.

Lentamente a luz que emanava do corpo de Kagome foi desaparecendo e ela foi, mansamente, pousada desmaiada no chão.

Inuyasha soltou Kikyou e se aproximou de Kagome, ajoelhou-se ao lado da menina e passou a mão pelo pequeno corte que fora feito em sua face pela flecha.

- Inuyasha, saia da frente

O hanyou voltou-se para Kikyou e a viu, mais uma vez com seu arco envergado, mirando na jovem desmaiada

- Eu não vou te deixar fazer isso

Inuyasha ficou em pé diante de Kikyou, ele ficou parada, com a ponta da flecha encostada em seu peito, olhava firmemente para os olhos de Kikyou, foi então que ele percebeu que ela estava sendo dominada. "Mas quem, quem teria poder o bastante para dominar a miko?"

- Houve uma época que você disse que morreria por mim, mas agora defende essa garota com a sua vida... Será que foi tudo mentira? O que você sente por ela?

- Não foi mentira, eu nunca mentiria para você... Eu falei a verdade, Kikyou... Eu morreria... morreria por você, mas eu viveria pela Kagome.

FIM DO FLASHBACK:

"Menininha, quem é você? Que poder é esse que traz escondido?"

As perguntas não saiam da cabeça do hanyou... Mas no momento não conseguia nem chegar perto de responde-las...

Jamais vira tanto poder em uma única pessoa quanto vira em Kagome... No entanto, ela nunca demonstrara nenhum poder espiritual, muito pelo contrário... Quem era? Quem era aquela menina?

Kagome não podería retornar para a aldeia depois do que houve... tería que ficar com ele na caverna...

Esse pensamento foi acompanhado por um ligeiro arrepio que se apossou do corpo do rapaz e se apossou de seu rosto como um leve rubor...

Inuyasha afastou esse pensamento, e as sensações que ele provocava indo buscar lenha para fazer um fogueira

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome acordou

Olhou ao redor...

Estava em uma caverna. Sim, conhecia aquela caverna... Fora lá que vira o Inuyasha pela primeira vez...

Mas porque estava lá?

As lembranças voltaram dolorosas a mente da menina...

Sua irmã...

A briga...

A luta...

As palavras tão cheias de ódio...

Fora derrotada?

Sim...

Desde que nascera fora derrotada pela sua irmã!

Mais uma vez eu desmaiei... Mas uma vez não me lembro de nada...

Será que eu feri a Kikyou? Isso é pouco provavel... Ela deve ter me derrotado... Me humilhado... Me posto para fora de sua vida... mais uma vez!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quando Inuyasha voltou viu Kagome sentada, os olhos delas estavam tristes, derrotados.

Ele podia imaginar o que se passava pela cabeça da garota. Ela havia perdido uma batalha para sua irmã, ele conhecia bem essa humilhação...

Mas muito mais do que isso ela havia despertado um poder que ainda não compreendia, que ainda não podia controlar...

"Quem é você, afinal, menininha?"

- Vejo que acordou!

- O que aconteceu, eu não me lembro muito bem.- Kagome estava confusa, se lembrava de está lutando com a irmã e de repente tudo ficar preto.

- Feh, é simples- Inuyasha falava enquanto acendia a fogueira- Você é fraca, não pode competir com Kikyou, ela é uma grande sacerdotisa, e você é uma menina que não sabe lutar, não sei como você sobreviveu até agora.

Inuyasha poderia ter sido mais carinhoso, mas não foi... Não quis ser! Precisava saber quem era a Kagome... Precisava saber que poder era aquele que a menina trazia escondido dentro de si...

Os olhos de Kagome encheram-se de lágrimas, doía ouvir tudo aquilo de Inuyasha e saber que era verdade, sempre fora uma fraca. De repente um brilho se apossou de se olhar.

-E se você... e se você me ensinasse a lutar? Lutar de verdade! Não apenas aqueles treinos bobos... Me ensine a lutar como você!

-O que?!?!?!- Inuyasha ficou surpreso antes de explodir em uma gargalhada- Você não saberia nem lutar contra uma formiga, se eu te treinar é bem capaz que você mesma se mate durante o treinamento.

Os olhos de Kagome tornaram-se duas bolas de fogo, ela estava humilhada pela sua irmã, não precisava dos ataques de ironia de Inuyasha. Foi então que ela reparou que a Tessaiga estava ao seu lado, um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios.

Kagome se levantou, segurando firmimente a tessaiga...

- Largue isso!- Inuyasha não esperava essa atitude da menina- Você vai se machucar...

Ela tirou a tessaiga da bainha e a empunhou, como se fosse atacar Inuyasha.

-Maldição- Inuyasha viu Kagome com a espada- Que diabos você está fazendo?

-Me ensine a lutar- Kagome estava decidida, aprenderia a lutar.

-Não seja burra!!!

-Me ensine a lutar- Kagome disse a última palavra gritando, e assim avançou contra Inuyasha com toda sua força, queria deixar de ser fraca, queria vencer a sua irmã. 

Inuyasha desviou facilmente e segurou Kagome firme pelo pulso, tirou a espada de suas mãos e pressionou seu corpo contra o dela, a imprensando contra as paredes da caverna.

Kagome sentia o calor do corpo de Inuyasha contra o seu, e isso lhe dava mais raiva, a fazia pensar o quanto era fraca quando estava perto dele. Ela se apoiou na parede, tomando impulso e jogou o corpo para frente caindo sobre Inuyasha.

Inuyasha ficou surpreso com a ação da menina...

Ele estava caído com as costas sobre o chão frio...

Por cima dele Kagome prendia sua cintura com as pernas e segura os punhos dele com as mãos, seus rostos próximos...

-O que você pensa que está fazendo?-A respiração de Inuyasha era ofegante, ele poderia sair daquela posição facilmente, mas não queria.

- Você desiste?-Kagome sorria

- Isso é uma brincadeira?

- Você desiste?

O sorriso de Kagome foi sumindo vagorosamente... Suas faces ardiam, mas ela não queria pensar nisso... Não queria pensar em nada além daquele corpo junto ao dela...

O Sol finalmente se escondeu permitindo que a noite caisse sobre o céu...

Uma noite sem lua...

A primeira noite de Lua Nova!

Inuyasha levou um susto...

Podia sentir as transformações ocorrendo em seu corpo...

"Maldição! Essa noite não..."

Ele ia fugir antes que a transformação estivesse completa, mas não teve coragem...

Dessa vez ele ia ficar...Iria até o final...

Sob o corpo da jovem o jovem hanyou sentia lentamente suas garras e seus dentes caninos diminuindo. Seu corpo já não era mais tão forte... Seu longos cabelos perderam o tom prata e tornaram-se negros... Assim como seus olhos que perderam a costumeira cor de âmbar...

Kagome assistia a tudo...

Não emitia nenhum som...

Estava assustada, fascinada!

- Era você... Todo o tempo era você... Mas... mas como?

Kagome se lembra de todas às vezes em que viu aquele rapaz de longos cabelos negros

Lembrou-se da noite em que ele prometera esperar por ela a 5 anos atrás... Lembrou-se de como foi esa promessa tão tola que a deu animo para viver...

Lembrou-se de como esperava para vê-lo, para estar ao lado dele e agora ele estava sobre ela.

Lembrou-se do dia em que ele se negara a dizer seu nome, e de como ela confessara amar o Inuyasha...

Essas lembranças tornaram rubro o rosto da menina...

"Era ele... Todo esse tempo era ele... Todo esse tempo ele mentiu... Mas isso não importava... Porque... Porque era ele... Sempre fora ele!"

Inuyasha não dizia nada.

Tentava desvendar os olhos da menina... Imagina as perguntas que ela se fazia...

Ele olhava bem fundo nos olhos de Kagome, esperava ver medo, raiva pela omissão, mas o que viu ele não sabia definir, parecia felicidade, carinho...

- Era você? Todo o tempo era você!!! Mas... mas?

Kagome lentamente se levantou ficando sentada a frente de Inuyasha que agora sob a forma humana sentou-se diante dela

- Mas como eu posso estar sob a forma de um humano?- O rapaz formulou a pergunta que Kagome, surpresa como estava, não conseguia articular

- É... Como?

O rosto do rapaz se tornou sombrio... Ele, apesar de olhar para frente, via, dinate de si, o passado...

- Eu sou um hanyou... Sou um meio-youkai! Não sou humano nem sou youkai... sou como duas metades de coisas que não se completam... que não se aceitam! Uma vez por mês eu fico na minha forma humana... É sempre na...

- ... Na primeira noite de Lua Nova...

O rapaz assentiu com a cabeça

- Mas, porque você nunca me falou nada? Porque me fez acreditar que eu tinha voltado por alguém que não era você? Poque, naquela noite, não me contou a verdade?

- Eu quis... Quis muito... Mas eu tive medo!

- Medo?

- Você fez a promessa de voltar para um rapaz... Durante toda a sua vida você teve guardada a imagem dele no seu coração... Você voltou por ele... Mas e se você descobrisse que voltou por uma mentira? Que voltou por um monstro? Que voltou por apenas uma metade daquilo que eu sou, você iría partir?

Kagome abaixou a cabeça... Não sabia responder aquelas perguntas...

- Eu não suportaria te ver partir de novo... Não suportaria viver esperando você voltar...

- Você está enganado... Eu voltei por você... Não me importa se eu prometi para um humano, não me interessa saber se voltei por um hanyou... Foi por você! Você disse que é feito de metades que não se aceitam... Eu não acredito nisso... Por se fosse assim, eu, como humana, não poderia te amar! E eu te amo seu tonto... Não um humano, não um hanyou... Mas o meu Inuyasha, e se você não é capaz de entender isso, então e acho que realemente amei a pessoa errada!

Inuyasha chorava...

Kagome secou as lágrimas que rolavam pela face do rapaz...

Ela se aninhou nos braços de Inuyasha... Podia sentir o calor do corpo dele... As lágrimas que rolavam e caiam sobre ela eram mornas

- Você não está mais sozinho... Não está... Eu vou ficar com você... vou ficar para sempre.

- Mesmo essa noite? Mesmo nessa noite escura, você vai ficar junto a mim? Mesmo que eu esteja raco e não possa te proteger?

- Essa nunca mais vai ser uma noite escura, por que eu vou ficar com você até o sol nascer...

Eles permaneceram abraçados...

Unidos na escuridão daquela noite...

Unidos em suas almas, em seus destinos e em seus corações...

Nunca mais estariam só...

- Kagome, minha menininha... Eu te amo!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A aldeia toda estava mergulhada no mais profundo silencio

As primeiras horas do dia, já se iniciara, mas o sol ainda permanecia escondido em seu leito, a noite ainda era senhora do céu...

Um vento frio cortava o ar, fazendo com que as folhagens emitissem o único som que parecia embalar a aldeia

Kaede acordou assustada...

Olhou ao redor, tudo parecia calma, mas seu coração estava irriquieto... Ela se levantou e saiu da cabana...

Andava em direção a cabana de Kikyou... Lembrava-se

FLASHBACK:

Kikyou estava transtornada...

- Quer dizer que eu sou a filha de um demônio enquanto que a minha irmã foi enviada pelo céu?- A voz de Kikyou soava como uma triste ironia...- Meu pai é um demônio e Kagome é a reencarnação de Midoriko, é isso?

Kaede chorava, podia entender o ódio que a Kikyou trazia em seu peito...

- Sua mãe te amava, ela te amou quando te pegou no colo pela primeira vez, mesmo sem saber quem era seu pai, e continuou te amando mesmo depois de saber...

-Eu sou a filha de um demônio... de um demônio...

- Mas você não é um... será que você não ouviu nada do que eu disse? A sua mãe te amava, ela acreditava na sua alma, eu também acredito, você deveria fazer o mesmo...

- Quantas pessoas na aldeia sabem dessa história? Quem mais sabe disso?- Kikyou estava desesperada, não ouvia o que Kaede dizia, pensava apenas nas trevas que trazia dentro de si

- Ninguém além de mim. Sua mãe me fez jurar que eu jamais cotaria a ninguém, nem mesmo a você. Mas agora, tudo foi longe demais, eu já não podia mais guardar esse segredo.

Kikyou andava de um lado para o outro, não conseguia ficar parada, não conseguia olhar para Kaede. Ela se virou e começou a andar, saiu da cabana, não sabia para onde ia, mas não queria ficar parada, não queria ficar em lugar algum....

- Kikyou aonde você vai? Kikyou?- Kaede gritava enquanto via a jovem se afastar...

Kaede se voltou para o interior da cabana, se ajoelhou...

- Kiyone, por favor, proteja Kikyou, proteja a sua filhinha dela mesma...

FIM DO FLASHBACK:

Kaede entrou na cabana, esperava que ela estivesse vazia, mas se surpreendeu ao ver Kikyou lá dentro

A miko parecia tão fria quanto o de costume, a não ser pos uma lágrima que descia silenciosa por sua face

- Kikyou?- Kaede falava com uma voz mansa e temerosa... Lembrava-se da raiva estampada no rosto de Kikyou quando esta ficou sabendo a verdade sobre a origem da alma de Kagome e da dela própria

Kikyou pegou seu arco, sombre o ombro colocou uma pequena bolsa cheia de flechas.

Caminhou até o altar e lá pegou a Jóia de Quatro Almas, colocando no pescoço, presa por um cordão.

- O que você está fazendo?- Kaede estava confusa

O rosto de Kikyou tornou-se estranhamente sereno

- Já chegou a hora, Kaede. Você sabia que essa hora chegaria, espera por ela há muito tempo... está na hora da batalha final

- Essa batalha não é sua!- a voz da anciã soou severa

- Não deveria ser, é verdade! Mas essa luta pertence a mim, mas do que a qualquer outra pessoa. É a minha alma... É a minha vida!

- Então eu vou com você!!!- A velha Kaede pegou seu arco e flechas- Vamos chamar os homens da aldeia e...

A mão de Kikyou impediu Kaede de continuar

- Essa luta é minha!

- Kikyou... Não faça isso... Não precisa ser assim, você não está sozinha...

- Eu sei que não estou sozinha, sei que você viria comigo se eu pedisse... Mas essa é aminha luta, entende? Vou lutar por minha alma. Não estou lutando apenas contra o Narak... Eu preciso saber, preciso lutar contra mim mesma e encarar as ttrevas em meu coração... Não sei se vou ganhar, mas seja como for, a luta será apenas minha...

Kaede abaixou a cabeça, sabia que aquela luta pertencia apenas a Kikyou, mas era muito doloroso vê-la partir...

Kikyou olhava para a anciã diante de si...

- Acho que eu nunca fui um filha muito carinhosa, não é?

- O que?

- Eu nunca te chamei de mamãe, apesra de você sempre ter cuidado de mim e me amado, aceitado todas as minha diferenças, perdoado a minha frieza tão cheia de arrogancia

- Você não é o monstro que pensa, Kikyou

- Eu não sou o anjo que você pensa, Kaede... Mas saiba que eu te amo muito, e se nunca demonstrei isso, foi porque eu tinha medo de te amar, como a uma mãe, e te perder, como perdi a minha mãe Kyione... Mas você sempre foi uma mãe para mim, mesmo quando eu não soube ser uma filha... Acho que na verdade eu tenho muito medo- a miko sorriu trsitemente- Parece que todas as pessoas que eu amo vão embora...

- Algumas pessoas não vão, elas ficam sempre esperando você voltar... Outras partiram porque você quis, mas elas voltaram... Talvez seja uma chance para começar de novo, não acha?- Kaede se referia a Kagome e Kikyou entendeu o recado

- Talvez... Mas isso sósaberemos depois da batalha

- Você sempre foi uma grande miko, mas hoje vejo que se tornou tambémuma grande mulher- a voz de Kaede saiu em um sussurro, como se falasse para si própria- Boa sorte, minha filha...

- Adeus, mamãe Kaede...

Kaede observava Kikyou partir...

Da mesma forma como anos atrás vira Kagome partir...

Mas, dessa vez, algo em seu coração dizia que essa partida não teria volta...

- Você está indo de encontro ao seu destino, minha criança...- Kaede respirou fundo e olhou para o céu, as estrelas estavam pálidas, o que anunciava o final da noite...- Espero que você encontre força necessária para enfrenta-lo!

* * *

**OiOiOi...**

Nossa pessoal, quanto tempo não atualizava esse fic, heim? E sabe o que é pior? Eu já tenho ele completo no meu pc... Quer dizer o final já está todo pronto, só faltava escerver 2 capitulos q ligassem os capitulos atuais com o final (Sei que é loucura, mas eu não resisto: Sempre escervo um fic de tras para frente... Talvez seja por isso que eu não consiga mais atualizar **Quando o sol se for**, pq ainda não escrevi o final...)

Bem, o capitulo de hj seria mais longo, só que eu tava com preguiça de escrever... Ainda me falta colocar o bendito do Kouga na história, a não ser, é claro, q vcs me permitam deixa-lo de lado... Até pq, se eu colocar o Kouga nesse fic, será apenas para que ele morra em seguida (e se me permitem fazer trágicas previsões sobre esse fic, ele não será o único hauhauahuahuah ... Ah, para quem sabe o final desse fic, favor não falar para não estragar a surpresa hauhauahuahuah... Vou provar q sou a pior megera q esse site já viu... hauahuahuahuah)

Pronto, acabada a sessão terrorismo...

Bem, primeiro eu tenho um comunicado a fazer (ok, ok, mais um): Quero apresentar a minha imensa e linda família... Sim, eu fui adotada pela familia mais linda q já vi nesse site (poderia ser uma versão "japonesa" da familia adams... hauhauahuahuha... Todos são loucos) Beijos especiais para a minha vó Cahn, minha titia Gy-chan e minha mami Bianca himura.... ganhei outros trcentos tios/tias/primas/... Mas a lista é longa... Portanto fica aqui o beijo para toda a family!!!!

Outro recadinho, é que eu tinha dito q o roximo capitulo de **seguindo estrelas **seria o ultimo, só q eu terei q escrever mais 2 capitulos... se vcs não se importarem, é claro...

Bem, agora chega de história e é melhor eu começar a responder os reviews logo...

Anime's Fire... Nossa, fico estremamente feliz por saber q vc gostou dos meus fics... Muito mesmo... e já te adicionei... espero te encontrar em breve no mns

Lo-Kagome, é verdade... esse fic deu uma reviravolta! mas fico feliz q ainda acompanhe... vc tava sumida... hauha, e qt a atualizar mais de uma fic por semana... acredite, isso é bem mais preguiça do q falta de tempo... mas ando pondo a minha leitura em dia, para me inspirar mais (se Deus quiser0... bjs minina

**Carolzinha, q aconteceu com vc q anda sumida?!?!?!?!?!?!? **Num entra mais no icq, mns? To sentindo sua falta miga... Some não...É, e parabens... tu e bianquinha conseguiram fazer sair cena do beijo hauhauhauah pelo menos agora vão parar de reclamar, né não?

Kassie-chan, fala minha amiga de reviews (mas, apesar de só nos falarmos através de comentários, extremamente querida) **Saiba q te adoro demais, **viu minina? bjs especial no seu coração

Otaku-IY espero q continue acompanhando... Muito obrigada mesmo... bjs para ti!

Bianca himura, minha mami querida... (e concidentemente minha mais reclamona leitora hauhauahuah) espero q pelo menos agora vc pegue leve com suas manifestações.... hauhaahuahuahhauha... Mas sério, bianquinha, gostei muito de ter ganho vc como mãe... Ti adoro demais! E não se preocupe... q o inevitavel nesse fic (e vc sabe o que é pq eu já contei) já está para acontecer hauhauhauahuahuh

Gy-chan, minha tia favorita!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Te adoro muit... muito obrigada por ter me chamado para fazer parte dessa familia de malucos hauhauhauha(acredite isso foi um elogio, afinal eu tb sou meio doida de pedra, quer dizer nao de pedra... ah..vc entendeu hauhauahuah) Valeu... bjs miga... Ti dólu1

Bem, gente... Vou parando por aqui...Bjs em seus corações e fui..................


	18. O amanhecer de um longo dia: O adeus de ...

**O amanhecer de um longo dia: O Adeus de Kikyou**

Kagome acordou...

Sua visão, ainda embaçada pelas horas de sono, revelava o dia que ainda não nascera

Esticou seu corpo vagarosamente se espreguiçando enquanto a vista se adaptava a pouca luz do ambiente...

Ela olhou em volta... Havia um rapaz deitado ao lado dela, o rosto sereno de quem se entrega aos sonhos que a noite traz

Longos cabelos negros desciam por seu corpo e ocultavam um pouco de sua face... Ao seu lado uma velha espada...

Kagome sorriu...

Passara tanto tempo buscando por aquele rapaz que quando ele surgiu diante de si não o reconheceu...

Sim ele era a sua alma, era seu coração!

Fora por ele que ela voltava, não pelo humano, não pelo hanyou, mas pelo dono de seu coração... Inuyasha!

Ela afastou o cabelo que caia pela face do rapaz, que inclinou a cabeça ao sentir o suave toque das mãos da jovem...

- Kagome...- ele a chamou por entre um suspiro e a jovem não sabia se ele estava acordado ou se sonhava

- Estou aqui...- ela disse como se consolasse uma criança que no escuro procura a mãe

Ele sorriu e suas mãos buscaram o corpo de Kagome através da escuridão da caverna e , ao senti-la, a puxou para junto de si...

Kagome se aninhou nos braços de Inuyasha que afundou o rosto em seus seios respirando profundamente todo o aroma que eles traziam

- Adoro o seu cheiro- ele disse antes que seus lábios se colassem na boca da menina sob quem agora estava deitado

- Eu adoro você...- ela disse e riu assim que o beijo parou e ela pode tomar ar...

- Tem certeza?

Inuyasha estava deitada sobre Kagome, com uma das mãos alisava o rosto da jovem, com a outra ele se apoiava no chão, de modo que podia olhar diretamente nos olhos dela...

- Você duvida?- ela acariciava aquele rosto que ela amava tanto

- Daqui a pouco... eu...eu voltarei a ser... voltarei a ser um...

- Voltará a ser o meu Inuyasha! E é você que eu amo!

Um novo brilho surgiu nos olhos do rapaz que se inclinou para um beijo possessivo e apaixonado

Os primeiros raios de sol romperam no horizonte

Kagome podia sentir os caninos crescendo novamente na boca que a beijava...

As garras voltaram ao seu tamanho normal e agora ele as usava para aranhar, delicadamente, o corpo da jovem que se arrepiava a cada toque

Os músculos tornaram-se mais rígidos

Seu hálito tornou-se ainda mais morno...

Ela abriu os olhos e viu olhos cor de âmbar a encara-la...

- Me diz...- ele pediu em um rouco sussurro

- Eu te amo! Te amo meu Inuyasha...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Uma mulher usando trajes de sacerdotisa atravessava um campo de flores rodeado por montanhas que pareciam tocar o céu.

O dia já amanhecera há algum tempo, no entanto o ar ainda trazia o frio da noite.

Ela montada em um cavalo seguia só levando consigo apenas seu arco e flecha e uma Jóia presa em seu pescoço.

Cavalgava próxima a uma elevação rochosa que exalava o cheiro da mata coberta pelo orvalho que ainda não secara.

Um vento frio soprou e a jovem sacerdotisa, com um movimento nas rédeas, fez o cavalo parar

- Quem está aí? Apareça! - a voz da sacerdotisa soou forte por toda a extensão do vale, mas durante alguns segundo a única resposta que obteve foi o farfalhar do vento nas flores

- Impressionante! Você conseguiu perceber a minha presença...

Uma suave voz, como a de uma criança doce e meiga, surgiu carregada pelo vento. No entanto, apesar da suavidade a voz era fria e indiferente, como a da própria sacerdotisa quando era criança

- Você não parece ter tido nenhum trabalho de ocultar a sua energia... Portanto apareça logo de vez, seja quem for...

Diante da sacerdotisa uma pequena menina surgiu, de longos cabelos brancos da mesma cor do vestido, seus olhos, tão frios, refletiam a própria sacerdotisa que olhava para ela. Ela trazia um espelho redondo em seu colo, que no entanto, não mostrava reflexo algum.

- Não imaginei que fosse necessário... Me enganei...- apesar de confessar um erro a pequena criança não mostrava nenhum sinal de arrependimento ou de que realmente tivesse errado- Esperava por você, Kikyou.

Kikyou olhou para a menina que estava diante de si, e por um momento duvidou que realmente se tratava de uma criança.

- Vejo que sabe o bastante sobre mim... Mas quem é você?

- Eu não sou importante, sou apenas uma mensageira- a doçura mais uma vez não foi capaz de esconder a frieza da voz- Narak me mandou para busca-la, venha comigo...

- Ah... O Narak mandou?- os lábios de Kikyou desabrocharam em um irônico sorriso- Diga a ele que se quiser venha pessoalmente e não mande uma criança...

Kikyou montou novamente em seu cavalo e passou pela menina, seguindo seu caminho

A criança se virou, observando a sacerdotisa que, lentamente, se afastava dela...

- Poque você não fala pessoalmente?- a voz daquela criança mais uma vez ecoou pelos campos floridos, fazendo com que a sacerdotisa se voltasse para ela...

Kikyou por um momento não entendeu as palavras daquela menina, mas logo depois um forte luz, que parecia emanar daquele espelho que ela trazia, a cegou por alguns instantes...

Quando tornou a abrir os olhos Kikyou viu que, apesar de não haver dado um passo sequer, já não estava mais no campo.

Tudo ao seu redor se tornara vermelho e trazia o cheiro da morte...

Ela estava de pé, o chão, antes repleto de flores, era agora cinza e ossadas de animais e de serem, que ela não ousava imaginar a que espécie podia pertencer, eram vistas no chão...

"Onde está meu cavalo?" Mas logo não conseguia mais raciocinar com a ânsia de vômito que se apoderava de ser corpo e o medo que dominando sua alma parecia haver alterado o pulsar de seu coração, que agora batia, desesperado...

- Kikyou... Fico feliz que tenha vindo, minha filha

Kikyou se voltou para o local de onde vinha aquela odiosa voz, e se deparou com Narak sorrindo diante de si

- Pois não deveria ficar, papai...- ela tentou ignorar as voltas que se estomago dava, e apesar da irônia de sua voz, não pode impedir que ela tremesse ao sair de sua garganta.

- Ah... Mas eu fico, e você não faz idéia do quanto... E vejo que me trouxe um presente- ele disse olhando fixamente para a Jóia que a sacerdotisa trazia no pescoço

- Trouxe um presente sim, mas não o que você está pensando... Ah não! Eu trouxe o seu fim...

- Meu fim? Você trouxe o meu fim?

Narak riu, sua gargalhada cada vez mais crescia, parecia agora estar em todo os lugares, como se ele estivesse em tudo, como se ele fosse tudo...

Kikyou sentiu sua cabeça doer terrivelmente ao som daquele riso

- Acha mesmo que trouxe o meu fim? Acha mesmo que pode me matar...

Kikyou sabia a resposta... E infelizmente ela sabia que a resposta era não! Jamais seria capaz de derrotar aquele monstro! Jamais seria forte o bastante para isso...

Ela segurou fortemente a Jóia de Quatro Almas...

"Eu devia... Devia ter deixado a Jóia na aldeia... Mas agora é tarde... É tarde demais... Meu Deus, se eu soubesse... Se eu soubesse. Mas agora, não há nada o que eu possa fazer, a não ser morrer protegendo a Jóia, ou..."

- Vejo que agora percebeu do quão insignificante é seu poder diante de mim... No entanto você ainda tem duas opções: Ou pode me entregar a Jóia ou pode morrer por ela... A escolha é sua! Mas imagino que nenhuma te agrade muito, não é minha filha?

- Está enganado, ainda tenho uma terceira escolha... Posso destruir a Jóia, assim eu frustraria todos os seus planos...

- É se você fizesse isso poderia me atrapalhar bastante... Mas o que te faz pensar que eu te deixaria ir tão longe?

Os olhos de Narak brilharam e apesar de tentar, Kikyou não pode reagir aquele ataque...

Todo o corpo da jovem miko tornou-se duro como uma estátua de pedra, ela tentava respirar, mas era cada vez mais difícil. As lágrimas que rolaram congelaram em sua face, como todo o restante do seu corpo. Ela pode sentir, sua mão endurecer em torno da Jóia que tanto guardava...

- Vejo que não pode se mexer...

Narak caminhou lentamente em direção a Kikyou... Acariciou sua face estática.

Apenas os olhos da miko pareciam poder se mexer em suas órbitas, acompanhando o movimento do homem que caminhava em sua direção. Os olhos revelavam o horror que a jovem trazia em seu coração, que cada vez mais se endurecia.

Kikyou sentia-se sufocar...

Ela ia morrer, ia morrer!

- Eu poderia te obrigar a me entregar a Jóia...- a voz de Narak soou ironicamente mansa

Ao ouvir isso, a mão de Kikyou se abriu revelando a Jóia que ela tentara proteger...

Queria gritar...

Queria fechar novamente as mãos, mas seu corpo não obedecia...

- Se eu fizesse isso, poderia ter a Jóia mas eu não teria o que eu quero. Assim...- Narak passou a mão por sobre a mão de Kikyou que se fechou novamente-... deixarei a Jóia aos seus cuidados mais algum tempo...

Dizendo isso Narak lançou uma bola de energia contra o estático corpo da miko que foi lançado longe.

Ao tocar o chão Kikyou sentiu o ar enchendo seus pulmões e finalmente pode respirar.

Seu corpo estava extremamente ferido pela explosão de energia que teve que suportar. E agora, apesar d poder novamente mover-se, não tinha forças suficiente sequer para levantar a cabeça e ver o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor...

Sentiu seus cabelos sendo puxados, e, ao abrir os olhos, viu o rosto de Narak bem junto ao seu...

- Eu poderia deixa-la morrer aqui, mas isso também não me serviria de nada...

Dizendo isso toda a energia sinistra que os envolvia se dissipou e mais uma vez eles voltaram ao campo coberto de flores onde estavam... E lá, uma menina parecia pacientemente esperar por eles...

- Já acabou?- a doce voz da menina soou indiferente, mas isso não surpreendeu Narak

- Não... Ainda não, Kanna. Mas está preste a terminar...

- Você vai deixa-la aqui? Com a Jóia?

- A Jóia ainda não está pronta... Vamos deixa-la aqui, tenho certeza de que em breve a encontrarão e então eu terei a Jóia.

Narak desapareceu

Kanna olhou para o corpo inerte da miko, mas logo desapareceu também...

Kikyou não podia se mexer, todo o seu corpo fora gravemente ferido e era pouco provável que ela sobrevivesse mais do que um ou dois dias...

As lágrimas ainda rolavam por sua face...

"Eu falhei..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Mirok e Shippou seguiam.

Sango, Mirok e Shippou seguiam montados em Kirara

Inuyasha corria veloz pelos campos trazendo Kagome em seu colo...

Kagome olhava para os amigos, todos tinham o semblante sério de quem vai para a batalha final...

Sim, todos os seus amigos haviam decidido lutar ao seu lado e essa talvez fosse a última vez em que caminhariam todos juntos...

Ela tentava conter as lágrimas que pareciam queimar seus olhos... Não podia chorar... Não agora em que todos precisavam ser fortes...

Parecia que fora há muito tempo que havia acordado nos braços de Inuyasha e, no entanto, fora apenas há algumas horas...

O tempo parecia correr veloz, como o próprio Inuyasha que corria em busca de Kikyou!

Ela se lembrava, será que tinha acontecido tudo agora ou há muito tempo, não sabia dizer, o tempo parecia tão confuso diante de seus olhos... Seu coração estava tão apertado que não sabia se haviam passados minutos, dias ou horas desde que tinha acordado... Tanta coisa acontecera e, no entanto, o sol sequer estava alto no céu... Se lembrava de voltar para a aldeia...

_Kaede chorava... Até então nunca vira sua mãezinha chorar..._

_Ela falava... Falava rápido demais..._

_Tudo acontecia rápido demais..._

_Sango pegava suas armas..._

_Todos os homens da aldeia selavam os cavalos..._

_Havia tantas vozes que ela não podia distinguir quem falava o que..._

_- Kikyou partiu para lutar_

_- Kikyou levou a Jóia de Quatro Almas..._

_- Precisamos dete-la..._

_- Ela foi lutar contra Narak_

_- Narak? Mas esse é o nome do assassino da minha mãe..._

_- Narak é o nome do homem que amaldiçoou a minha família com o buraco dos ventos.._

_- Narak é o nome do monstro que destruiu a minha aldeia e levou meu irmão_

_Os cavalos estavam sendo selados_

_Armas..._

_Tantas armas..._

_Inuyasha furioso gritava maldição_

_Sango clamava por justiça_

_Mirok fazia uma oração por vingança e liberdade_

_Estavam todos unidos pelo ódio..._

_"dio..._

_Era tanto ódio..._

_Sua cabeça doía..._

_Parecia que o ar faltava em seus pulmões..._

_Parecia que seu coração não conseguia mais bater..._

_Era tudo vermelho a sua volta..._

_Tudo cheirava a morte_

_- Kagome você está bem?_

_- Vamos! Precisamos correr..._

_- Vamos na frente!!! Kirara pode nos levar e Inuyasha vai seguir o rastro de Kikyou que ainda está fresco_

_- Kaede, nos siga com os homens, mas deixe alguns para cuidar da aldeia..._

_Sinto uma dor atravessar o meu corpo e então não sinto mais nada_

_Inuyasha me pegou no colo..._

_- Kagome, o que está acontecendo com você? Precisamos partir..._

_- Eu também vou..._

_Shippou se lança em meu colo... Ele chora_

_"Ah Shippou, você também? Não! Fica, por favor, fica..."_

_- Você é tudo o que eu tenho!!!_

_"Meu bebê... Meu irmão, meu filhinho..."_

_- Vamos Shippou... Vamos juntos até o fim!_

Foi o que aconteceu...

E agora?

Agora estamos lado a lado...

Cada um traz seu motivo dentro do peito... Mas lutamos juntos...

Será que isso está acontecendo realmente?

Sinto uma energia dentro de mim....

Algo mudou... mudou em mim... Parece que eu assisto a tudo o que acontece... Parece que estou fora do meu corpo e então retorno!

Sinto... Meu corpo sente...

Era tudo vermelho e a dor..

Era tanta dor...

Algo despertou em mim e agora eu sei...

Sei que esse é o começo do fim!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Inuyasha pare!!!

A voz de Kagome ecoou por um campo de flores rodeado por montanhas que pareciam tocar o céu.

O sol estava forte naquela manhã.

- Kagome, o que foi?- Inuyasha perguntou enquanto colocava a garota no chão. Mirok e Sango desceram da Kirara e se juntaram a eles- Você está estranha... Mas precisamos seguir... Precisamos encontrar a Kikyou!!!

- Kagome o Inuyasha está certo...- Sango olhava para a amiga, que parecia muito abatida aquela manhã- Mas... Você realmente não está se sentindo bem...

-Eu... eu.. já vi esse lugar

- O que a senhorita quer dizer com isso?- Mirok perguntou calmamente. Shippou estava dependurado em seu ombro e parecia preocupado. Ele pulou para o colo da Kagome

- A Kikyou ela... ela está...- Kagome olhou ao redor, eles estavam próximos a uma elevação rochosa. Ela olhava atentamente, como se buscasse reconhecer algo,como se procurasse algo, e então,encontrou...-Oh meu Deus! Olhem! - Kagome se desesperou com o que viu.

Inuyasha olhou para onde a menina apontava e se deparou com Kikyou ferida e caída no chão, seu corpo banhado pelo seu próprio sangue...

Eles correram em direção a Kikyou, Inuyasha foi o primeiro a alcançar o corpo da jovem miko, a erguendo no colo, ele olhou para a grande sacerdotisa, a mulher capaz de derrotar youkais que nem mesmo 100 homens eram capazes de derrotar. Essa mulher estava caída, derrotada. Quem poderia ter tanto poder para fazer isso?

Ela parecia haver enfrentado um grande inimigo. Segurava firme em uma das mãos a jóia de Quatro Almas

Kagome, Mirok, Sango, Kirara e Shippou alcançaram Inuyasha

- Inu... Inuyasha?- Kikyou ainda matinha seus olhos fechados, era impossível saber se ela chamava por Inuyasha ou sonhava com ele.

- Ali em frente tem uma caverna, vamos nos esconder lá - Mirok se aproximou dos dois, apontou para a elevação que havia próxima a eles.

Inuyasha não respondeu, não conseguia pensar em nada além da mulher que ele tinha nos braços, na mulher que ele não fora capaz de proteger, e levando Kikyou se dirigiu para a caverna.

Inuyasha colocou Kikyou deitada no chão da caverna, aproveitou alguns galhos que estavam pertos e fez uma pequena fogueira mas que foi suficiente para iluminar o local.

Kagome ajoelhou-se ao lado da irmã, tentava limpar seu rosto todo sujo de sangue.

Kikyou acordou, parecia confusa, mas no entanto, estava fraca demais para se levantar... Permaneceu deitada viu Kagome a sua frente, e um pouco afastado, Inuyasha.

Sango e Mirok estavam na entrada da caverna, junto com Kirara e Shippou

- O que vocês fazem aqui?- ela perguntou, sua voz trazia a dor e o desespero, já não conseguia falar direito e tinha que se esforçar até mesmo para respirar

- Quando voltamos para a aldeia soubemos que você tinha partido, Inuyasha seguiu seu cheiro... Você não esta sozinha Kikyou... Essa luta contra o Narak também nos pertence.

- Idiotas, ele e muito mais forte do que vocês imaginam...

- Sei disso- Inuyasha que se mantivera calado ate então se aproximou- Sei muito bem, um simples youkai não conseguiria te ferir desse jeito, e alem do mais, não se esqueça que foi esse maldito que matou a minha mãe... Ele com certeza e qualquer coisa, menos um fraco.

Kikyou calou-se, sabia que tinha ouvido o nome, Narak, em algum lugar, mesmo antes de o conhecer, agora se lembrara de onde... Fora ele quem matara a mãe de Inuyasha. Mas, muito mais do que isso, aquele monstro era seu pai.

- Acham que eu fiz isso por vocês?- A voz de Kikyou soava irônica

- Como assim?- Kagome não era capaz de entender a ironia na voz da irmã, onde estava a graça em todas essas lutas? Em todas essas mortes?

- Eu vim atrás do Narak porque desde o começo ele esta me usando... Seja para me fazer odiar a Kagome, ou seja, para me fazer mata-la. Sinceramente queria saber porque ele estava me manipulando. Eu não aceito ser usada por ninguém.

- E descobriu?- Kagome não podia conter essa pergunta... Porque esse tal Narak a odiava tanto a ponto de querer vê-la ser morta pela própria irm

- Porque se a jóia de quatros almas fosse maculada com o seu sangue, ela jamais poderia ser purificada novamente...- Kikyou tentava se levantar, apesar de seus ferimentos mas não conseguiu. Ela pensava que mais uma vez a culpa era dessa menina, culpa de sua maldita alma...

- Mas como assim? Você sempre poderá purificar a jóia

- Sua tola- Kikyou parecia sorrir- acha mesmo que eu posso purificar a jóia que foi corrompida pelo sangue da reencarnação da sacerdotisa que deu origem a jóia... Você não e capaz de entender

- Mas isso e impossível...- Kagome não entendia, ela sabia que ser sacerdotisa era o seu destino, mas encarnação de quem?

Kikyou olhou com ódio para a irmã, já era hora de revelar toda a verdade...

-Há muitos anos atrás, uma grande sacerdotisa iniciou uma luta contra os youkais, ela era Midoriko, durante a luta a alma dessa sacerdotisa se fundiu com as dos youkais e de seu coração puro surgiu a jóia de quatro almas- Kikyou parou, falar lhe doía... O ar faltava, mas precisava continuar- A jóia passou a ser protegida pelas mulheres de nossa família. Um dia minha mãe, Kiyone, estava com Kaede quando surgiu um youkai, elas foram protegidas por uma estranha energia, era a alma da sacerdotisa Midoriko, que voltou com a intenção de reencarnar... Nove meses depois você nasceu

- Você quer dizer então que a Kagome e a reencarnação da Midoriko?- Sango que até então se mantivera afastada se aproximou, trazia a kirara, agora transformada em uma pequena gatinha, em seu colo

- Mas como? A Kagome, bem... ela não possui poder algum... Mal é capaz de se defender...

Inuyasha estava incrédulo, não era possível Kagome...

-O Mirok está certo... isso e impossível, eu não possuo nenhum poder espiritual!!!

Apesar da dor Kikyou deu uma gargalhada

- Quando nasce uma mulher em nossa família a mãe deve passar a criança à incumbência de proteger a jóia, caso esse ritual não seja feito a jóia poderá consumir a mulher que zela por ela. Mamãe fez esse ritual quando eu nasci, mas com você... - Kikyou já não mais sorria, seus olhos se transformaram em duas pedras de gelo cheias de ódio- Mamãe morreu!!! Assim Kaede e as outras mulheres da aldeia acharam que seria melhor selar o seu poder e me deixar ser sacerdotisa, já que nossa mãe fez o ritual quando eu nasci... Deram-me o maldito destino que deveria ser seu!

- Kikyou?...- Kagome chorava, ela olhava para a irmã ferida, podia agora entender o porque da irmã lhe odiar tanto, ela não apenas matara sua mãe, como também roubara a vida de sua irmã... Agora sim podia entender o motivo de tanto ódio... Seu nascimento amaldiçoara a vida de Kikyou. E agora Kikyou estava ferida, morrendo e mais uma vez a culpa era sua. Por sua culpa, por culpa de sua alma a Jóia de Quatro Almas existia... De certa forma ela era a origem ed todo aquele mal...

- Kikyou, eu entendo a sua dor, mas...- Inuyasha olhava para as duas mulheres a sua frente, tão parecidas, mas tão diferentes, uma com o coração repleto de ódio, a outra cheia de alegria de viver.

- Não você não entende, você não poderia entender.- Kikyou interrompeu Inuyasha, ela chorava, era a primeira vez que permitia que Kagome a visse chorando.

Ela chorava, não por tristeza, não por dor, mas de raiva, de ódio... Odiava a irmã... Odiava as malditas mulheres da aldeia que lhe deram aquele maldito destino... Odiava...

Odiava sua mãe por ter morrido

Odiava pensar que nascera simplesmente para servir de instrumento para que o monstro do Narak pudesse obter a Jóia de Quatro Almas...

Sempre a maldita Jóia, aquela que era sua vida e representaria a sua morte. Aquela jóia que era o coração de Midoriko... O coração de Kagome.

Kagome que olhava tudo quieta ate então, não pode conter as lagrimas.

- Kikyou- Kagome abraçou o corpo ferido da irmã, era a primeira vez em muitos anos que fazia isso, Kikyou tentou se esquivar, mas estava fraca demais, se permitiu se abraçada era a primeira vez desde que a sua mãe morrera que aceitara o colo de alguém- Eu queria te pedir perdão, mas não tenho coragem, não tenho coragem porque sei que você jamais poderá me perdoar por haver roubado a sua vida.

Kagome se distanciou da irmã e a olhou com carinho, respeito e admiração.

-Durante toda a minha vida eu quis ser como você, durante toda a minha vida busquei um destino em que eu pudesse me adequar- Kagome chorava, e sorria, um sorriso triste de quem finalmente consegue encontrar o seu destino, seu destino que fizera com que sua irmã a odiasse - mas eu juro... Juro que você terá o seu destino de volta... Juro que você será feliz

- Agora e tarde demais para isso, Midoriko!!!- uma voz surgiu da entrada da caverna

Kagome gelou ao ouvir essa voz, ela olhou para a entrada da caverna e lá estava...

Sango e Mirok colocaram-se na frente de Kagome e de Kikyou, mas Narak arremessou para longe seus corpos...

- Me desculpem, mas essa luta não pertença a vocês...- Narak falava com Mirok e Sango que tentavam se levantar...- Mas, aqui está algum divertimento para vocês...

Ao dizer essas palavras um menino surgiu detrás de Narak... Ele usava uma armadura, tinha os olhos opacos e sem vida. Estava cercado por grandes insetos parecidos com abelhas...

- Kohaku, meu irmão... É você?- a voz de Sango tremia de emoção... Ela reconheceria aquele rosto em qualquer lugar... Não importasse quantos anos passassem... Era seu irmãozinho

- Oh... Que comovente, um encontro de família!!! Senhor Monge?- e virando para Mirok continuou- Também tenho um presentinho para você!!! Espero que se divirta com meus insetos venenosos...

Narak mais uma vez riu enquanto que Kohaku se lançava em uma desesperada luta contra sua própria irmã e Mirok lutava contra os insetos venenosos.

Inuyasha segurava Kikyou em seus braços, ele tinha o olhar carregado de ódio por aquele maldito homem que parecia disposto a destruir tudo o que ele amava... Tudo o que ele tinha!

Kagome se levantou. Algo a impulsionava, ela foi andando em sua direção, era aquele o homem que havia matado a mãe de Inuyasha, foi ele quem fez sua irmã tentar mata-la, aquele era Narak.

-Narak! Seu maldito...- Kikyou se esforçou e ficou de pé se apoiando em Inuyasha. Apesar da dor de seus ferimentos, apesar da fraqueza que sentia, seu ódio a forçava a ficar de pé... Não, não podia ser fraca diante dele... Não podia ficar ajoelhada diante dele... "Eu ainda sou uma sacerdotisa... Você jamais me verá ser fraca"

-Olá... Miko- Narak olhava para Kagome- Eu queria que o seu sangue fosse derramado pela sua própria irmã, a minha doce filha Kikyou, isso daria um brilho especial a jóia, mas já que não foi possível...

- O que você quer dizer com isso? A Kikyou é sua filha?- Kagome estava espantada, sua irmã era filha de um demônio- Isso que dizer que eu também...?

- Não... Você foi um erro do destino, não deveria ter nascido, mas posso dar um jeito nisso, agora mesmo...

Das mãos de Narak surgiu uma imensa bola de energia

-Kikyou fique aqui- Inuyasha colocou Kikyou sentada em um canto e sacou a tessaiga, ele olhava para a imensa bola de energia nas mãos de Narak, e correu para frente de kagome... não sabia se conseguiria deter toda aquela energia, pela primeira vez em sua vida sentia medo

Narak juntou todas as suas forças naquela imensa bola de luz, nela havia o poder dos inúmeros youkais que compunham seu corpo, lá estava todo o ódio que alimentava a sua alma.

Ele lançou a bola de energia contra os Inuyasha e Kagome.

Inuyasha usou a Tessaiga para se protegerem, a espada recebeu todo o impacto do golpe mas mesmo assim não fora suficiente para bloquear a energia, o poder de Narak era grande demais, Inuyasha e Kagome foram lançados contra a parede no fundo da caverna.

Inuyasha acordou, estava muito ferido, suas vestes que sempre o

protegeram foram rasgadas, seu corpo manchado de sangue, olhou em volta, de um lado Kagome inconsciente, do outro A tessaiga quebrada...

- Com o que você irá se proteger agora, meio-youkai?- Narak ria e se preparou para lançar uma nova bola de energia, agora nada poderia impedi-lo de derramar o sangue da jovem sacerdotisa

Inuyasha conseguiu se ajoelhar, olhou para suas mãos vazias, não tinha nada para se proteger, olhou então para Kagome, ela estava tão indefesa. Ele fechou os olhos e se deitou sobre ela, não possuía mais nada para protege-la além de seu corpo já ferido demais para lutar, ele só podia ficar com ela, afinal.

Inuyasha percebeu uma forte luz vindo em sua direção, apertou seu corpo contra o de Kagome e fechou bem os olhos, iria morrer.

Uma forte luz iluminou toda a caverna. Com certeza narak usara todo o seu poder. Esse era o fim...

Inuyasha abriu os olhos...

- Eu ainda estou vivo?

Então ele virou-se para a direção de onde viera o golpe que deveria tê-lo atingido

Inuyasha olhou em volta... Viu a expressão de surpresa estampada na face de Narak.

Sango e Mirok, continuavam lutando, cada qual com seu inimigo, ambos estavam demasiadamente feridos, e apesar do golpe de Narak também os ter atingido um pouco, eles permaneciam de pé.

Caída em uma canto da caverna estava Kikyou... Então ele finalmente compreendeu...

Kikyou apesar de ferida se lançara na frente do golpe e protegera Kagome e Inuyasha. Seu corpo foi lançado para longe indo contra a parede da caverna.

Inuyasha tentou andar até onde estava Kikyou mas não conseguia, com todos os seus ferimentos era impossível andar, arrastou-se então, ate onde estava o corpo da sacerdotisa.

- Kikyou, porque? Porque você fez isso?- Inuyasha chorava, ele olhava para a primeira pessoa que havia se aproximado dele, apesar de ser um hanyou.

- Eu só consegui sobreviver a esse maldito destino, porque eu tinha você... Você que sempre foi tão diferente de mim, você tão sozinho quanto eu... Seria muito doloroso perder você também...

Kikyou chorava, as lágrimas que rolavam pela sua face pareciam purificar seu coração. Ela sorria...

- Eu fiz muitas coisas das quais não me orgulho, cultivei sentimentos tão feios que até tenho vergonha de pensar no tipo de pessoa que eu fui...- Kikyou falava devagar...- O único sentimento puro que tive em toda a minha vida foi por você... Eu te amo... Te amo- fechou então os olhos pela ultima vez

Inuyasha abaixou a cabeça e chorou no colo de sua Kikyou

Kikyou... Você foi a primeira pessoa a me aceitar como sou, não um humano, não um youkai, você com seu jeito sempre frio e distante, foi a primeira pessoa a me mostrar que eu não era o maldito que pensava ser... E eu sequer fui capaz de te proteger, minha amiga...

- KIKYOU!!!- Inuyasha soltou um berro, um uivo selvagem que surgiu de dentro de seu coração ferido.

Kagome acordou com o grito, viu Inuyasha chorando sobre sua irmã... Morta.


	19. A Batalha Final: A vitória do Poder Maio...

**A BATALHA FINAL:  
****A VITORIA DO PODER MAIOR**

Kagome se levantou e caminhou ate o corpo da irmã. Seus olhos pareciam distantes, como se não estivessem enxergando o que estava diante deles. Cega por lágrimas Kagome ajoelhou-se ao lado do corpo da irmã.

_Minha irmã, você me odiou durante toda a sua vida... _

_Por causa dessa maldita jóia nossos destinos foram trocados, divididos, separados e unidos..._

_Essa jóia foi nossa maior ligação, nossa máxima ruína! Por causa dela jamais fomos irmãs._

_Você sempre cega pelo ódio que trazia em seu peito, eu, perdida na ignorância de meu próprio destino._

_Penso que talvez esse tenha sido um fardo demais para nós duas!_

_Meu destino é um fardo pesado demais, e talvez por isso nossos caminhos tenham se unidos... Mas... mas não foi justo! O preço foi alto demais!_

_E agora você morreu... _

_Morreu sem conhecer a liberdade que eu roubei de você... Morreu sem viver a vida que deveria ter sido sua... Minha irmã... _

_Nossos destinos uniram nossas vidas, mas separaram nossos corações. _

_Agora eu te olho morta e é a primeira vez quer não vejo a indiferença em seu rosto, pela primeira vez você parece em paz... Mas ainda assim o preço foi caro demais... Para nós duas!_

_Eu vou te vingar, mesmo que para isso precise fazer da sua morte a minha._

Kagome pegou então a jóia de Quatro Almas que Kikyou segurava.

-O que você esta fazendo?- Inuyasha secava as lagrimas- Largue essa jóia, ela é amaldiçoada!!!

-Ela vai utilizar a jóia, não e mesmo Midoriko?- Narak que ate então se mantivera calado, falou... Seu plano de um jeito ou outro daria certa, a jóia será usada maculada pelo ódio da miko.

-Inuyasha, fuja daqui e leve o corpo da Kikyou, e leve o Shippou.- Kagome lançou os olhos para uma pedra ao canto da caverna onde o pequenino youkai mantinha-se afastado da batalha

"Talvez vocês aindam possam ser salvos"

Shippou ao ouvir o que kagome dizia saiu do seu esconderijo e se lançou em diração a "sua mãe".

Inuyasha se assustou ao reparar os olhos da menina, pela primeira vez podia ver ódio estampado neles...

Kagome caminhava decidida em direção ao seu destino. Sabia que encontraria a morte quando utilizasse a Jóia para destruir Narak, mas isso não tinha importância... Nada mais tinha importância além do ódio que sentia e do desejo de vingança que a movia....

_Ela caminhava, via Inuyasha tentar impedi-la, mas parecia que assistia a uma cena que acontecia lentamente, como se o tempo tivesse alongado o desenrolar dos segundos..._

_Todos ao seu redor estavam parados_

_Shippou corria em sua diração, com os olhos banhados de lágrimas_

_Inuyasha tinha lágrimas nos olhos e apesar da boca aberta parecer emitir um grito, não saia voz de sua garganta_

_Mirok parecia paralisado no meio em que se contorcia em dor por causada dos insetos venenosos de Narak_

_Sango mortalmente ferida chorava sobre o corpo inerte do irmão_

_Narak mantinha nos lábios o riso de quem prevê a vitória_

_- Não faça isso..._

_A voz que Kagome ouviu não pertencia a esse mundo.... Parecia estar em todos os lugares e ao mesmo tempo em lugar nenhum...._

_Kagome viu surgir diante dela uma suave e morna luz, onde dentro a figura de uma miko surgia_

_- Kikyou? É você minha irmã?- a voz de Kagome ultrapassou o tempo que dentro da caverna parara e ecoou pelo espaço_

_- Será que não reconhece a sua própria mãe, minha filha?_

_Kagome caiu de joelho, estava diante de sua mãe, Kiyone!_

_- Mãe? É você, minha mãe? Então, então esse é o seu rosto?_

_Kagome sorria para a bela mulher diante de si de longos cabelos e profundos olhos cor de violeta_

_- Minha filha, me perdoe... Me perdoe por você nunca ter visto meu rosto!_

_-Não, sou eu quem deve pedir perdão... Eu! Eu que falei! Que nasci sob um signo maldito, que fui vítima de meu próprio destino. Que arrastei as pessoas a quem mais amava, e as que não tive oportunidade de amar, para a morte_

_Kagome fechava os olhos enquanto as lágrimas desciam por sua face. Não queria pensar que era responsável pela morte de todos, de todos a quem amava. não podia suportar olhar para a sua mãe, a mãe a quem nunca vira e tivera a oportunidade de amar, e pensar que ao final falhara e todos pereceriam por culpa dela!_

_- Mas eu vou me vingar...- Kagome ficou de pé_

_- Não!!! Você não vê? Se vingar e ceder sua alma a esse ódio é condenar a você e a todos os que ama... É isso que o Narak quer..._

_- Mas então o que eu posso fazer? Assistir a todos morrerem por minha causa?- Kagome estava desesperada, parecia que não tinha nada mais..._

_- Não... Você tem que usar o único poder que Narak não suporta._

_- Mais que poder é esse? Eu não o tenho!_

_- É o poder que apenas agora sua irmã, Kikyou, reconheceu dentro de si e que a fez sacrificar a vida. O Poder que faz com que irmãs se amem apesar de um destino de ódios. O Poder que faz as pessoas pararem o tempo, cruzarem eras e espaços. O Poder que me trouxe até aqui!_

_- Mas onde eu encontre esse poder? Onde!_

_- Se você não puder encontrar em você e nas pessoas que estão ao seu redor, então não poderá encontra-lo em lugar algum.... Ah... minha filha... Minha filha... Tantas coisas deveriam ter sido ditas, tantas vidas poderiam ter sido mudadas, mas agora não resta mais tempo... MAs eu estarei com você até depois do tempo, pois é o Poder maior que nos une!_

Kagome tentou correr em direção a sua mãe, mas ela desapareceu junto com a luz que a envolvia... O tempo pareceu voltar a correr, alheio a tudo que ocorrera...

Mas ela já não era mais a mesma, olhou ao seu redor:

Sango abraçada chorava sobre o corpo do irmão, Mirok se arrastava, apesar do veneno em seu corpo, para ficar ao lado da garota, cujo ferimento fatal não parava de jorrar sangue, nesse último momento.

Inuyasha estava fraco e ferido, mas ainda assim tentava se manter de pé e permanecer ao seu lado...

Shippou corria em sua direção, apesra do medo, apesar da certeza que iria morrer, não a abandonara!

Era esse... Esse o Poder que unia as pessoas e que Narak desconhecia!

-Fuja!!! - Kagome olhou para Inuyasha- Não se preocupe... Você está enganado... A jóia não e mais amaldiçoada do que o meu destino- Kagome sorriu.

Inuyasha notou que o ódio nos olhos da menina desapareceu, dando lugar a um sentimento que não o hanyou não conseguia distinguir, eram muitos... Dor, perda, tristeza e esperança

Ela então olhou para Narak, segurou a jóia com as duas e mirou na direção do monstro que matara a sua irmã.

- O meu destino foi dado a minha irmã quando eu nasci, mas eu o quero!!! QUERO MEU MALDITO DESTINO DE VOLTA!!!- Kagome evocou todo o poder da jóia, todo o poder que tinha a sua alma.

A jóia brilhou como jamais havia brilhado antes, o corpo de Kagome foi envolto em uma luz lilás.

A caverna antes dominada pelas trevas fez-se iluminar pela luz que emanava da menina

Inuyasha olhava surpreso, aquela luz tão cálida era a própria alma da miko, aquela luz era reconfortante e morna, seria capaz de iluminar todo o universo.

Inuyasha sorriu, aquela luz curava todas as suas feridas, limpava todos os seus erros. Kagome realmente era a Midoriko.

-Mas o que? O que você esta fazendo?- Narak via seus planos ruírem. Percebeu que ao contrario do que esperava a energia daquela menina não estava repleta de ódio, mas de amor...

- Não vou macular essa jóia com mais ódio, com mais sangue- Kagome falava, sua voz suava calma, não havia mais ódio em seu coração, apenas à vontade de salvar as pessoas que ela amava, seu grande amor a movia.

-Kagome- Inuyasha se aproximou de Kagome e a abraçou, afundando a cabeça em seus cabelos, enquanto isso Shippou se aninhou no ombro de sua mãe e encarou o inimigo

-Inuyasha... Shippou... fujam...-Kagome queria que eles fugissem...Queria que eles vivessem.

- Tudo o que eu tenho esta nessa caverna.- Inuyasha chorava, como um menino, como um humano, como alguém com medo de perder tudo o que possuía- Você e tudo o que eu quero, não vou te deixar... Eu confio em você... Eu te amo!- dizendo isso ele abraçou sua mulher com ainda mais força, não a perderia, nem morrendo a perderia.

- Eu também não irei...- A voz infantil de Shippou soou corajosa pela caverna- Não vou! Você é a minha mãe, é tudo o que tenho. Seja lá o que acontecer a você acontecerá a nós dois...

Lágrimas rolavam pela face da menina... Lágrimas ede amor, de compaixão, de agradecimento!

Queria que eles vivessem, mas sabia que não conseguiria obriga-los a deixa-la, e no fundo sentia-se agredecida por esse grande amor..

Sim, estariam juntos, até o fim... E ainda depois dele!

- Há muitos anos atrás Midoriko deu inicio a um ciclo de lutas, maldição e morte. Já esta na hora disso terminar...

Narak tentou recuar, mas não conseguia, não podia imaginar que o poder dessa menina era tão grande, superior ate mesmo aos dele. Ele ficou paralisado, poderia superar o ódio, poderia vencer qualquer sentimento de raiva, qualquer maldição, mas aquela menina estava usando o único poder que ele era incapaz de vencer... O amor. Esse poder desconhecido para ele... O único poder que ele realmente temia. Naquele instante Narak entendeu que jamais poderia vencer o coração puro daquela menina, um coração repleto de amor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO

De longe na floresta Kaede e alguns aldeões viram uma energia gigantesca se expandir e subir aos céus e se dissipar como se fosse uma nuvem.

-Esse brilho... E a jóia- Kaede correu em direção de onde vira a luz, lá chegando encontrou uma caverna.

Kaede corria aflita. "Toda essa aquela energia... Jamais sentira algo tão forte, era como se todo o poder contido na jóia houvesse sido liberado. Isso significa que..."

Kaede chegou diante da caverna,com um movimento das mãos proibiu que os homens da aldeia entrassem na sua frente. Ela caminhou devagar... Entrou, mas o que viu fez suas pernas tremerem, a fazendo cair de joelhos tampando os olhos, repletos de horror, com as mãos.

Do lugar onde Narak estava restava apenas uma cratera, como se tudo ali houvesse sido sugado.

A jóia parecia haver desaparecido, assim como Narak.

Abraçados estavam Mirok e Sango que segurava a mão de seu irmão também inerte

Em um canto da caverna Kikyou morta parecia em paz...

No centro da caverna... abraçados... Kagome e Inuyasha ... mortos

Shippou, no calo de Kagome, como uma criança dormindo nos braços da mãe, jazia no sono eterno!

Todos mortos!

* * *

**Continua no próximo capitulo...**

**OiOiOi...**

**Bem galera é isso...**

**Tá acabando!!!**

**Tá tudo dominado!!!**

**Tá todo mundo morto!!!**

**Será que essa humilde fanwriter anda lendo muito Sheakespere?**

**Será que esse fiz contunia no outro mundo?**

**Será que alguém ainda tem alguma esperança de que esse fic terá um final feliz?**

**Essas e outras perguntas serão respondidas no próximo final do fic:"E as desgraças não terminam nunca" quer dizer "Destinos Trocados"...**

**Bem galera, eu só vou atualizar esse fic depois do Carnaval... ESpero q todos se divirtam mmmuuuuuuiiito!!!! Afinal Carnaval é Carnaval!!!!**

**Vou partir para Ilha Grande... Caso meus fics não sejam mais atualizados, nem eu apareça no msn foi pq me deixei levar por aquela Ilha Paradisiaca e fugi com o homem certo da minha vida (ou com algum errado que esteja por lá de bobeira ;))**

**Cuidem-se...**

**Juízo**

**e até a próxima...**

**Beijos em seus corações**

**Lady MIrza**

**Ps.:**

**Pelo amor de Deus comentem!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**E não me odeiem pelo trágico fim que desponta nesse fic**

**Beijos**


	20. No ceú de sentimentos o último desejo

**Bem gente, uma pequenina nota antes do capitulo...**

**Esse capitulo será um misto de lembranças, pensamentos e pequenos acontecimentos... Espero q nao tenha ficado muito confuso...**

**Tudo o que estiver centralizado é pensamento... O que está entre aspas são cenas do fic e normal é o q está acontecendo, valeu?**

**fui**

**

* * *

**

**No céu de sentimentos o último desejo**

Onde serÿ Onde será que estou?

Kagome sentia seu copo leve, sentia a plenitude que nunca sentira durante toda a sua vida, era como se finalmente tivesse encontrado o que tanto buscava: A paz de encontrar seu próprio destino.

Ela flutuava em um céu banhado pela aurora-boreal.

Não sabia onde estava, mas sabia que havia encontrado o que tanto buscava: A paz de saber quem era e de qual seu caminho!

_Abro meus olhos e me deparo com um céu repleto de cores, me parecem ser as cores do arco-íris, talvez eu esteja no céu. Isso quer dizer? Sim... Eu morri!_

_Morri ao aceitar o meu destino. Morri descobrindo em mim a força que me fazia lutar! _

_Durante toda a minha vida eu fui um fantasma, vaguei pelo mundo buscando um destino que não era o meu! Vaguei peredida no vazio de minha alma..._

_Mas eu encontrei o que buscava e por mais que isso tenha significado a minha morte, justificou toda a minha vida!_

_Vida..._

_A minha vida..._

_Olho para esse céu e parece que a minha vida passa diante de meus olhos. _

_Um rosto surge na minha frente... Um rosto sereno e doce que sempre esteve em meu coração, mas que eu conheci apenas na minha hora final_

_Fecho meus olhos._

_Lagrimas rolam por minha face, posso sentir as lagrimas como nunca senti na minha vida, elas são mornas, acho que nunca chorei lagrimas como essas, parecem que e uma parte de meu coração que rola com elas._

_Sim..._

_Sinto lágrimas que eu nunca chorei serem derramadas agora!_

_Lágrimas por dores que eu sequer sabia que carregava dentro de mim_

_Lágrimas pela mãe que eu não conheci..._

_Mamãe será que você me perdoaria? _

_Acho que sim... Você foi uma mulher tão forte, você aceitou que eu nascesse de seu ventre, mesmo sabendo o quanto isso seria difícil, você me aceitou como filha e deu a sua vida para que eu viesse ao mundo. _

_Você me perdoou antes mesmo que eu nascesse. E em minha ultima hora foi você quem me tornou forte!_

"Kagome caminhava decidida em direção ao seu destino. Sabia que encontraria a morte quando utilizasse a Jóia para destruir Narak, mas isso não tinha importância... Nada mais tinha importância além do ódio que sentia e do desejo de vingança que a movia...

Ela caminhava, via Inuyasha tentar impedi-la, mas parecia que assistia a uma cena que acontecia lentamente, como se o tempo tivesse alongado o desenrolar dos segundos...

Todos ao seu redor estavam parados

Não faça isso...

A voz que Kagome ouviu não pertencia a esse mundo... Parecia estar em todos os lugares e ao mesmo tempo em lugar nenhum...

Kagome viu surgir diante dela uma suave e morna luz, onde dentro a figura de uma miko surgia

Kikyou? É você minha irmã- a voz de Kagome ultrapassou o tempo que dentro da caverna parara e ecoou pelo espaço

Será que não reconhece a sua própria mãe, minha filha?

Kagome caiu de joelho, estava diante de sua mãe, Kiyone!

Mãe? É você, minha mãe? Então, então esse é o seu rosto?

Kagome sorria para a bela mulher diante de si de longos cabelos e profundos olhos cor de violeta

Minha filha, me perdoe... Me perdoe por você nunca ter visto meu rosto!

Não, sou eu quem deve pedir perdão... Eu! Eu que falhei! Que nasci sob um signo maldito, que fui vítima de meu próprio destino. Que arrastei as pessoas a quem mais amava, e as que não tive oportunidade de amar, para a morte

Kagome fechava os olhos enquanto as lágrimas desciam por sua face. Não queria pensar que era responsável pela morte de todos, de todos a quem amava. não podia suportar olhar para a sua mãe, a mãe a quem nunca vira e tivera a oportunidade de amar, e pensar que ao final falhara e todos pereceriam por culpa dela!

Mas eu vou me vingar...- Kagome ficou de pé

Não! Você não vê? Se vingar e ceder sua alma a esse ódio é condenar a você e a todos os que ama... É isso que o Narak quer...

Mas então o que eu posso fazer? Assistir a todos morrerem por minha causa- Kagome estava desesperada, parecia que não tinha nada mais...

Não... Você tem que usar o único poder que Narak não suporta.

Mais que poder é esse? Eu não o tenho!

É o poder que apenas agora sua irmã, Kikyou, reconheceu dentro de si e que a fez sacrificar a vida. O Poder que faz com que irmãs se amem apesar de um destino de ódios. O Poder que faz as pessoas pararem o tempo, cruzarem eras e espaços. O Poder que me trouxe até aqui!

Mas onde eu encontre esse poder? Onde!

Se você não puder encontrar em você e nas pessoas que estão ao seu redor, então não poderá encontra-lo em lugar algum... Ah... minha filha... Minha filha... Tantas coisas deveriam ter sido ditas, tantas vidas poderiam ter sido mudadas, mas agora não resta mais tempo... Mas eu estarei com você até depois do tempo, pois é o Poder maior que nos une!"

_Sinto não ter lhe conhecido... Sinto muito, queria que você tivesse me ensinado a dizer mamãe..._

_Ora como sou tola, você me ensinou..._

_Apesar de não ter podido ser a minha mãe, você me deu alguém para amar. _

_A mamãe Kaede..._

O rosto de Kaede apereceu suave no céu de cores e sentimentos.

_Desde meu primeiro dia de vida, foi esse o rosto sereno que sempre cuidou de mim._

"Kagome voltou para a aldeia, entrou na cabana e começou a juntar suas coisas.

Mas já está se preparando? Ainda é cedo, vá brincar...- Kaede entrara na cabana

A Kikyou quer que eu vá logo...- Kagome olhou para Kaede, tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Você precisa entender a sua irmã... - Kaede sentou-se perto de Kagome e a colocou no colo, como uma mãe faz comum filho.

Eu entendo, ela não gosta de mim porque eu matei a mamãe.

Nunca diga uma coisa dessas! Sua mãe te amava, amava muito... Tanto que ela te deu a vida, e esse é um presente maravilhoso.

Então a mamãe não tem raiva de mim- Kagome secava as lágrimas que começavam a cair.

Não, meu amor... Claro que não, ela está muito feliz olhando do céu e vendo a menina linda que você se tornou...

Kagome sorriu, aquele sorriso lindo que encantava os mais duros dos corações, exceto um...

Ela saiu correndo em direção a porta

Para onde você vai- Kaede perguntou rindo da animação da menina

Quero ver o céu... Quero que a mamãe me veja, vou levar flores para ela- Dizendo isso Kagome saiu.

Kaede olhava para a porta... Kagome precisaria ser muito forte para ser apenas a fraca irmã de uma grande mulher. Mas ela seria, com certeza..."

_Você me aceitou! E me amou, não por eu ser uma sacerdotisa, não por eu ser a filha Kyione._

_Você foi a minha mãe quando eu tive ninguém..._

_Agora não me lembro se eu já agradeci a ela por ter me amado, por haver me protegido como pode... Sim ela foi uma verdadeira mãe, queria poder agradecer a ela... Mas, acho que ela sabe, acho que ela sempre soube o quanto a amo._

_Foi a minha família..._

_Minha família..._

_Oh, estou sendo injusta!_

_Haviam muitas pessoas na minha família..._

_Sango, Mirok, Kirara... Todos nos escolhemos para trilhar juntos o caminho em direção a batalha..._

"Os cavalos estavam sendo selados

Armas...

Tantas armas...

Inuyasha furioso gritava maldição

Sango clamava por justiça

Mirok fazia uma oração por vingança e liberdade

Estavam todos unidos pelo ódio...

Ódio...

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Mirok e Shippou seguiam.

Sango, Mirok e Shippou seguiam montados em Kirara

Inuyasha corria veloz pelos campos trazendo Kagome em seu colo...

Kagome olhava para os amigos, todos tinham o semblante sério de quem vai para a batalha final...

Sim, todos os seus amigos haviam decidido lutar ao seu lado e essa talvez fosse a última vez em que caminhariam todos juntos...

Foi o que aconteceu...

E agora?

Agora estamos lado a lado...

Cada um traz seu motivo dentro do peito... Mas lutamos juntos..."

_Mas compartilhamos muito mais do que uma luta... Compartilhamos uma vida!_

_Sim, vocês são a minha família. Espero que possamos nos encontrar algums dia!_

_Minha família, durante muito tempo foi apenas um pequenino youkai que me salvou da solidão..._

_Shippou, meu bebê, minha criança!_

Um rosto sorridente de um youkai raposa filhote surgiu naquele céu de sentimentos

_Algumas famílias nascem outras se escolhem..._

_Nós nos encontramos e nos escolhemos!_

"Kagome estava distraída e se assustou ao sentir a presença de um youkai atrás de si.

Ah, Shippou, você está aí?

E onde mais você queria que eu estivesse- o filhote de youkai raposa parecia confuso, nunca era capaz de entender os adultos...

Kagome riu... Por um momento havia se esquecido de seu pequeno companheiro de viagem. Lembrava-se do dia em que o tinha encontrado na floresta.

Ele estava sujo e ferido, havia conseguido fugir de um ataque que sua família sofreu.

Kagome o salvou da morte e ele a salvou da solidão. Desde então Shippou tornou-se mais do que um companheiro de viagem, era a sua família agora.

Ainda falta muito para chegarmos na sua aldeia- Shippou perguntou enquanto se aninhava no colo de Kagome.

Ele sempre buscava o colo dela, era quentinho, como o da sua mãe.

Mais um dia de viagem e chegamos.

Kagome se levantou e chamou por Kirara que estava deitada a sombra de uma árvore.

Vamos Kirara, ainda temos um longo caminho de volta."

_Eu te pegueva no colo e você me ninava_

_Eu te fazia dormir e você me fazia sonhar_

_Eu te protegia e você cuidava de mim_

_Até hoje não sei se foi você quem me encontrou ou eu te achei! Mas tenho certeza que nos salvamos, um ao outro, da solidão!_

_Meu filho, amor e irmão!_

_Irmão..._

_Irmã!_

_Minha irmã... A irmã que eu nunca tive a chance de amar!_

_Pelo menos morri vivendo o destino que deveria ser meu, ao contrario de minha amada irmã_

_Kikyou..._

_Queria ter tido tempo para que ela me perdoasse, queria ter vivido uma vida onde pudéssemos ser irmãs de verdade._

_Você sempre foi tão forte e eu? Bem, eu sempre me senti pequenina diante de você!_

_Sempre me pareceu que você era uma deusa e eu uma mortal insiginificante_

_Você era a perfeição e eu o Caos!_

_Por vezes me pergunto se o destino tivesse sido mais bondoso nossa história teria sido diferente._

"Irmãzinha? Irmãzinha? Me espera - Kagome corria, tentava alcançar sua irmã.

O que você quer- Kikyou olhou para a menininha que estava a sua frente, ela já tinha 10 anos, se vestia como uma camponesa, com uma blusa rosa e uma saia marrom, ela crescera depressa, era inteligente e meiga, mas jamais fora capaz de conquistar o coração da irmã, ela lembrava a sua mãe... A mãe que morreu para que ela viesse ao mundo

Você vai ver aquele menino cachorro?

Você já deveria estar preparando as suas coisas, vai partir amanhã da manha.

Eu não queria ir... Queria ficar aqui, com você e com a mamãe Kaede.

Ela não é sua mãe...

Mas foi ela quem sempre cuidou de mim, e eu não lembro da mamãe...

Você não poderia, ela morreu quando você nasceu...

Kagome olhou para a irmã, a bela moça, já com seus 15 anos. Kikyou era realmente muito bonita, poderosa e respeitada por todos na aldeia, até mesmo as aldeias vizinhas a respeitavam. Kagome já vira a irmã matar youkais gigantescos, que nem mesmo 100 homens eram capazes de matar... Ela amava, sim amava a irmã, queria ser como ela, mas não podia se comparar, não podia se comparar à sacerdotisa de miko... Mas isso não a entristecia, ser a irmã da Kikyou já lhe parecia fantástico. Ela só não entendia porque a irmã nunca sorria para ela, era sempre bondosa com o mundo, mas nunca com ela...

Então, adeus irmã- Kagome parou de andar, olhava para a bela irmã se afastando.

Adeus- Kikyou disse friamente sem parar e olhar para a sua irmã, ela pareceria completamente indiferente, se não fosse por uma única lágrima que rolou por sua face... "Rezarei para que mamãe olhe por você... seja feliz, irmãzinha". "

_Talvez..._

_Talvez não..._

_Só sei que nossas almas se escolheram para juntas viverem um destino de lágrimas e lutas! _

_Um destino que custou nossas vidas, mas nós vencemos..._

_Eu só sei que se pudesse viver novamente, gostaria de encontrar de novo... Talvez não mais como irmãs, mas como duas almas que se procuram e se encontram em uma amizade eterna para além da eternidade!_

_E pensar que nosso destino começou com uma única mulher..._

No céu de sentimentos a face de uma bela guerreira aparece!

_Midoriko, você foi uma grande mulher, me orgulho muito de compartilhar minha alma com você._

_Você que lutou contra milhões de youkai, você cujo coração deu origem a mais poderosa Jóia da Terra, cuja parte da alma continuou a lutar eternamente presa na jóia. Você, dona de um coração tão puro que insiste e persiste em uma luta eterna._

_Sei que não sou tão forte quanto você foi um dia...Eu jamais suportaria lutar eternamente condenada a solidão! Mas me orgulho de saber que sou uma parte do que você já foi._

_Jóia de Quatro Almas, bolinha de vidro, você foi a minha desgraça e minha salvação. _

_Minha ruína e minha liberdade. _

_Minha vida, minha morte e meu destino. _

_Talvez você não seja amaldiçoada afinal, você pode realizar sonhos e desejos._

_Você foi criada de almas profanas e de um coração puro. _

_Talvez você seja amaldiçoada porque assim te fizeram, assim acreditam que você seja._

_Preciso acreditar que não seja maldita! Preciso acreditar que o coração puro de Midorko é mais forte do que qualquer maldição! Eu ainda acredito na pureza do coração..._

_Coração..._

_Meu coração!_

_Meu Inuyasha!_

No céu de sentimentos o belo rosto de um youkai de olhos cor de ambar surgiu desenhado nas nuvens

_Inuyasha será que você sobreviveu? Será que conseguiu se salvar?_

_Espero que sim... Agora que a sua mãe foi vingada... Agora que você descobriu que não e um monstro talvez você possa ser feliz, não como um hanyou, mas como Inuyasha... Apenas como você mesmo._

"Inuyasha, seu tonto, eu já disse que estou bem- a voz da Kagome soava divertida

Kagome estava sentada a beira do rio, estava rindo e com uma das mãos jogava água no hanyou que se encontrava diante dela, também sentado no chão

Eu já te disse, me deixa cuidar de você...- Inuyasha falava com um tom de voz tão despreocupado e terno

Mas eu já disse que estou bem, foi apenas um machucadinho de nada, não tem com que se preocupar...

Eu só me preocupo porque me importo demais com você, não quero que nada de mal te aconteça, nem mesmo um "machucadinho"

Inuyasha estendeu a mão e tocou a face da menina que ao sentir o toque fechou os olhos

Você é muito importante para mim... Tão importante que às vezes eu até sinto meu peito doer, parece que você está aqui dentro, dentro do meu coração, de uma forma tão intensa, que penso que falta espaço para isso que eu sinto...- o jovem hanyou continuou a falar

Você também é muito... muito importante para mim... Sabe é você que faz com que eu não sinta mais medo

Como assim- o jovem hanyou parecia confuso com as palavras da menina

Eu sentia muito medo... Durante toda a minha vida senti medo. Medo de nunca ser boa o bastante para a minha irmã, medo partir, de voltar, medo de ter que encarar o meu destino, medo da solidão

E agora, você não tem mais medo?

Em parte sim... Eu ainda tenho um pouco de medo do meu futuro, medo de não estar a altura do que esperam de mim, medo de não conseguir ser uma grande miko como minha irmã, mas não tenho mais medo da solidão, e isso me torna forte... Me torna forte saber que não importa qual seja o meu destino eu te terei ao meu lado, e em meu coração... Bem, então, eu sou invencível porque eu te trago sempre comigo... Você sempre estará comigo, não é?

Inuyasha sorriu...

Sempre minha menininha... Sempre estarei ao seu lado... Tem uma coisa que eu preciso te dizer, e eu peço que não me interrompa pois se eu não disser tudo agora não vou ter coragem de dizer nunca mais...

Kagome assentiu com a cabeça...

Você me disse que sempre sentiu medo, eu era como você, sempre senti medo, medo de minha vida, medo de ser fraco e de ser forte, medo de que não houvesse lugar nesse mundo para mim, lugar para alguém como eu, quem não era humano nem youkai, alguém que não era nada... Sempre vivi com esse medo e para esconde-lo eu me tornei forte, construí uma muralha ao meu redor, mas essa muralha me tornou só... Eu... eu sempre senti medo da solidão, mas nunca permiti que ninguém ultrapassasse essa muralha, até o dia em que eu te vi pela primeira vez...

Naquela noite, lá no rio- Kagome, apesar do que Inuyasha havia pedido o interrompeu

No rio- por um momento Inuyasha hesitou, ele ia falar, contar a verdade, contar qual foi a primeira vez que a tinha visto- É... foi... foi... em uma noite escura. Naquela noite escura você ultrapassou todas as barreiras que eu havia construído e me enxergou e eu me senti forte, forte por saber que não estou mais sozinho, que agora eu tenho alguém, alguém a quem eu quero muito bem, alguém por quem eu faria tudo. Descobri que essa é a maior de todas as forças, é a que nasce do coração

Acho, então, que nos tornamos a força um do outro...

É... acho que sim. Sabe você é muito especial para mim, porque você me conhece e me aceita... Acho que você é a única pessoa que me vê e não enxerga apenas uma metade de mim, não vê a metade humana ou a metade youkai, você me vê por inteiro, e me aceita. E eu nunca vou poder te agradecer por isso

Eu acho que você não entendeu direito- Kagome ficou vermelha ao dizer essas palavras- Você não tem que me agradecer por eu te aceitar, porque eu não te aceito pelo que você é...

Inuyasha por um momento ficou paralisado ao ouvir essas palavras

Na verdade...- Kagome continuou- ... na verdade, eu te amo pelo que você é...

Inuyasha ficou boquiaberto, antes de abrir um sorriso, ele afastou um fio de cabelo que, em desalinho, estava no rosto de Kagome. Eles ficaram sérios, se observando, cada um mergulhado nos olhos do outro, enxergando muito mais do que qualquer palavra poderia descrever...

Seus rosto se aproximaram, Kagome fechou os olhos, podia sentir o calor que vinha da pele de Inuyasha, agora tão próxima a sua, Inuyasha sentia o perfume que vinha de todo o corpo da menina, um cheiro suave e doce que o entorpecia, que o fazia esquecer de si...

Vamos ficar juntos...- a voz de Inuyasha soou rouca

... para sempre

Seus lábios se procuraram, famintos, se encontraram, carinhosos, se uniram, eternos."

_Abro novamente os olhos, estou rindo._

_Lembro da noite em que descobri que foi por Inuyasha que eu voltei..._

_Foi a primeira vez que percebi que eu não precisava buscar no mundo a felicidade. Descobri que a verdadeira felicidade é viver ao lado da pessoa que você ama._

_Eu descobri que sempre te carreguei em meu coração!_

_Te amei sem saber..._

_Eu jamais teria encontrado esse amor, dentro de mim, capaz de vencer o Narak se não fosse por você... _

_Você despertou o mais sublime de mim..._

_Queria ter tido mais tempo... Queria ter vivido muito mais... Queria ter descoberto o amor mais cedo. Eu não sabia o quão poderoso era o amor..._

_Mas... Não... Não posso pedir mais do que já tive... Eu tive uma vida livre para buscar o meu destino, eu fiz amigos que ficaram comgigo até o fim, apesar de arriscarem suas vidas, eu amei e fui amada, eu descobri o verdadeiro amor e fui capaz de acabar com uma maldição que já pendurava há anos... Eu fiz tudo isso... Como fui feliz..._

_O que mais posso pedir, além disso?_

_Fechei meus olhos pela ultima vez..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Onde serÿ Onde será que estou?

Inuyasha sentia seu copo leve, senti a plenitude que nunca sentira durante toda a sua vida, era como se finalmente tivesse encontrado o que tanto buscava; seu próprio destino. Ele flutuava em um céu banhado pela aurora-boreal.

_Abro meus olhos e me deparo com um céu repleto de cores, me parecem ser as cores do arco-íris, talvez eu esteja no céu. Isso quer dizer? Sim... Eu morri!_

_E, pela primeira vez na minha vida eu sinto paz._

_Lágrimas roalm por minha face e morrem suave em meus lábios!_

_São lágrimas doces e ao mesmo tempo amargas. A doçura de quem apenas na derradira hora descobriu o que realmente vale a pena, o amargor de descobrir tarde demais._

_Sim, eu choro!_

_Eu que nunca permitir que meu lado humano demonstrasse qualquer sentimento._

_Eu que queria ser o mais forte_

_Eu que nunca me permitir chorar_

_E são tantas lágrimas que sequer sei dizer porque as derramo!_

_Talvez eu chore, apenas agora, a morte de minha mãe!_

No céu de sentimentos o rosto de uma bela princesa surge desenhado nas nuvens

_Ah mamãe... Finalmente você foi vingada, seu assassino foi morto, durante toda a minha vida eu pensei que precisava matar o Narak para que você pudesse descansar em paz, mas na verdade eu não teria paz enquanto não fosse capaz de matar quem lhe tirou de mim._

_Talvez isso tenha sido besteira, sim, agora vejo!_

_Jamais quis vingar a sua forte, eu queria vingar a dor que senti quando lhe roubaram de mim!_

_Eu jamais suportei a dor de te perder, eu jamais admiti que trazia em mim essa ferida!_

_Você sempre me amou..._

_Você a primeira pessoa a me amar! A me tomar nos braços..._

_Amou meu pai... Um grande youkai e aceitou ter um filho dele, mesmo sabendo do quanto isso lhe seria doloroso, você aceitou porque sabia que o amor é superior a qualquer dificuldade. Foi você mamãe quem me ensinou essa coragem..._

_Você morreu, mas sei que sempre esteve comigo, em meu coração..._

_Esteve comigo..._

_Alguém esteve comigo!_

No céu de sentimentos a face de uma miko de olhar distante e triste surge no céu

_Kikyou..._

_Kikyou? Ela também morreu... Morreu para que eu pudesse viver! Acredito que eu jamais serei capaz de pagar tudo o que ela fez por mim..._

_Aquela noite na floresta quando nos conhecemos, não fui eu quem a achou, mas sim ela me achou. Ela, aquela menininha sozinha, assim como eu, perdida, como eu... _

_Você me salvou naquela noite... Salvou-me da solidão de ser um hanyou. Você que me viu não como um meio-youkai, mas como um amigo._

_Você me aceitou... Foi talvez a primeira pessoa a se importar comigo desde que minha mãe morrera..._

_Você, tão tola quanto eu, você que nunca soube amar, como eu também não sabia. _

_Compartilhamos nossas solidões, mas nunca deixamos de estar sós!_

_Talvez sejamos parecidos demais! Presos nas fortalezas que construímos ao redor de nossos corações para impedir qualquer um de entrar!_

_Você para mim é, sempre será aquela menininha que me salvou da noite escura._

_Mas houve alguém..._

_Alguém capaz de ultrapassar essa barreira!_

_Alguém que não me permitiu ficar só..._

_Kagome!_

No céu de sentimentos o rosto de uma bela jobem surge.

_Fecho meus olhos para vê-la melhor..._

_Kagome..._

_Você tão pura, tão cheia de amor._

_Você que desde sempre esteve em meu coração._

_A menininha a quem eu prometi esperar, a mulher que voltou para mim, a guerreira que lutou ao meu lado, a grande sacerdotisa que terminou essa luta._

_Durante a minha vida eu jamais fui um humano e nunca fui um youkai, era apenas duas metades que jamais poderiam se completar..._

_Você me tornou completo..._

_Foi apenas na última hora que eu descobri o erdadeiro poder que importa, aquele imenso sentimento que nos transforma alma e nos torna completos!_

_Eu poderia sobreviver sem você... Mas acredito que seria impossível viver sem você... Viver sem seu riso... Sem sua capacidade de amar._

_Eu morreria por muitas coisas, mas viveria apenas por você..._

_Mas agora é tarde, quero apenas que você saiba que eu..._

EU TE AMO, KAGOME!

Inuyasha berrou, e seu grito se espalhou por aquele universo de cores onde estava mergulhado.

Sabia que dificilmente alguém ouviria suas palavras... mas queria... Queria que elas ecoassem pela eternidade!

Inuyasha?

A voz de Kagome chegou aos ouvidos do hanyou... Vinha de longe, do infinito talvez...

Kagome? Você também esta aqui- Inuyasha abriu os olhos

Então você também morreu?

Aonde você esta- ele olhava em volta, mas nada via ale da luz, mas não havia problemas... Buscaria aquela voz, nem que tivesse que percorrer o infinito para isso.

Ele a viu... Viu seu corpo nu contrastando contra aquele céu repleto de cores... Voou até ela e a abraçou...

Pensei que nunca mais fosse vê-la- ele foi o primeiro a falar.

Seus lábios se procuraram, famintos, se encontraram, carinhosos, se uniram, eternos.

Sinto muito... Sinto que não tenha podido se salvar- Kagome encostou a testa no peito de seu Inuyasha... Podia sentir o calor de sua pele, ele estava nu, sua pele era morna e macia, seus braços a envolveram delicados, possessivos e protetores.

Mas você me salvou- Ele segurou o queixo dela, firme, mas delicadamente, a forçando a olha-lo- me salvou da solidão... Salvou-me quando me mostrou o amor... Te amo

Te amo...

Mais uma vez eles se beijaram, ali perdidos na eternidade finalmente poderiam se amar livres.

Kagome sentia o calor daquele sentimento parcorrer todo o seu corpo, iluminar todo o universo. Ela parou e colocou a mãe em seu coração, sentia um calor suave e vindo de seu peito... Uma suave luz lilás imanava do coração da jovem..

Mas o que... O que é isso- Inuyasha sentia o calor vindo de Kagome, vindo do coração da jovem que tanto amava!

Mais isso é a_...-_ Kagome se surpreendeu quando viu surgir, de seu coração uma pequena bolinha de vidro- é a jóia de Quatro almas

Kagome ergueu as mãos na altura dos olhos

Faca um pedido!

O que- Inuyasha não entendeu

Você sempre buscou a jóia, e te dou ela de presente... Faça um pedido e eu realizarei

Inuyasha sorriu, tinha apenas um pedido a fazer.

Quero um destino onde sejamos livres...

Uma luz emanou da jóia e superou o brilho das cores que pintavam o céu...

Assim seja...- Kagome falou e o brilho da jóia envolveu seus corpos.

"Será que vamos nos encontrar de novo?"

"Você duvida?"

"Eu vivi mil vidas para encontrar você..."

"... eu viveria mais mil, para te encontrar de novo"

"Tem quem acredite que a morte é o fim..."

"Algumas outras não acreditam que o Amor pode superar tudo... Pode ultrapassar a barreira do tempo, fica gravado na alma..."

"Você acredita?"

"Aprendi a acreditar... Você me ensinou"

"Eu acredito em nós"

"Acredito em nosso Amor"

"Te amo... E vamos nos encontrar de novo..."

"... nem que seja preciso percorrer o Universo... Te amo"

Seus desejos seriam realizados.

**

* * *

**

**OiOiOi...**

**Bem gente, vou ter que falar:**

**Eis aqui a Globeleza 2006. Vcs tem noção que depois desse Carnaval tô preta, preta, pretinha!**

**Então, já é... Globeleza 2006 e ninguém me segura...**

**Tá certo, Tá certo... Eu preciso fazer algumas lipo-esculturas, um pouco de silicone e aprender a sambar! Pronto! Bem, concordo que a lista é grande, mas o bronzeado já está garantido!**

**Brincadeiras a parte curti muuuutio o Carnaval em Ilha Grande... como diria os surfistas de lú Aquilo é o mundo se acabando!**

**Mas agora, brincadeiras a parte, tenho algumas considerações a fazer quanto a essa capitulo!**

**Depois da morte de todos os personagens eu precisava fazer um capitulo no além... Sabe coisa ed último pedido, filmezinho da vida passando diante dos olhos? Bem, foi isso que tentei retratar aqui...**

**Queria agradecer a quem comentou no capitulo anterior: Muito obrigada mesmo!**

**E, bem, dar os créditos a quem merece!**

**Esse capitulo vai total e exclusivamente para o coração de Beka Black e Gy-chan!**

**Gente a verdade é que eu havia desistido de publicar aqui meus fics, motivo: Falta de tempo, de ânimo e de vontade de sentar na frente do pc e escrever!**

**No entanto, conversando com as duas amigas a quem dediquei esse capitulo elas me fizeram mudar de idéia...**

**Sei que meus fics nõa batem recordes de comentários...**

**Sei que sou meio boba...**

**Sei que escrevo comentários longos demais nos finais dos capitulos...**

**Mas isso é importante para elas! E se é importante para alguém, se eu posso fazer alguém, nòa importa que seja apenas uma ou duas pessoas felizes, se eu ainda possua a capacidade de fazer rir ou chorar, se eu fiz amizades verdadeiras com essas meus comentários idiotas... bem, então acho que não tenho o direito de parar!**

**Não vou conseguir atualizar meus fics com rapidez... Mas eu estou aqui, e não vou desistir, valeu?**

**Minhas amigas, muito obrigada pela força...  
Jamais vou me esquecer das suas palavras**

**Amo vcs demais!**

**Beijos nos corações de todos quem leem meus fics...**

**Até o próximo epsodio, q será o último de Destinos Trocados...**

**Lady Mirza**


	21. Chapter 21

Seus lábios se procuraram, famintos, se encontraram, carinhosos, se uniram, eternos.

- Sinto muito... Sinto que não tenha podido se salvar- Kagome encostou a testa no peito de seu Inuyasha... Podia sentir o calor de sua pele, ele estava nu, sua pele era morna e macia, seus braços a envolveram delicados, possessivos e protetores.

- Mas você me salvou- Ele segurou o queixo dela, firme, mas delicadamente, a forçando a olha-lo -

Você me salvou da solidão... Salvou-me quando me mostrou o amor... Te amo!

-Te amo...

Haviam tanto que queriam dizer um ao outro. Eram tantas palavras...

Mas o que são afinal palavras?

Sim, talvez eles trouxessem agarradas em seus peitos palavras que queriam dizer, mas lá, na eternidade as palavras não significavam nada...

Eles permaneceram abraçados, incapazes de falar, unidos por algo maior do que eles...

O amor

O eterno..

Mais uma vez eles se beijaram, ali perdidos na eternidade finalmente poderiam se amar livres.

Kagome sentia o calor daquele sentimento parcorrer todo o seu corpo, iluminar todo o universo.

Ela parou e colocou a mãe em seu coração, sentia um calor suave e vindo de seu peito... Uma suave luz lilás imanava do coração da jovem..

- Mas o que... O que é isso?- Inuyasha sentia o calor vindo de Kagome, vindo do coração da jovem que tanto amava!

-Mais isso é a_...-_ Kagome se surpreendeu quando viu surgir, de seu coração uma pequena bolinha de vidro- é a jóia de Quatro almas

Kagome ergueu as mãos na altura dos olhos

-Faca um pedido!

-O que?- Inuyasha não entendeu

- Você sempre buscou a jóia, e te dou ela de presente... Faça um pedido e eu realizarei

Inuyasha sorriu, tinha apenas um pedido a fazer.

-Quero um destino onde sejamos livres...

Uma luz emanou da jóia e superou o brilho das cores que pintavam o céu...

- Assim seja...- Kagome falou e o brilho da jóia envolveu seus corpos.

"Será que vamos nos encontrar de novo?"

"Você duvida?"

"Eu vivi mil vidas para encontrar você..."

"... eu viveria mais mil, para te encontrar de novo"

"Tem quem acredite que a morte é o fim..."

"Algumas outras não acreditam que o Amor pode superar tudo... Pode ultrapassar a barreira do tempo, fica gravado na alma..."

"Você acredita?"

"Aprendi a acreditar... Você me ensinou"

"Eu acredito em nós"

"Acredito em nosso Amor"

"Te amo... E vamos nos encontrar de novo..."

"... nem que seja preciso percorrer o Universo... Te amo"

Seus desejos seriam realizados.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Um barulho... um barulho a chamava de volta... Esse barulho a arrancava de seus sonhos

-Kagome, acorde o despertador esta tocando!

Kagome ouvia uma voz a chamar, mas não conseguia saber quem era...

Ela estendeu a mão instintivamente e pegou o despertador que tocava estridente. Era esse o som que a trazia de volta de seus sonhos.

Ela sentou-se na cama e olhou em volta...

Olhou, estava em seu quarto... aquela era a sua casa... mas algo estava estranho, parecia faltar alguma coisa

-Que sonho mais estranho...

-Hey... Mana... Você não vai se levantar, seus amigos estão aqui em baixo te esperando, eles disseram que você tem prova hoje...- Souta entrou no quarto de sua irmã.

-Ai meu deus! Estou atrasada!- Kagome gritava enquanto levantava correndo para se vestir- Souta, porque não me acordou?

-Eu bem que tentei...- dizendo isso ele saiu, não conhecia nada pior do que o gênio da sua irmã quando acordava atrasada para o colégio.

Alguns minutos depois Kagome desceu as escadas vestindo seu uniforme verde do colegial.

- Já não era sem tempo, Kagome você está cada dia mais atrasada- Sango vestindo o mesmo uniforme que Kagome levantou-se do sofá onde estava sentada na sala.

- Bem, eu prefiro dizer que você esta cada dia mais linda- Mirok vestia um uniforme, como o usados pelos garotos do colégio

Essas palavras deixaram Sango de mal-humor.

–Hei, mana vamos logo?- Koharu falava com Sango, estudavam na mesma escola.

Kagome reparou que ao lado de Kohaku havia um menino de cabelos castanhos claros e olhos verdes...

- Shippou!

A garota correu e abraçou o menino que por um momento recuou em um susto mas logo depois se aconchegou no abraço...

" Senti muita falta desse colinho..."

- Kagome, você está bem – Souta olhava desconfiado para a irmã que estava abraçada ainda ao seu colega de classe Shippou...

Kagome olhou ao redor assustada, queria dizer tantas coisas, mas o que?

- Estou bem Souta... Acho que estudei demais ontem a noite antes de dormir... Foi só isso!

- E então, podemos ir?- Sango perguntou desconfiada para a amiga.

Kagome não erspondeu e andou em direção a porta, segurou a maçaneta e olhou para trás, seus amigos olhavam para ela esperando abrisse a porta,mas ela não o fez

-Estou feliz... Estou muito feliz por estarem todos comigo- a voz de Kagome soava doce

Ela abriu a porta e saiu, seus amigos se olharam sem entender nada, mas sorriram, eles também estavam felizes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na sala de aula o professor Myouga falava sem parar, Kagome olhou para ele e sorriu, aquela figura baixinha, gordinha e meio careca sempre a fazia ter vontade de rir, parecia que ele havia saído de um desenho animado.

Kagome, que estava sentada perto da janela, olhava para o lado de fora, alheia aos comentários maliciosos de Mirok e a preocupação de Sango.

Ela olhava para a escola onde sempre estudou, ao lado de seus amigos... Mas seu coração..

Parecia sentir falata de algo

É possível sentir saudades daquilo que não se conhece?

Como se a alma trouxesse gravada uma história que jamais escrevemos?

Kagome riu, definitivamnte sentia-se extranhamente melancolica, como se apenas agora percebe-se a falta de algo que é inestimável a sua vida

Tentou se lembrar do sonho, mas não conseguiu, era apenas um borrão de saudade e esperança.

- Seja quem for, estarei esperando por você... Nem que seja preciso percorrer o Universo...

- Bem classe, quero apresentar a vocês um novo aluno- o professor Myouga disse apontando para a porta, onde um garoto de longos cabelos pretos e olhos cor de violeta estava- O nome dele é Inuyasha...

As meninas da sala suspiraram, alguns garotos resmungaram em suas mesas.

-Sente-se ao lado da senhorita Higurashi- Myouga falou sugerindo a cadeira vaga ao lado de Kagome...

Kagome por sua vez continuava a olhar pela janela, e não percebeu a entrada do novo aluno.

- Senhorita Higurashi? Senhorita Higurashi?- Myouga perdeu a paciência- KAGOME, QUER PARAR DE OLHAR POR ESSA JANELA E PRESTAR ATENCAO A AULA!

- Ah... Falou comigo...- Kagome olhou e ficou vermelha ao notar que todos riam dela

E então seus olhos se voltaram para a figura parada na porta...

Por alguns segundos sua respiração ficou presa, era ele, era ele quem ela esperava. Mas quem era ele?

Seus olhos se encontraram e assim permaneceram durante toda a eternidade que pode conter um segundo.

Inuyasha ao lado do professor sorria: "Finalmente te achei... mas quem é você?"

- Pois bem, senhor Inuyasha, sente-se ao lado daquela menina distraída...- Myouga falou enquanto voltou-se para o quadro para continuar a escrever a matéria "porque será que o chamei de senhor?"

Inuyasha caminhou em direção a Kagome, sem desviar os olhos dela, Kagome o observava, parecia presa por aquele olhar profundo...

- Ola Kagome!

- Ola Inuyasha!

As aulas passaram rápidas.

Exceto para Kagome e Inuyasha seus olhares se esbarravam, se chamavam, diziam coisas que talvez não fosse possível traduzir em palavras.

O sinal soou pela escola, todos saíram correndo, o dia já estava terminando.

Sango e Mirok foram embora na frente, perceberam o clima entre Kagome e Inuyasha e não queriam estragar nada.

Kagome demorou um pouco mais, ajeitando as suas coisas, em pé ao seu lado, Inuyasha continuava a olha-la.

Kagome olhou para ele, sorriu.

O coração de Inuyasha tremeu por dentro, aquele riso, ele jamais esqueceria aquele sorriso.

Aquele sorriso que seria capaz de iluminar o universo.

Eles andaram lado a lado, sem trocar uma palavra sequer, chegaram no pátio da escola. Kagome que estava distraída tropeçou e teria caído no chão, se não fosse Inuyasha segura-la.

Por um tempo eles ficaram assim, Inuyasha segurando a cintura de Kagome e ela olhando para ele, seus rostos próximos.

Inuyasha sentia o cheiro de Kagome, e Kagome podia sentir o calor das mãos dele segurando a sua cintura.

- Feh...Acho que nunca vi uma menina tão distraída quanto você...- Inuyasha largou Kagome de uma forma um tanto brusca, que ela não esperava

-Olha aqui, você nem me conhece, não fale assim comigo...- Kagome estava vermelha,

-E nem quero conhecer... - Ele então olhou para ela, sorriu- Senti a sua falta... Eu nunca te vi na minha vida, nunca estive com você antes, mas agora que você esta aqui, vejo o quanto sentia a sua falta.

Kagome abaixou os olhos, sabia o que ele estava falando.

-Acho que eu te entendo, também senti muito a sua falta... Inuyasha...

Inuyasha estendeu a mão, Kagome fez o mesmo. Eles foram caminhando.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Da janela da sala dos professores uma mulher observava Inuyasha e Kagome caminharem de mãos dadas.

- Ela consegui, não foi?- Kaede surgiu atrás da pessoa que olhava pela janela- Kagome conseguiu destruir a maldição da jóia de quatro almas.

- Ela fez muito mais do que isso. Essa menina me libertou da prisão em que eu havia me colocado. Uma prisão sem muros, sem portas que permitissem a qualquer um entrar, ou me deixassem sair, ela me libertou de minha própria solidão.- Kikyou olhava para Kagome e Inuyasha, sentia pela primeira vez paz.

"Muito obrigada, a vocês dois. Inuyasha que me ensinou o que é o amor, e Kagome que me libertou da solidão ao me mostrar que nada é mais forte que o amor. Espero que vocês sejam felizes."

Kagome e Inuyasha caminhavam, juntos e felizes. Caminhando em direção a um destino onde finalmente são livres.

**FIM**

* * *

**OiOiOi...**

**O que dizer?**

**Bem, esse é o fim!**

**Para ser sincera esse capitulo foi escrito há bastante tempo já, mas alguns acontecimentos passaram batidos pela minha vida, atropelado aquilo que eu era!**

**Ainda não sei o que sou agora... Acho que está na hora de voltar a descobrir...**

**Mas essa não vai ser uma história triste... Mas ser uma história repleta de alegrias e leveza**

**Não sei o que dizer... Passei tanto tempo longe de vocês que quase me sinto mal em dizer : " Eu voltei!"**

**Voltei meus amigos...**

**Para quem me conhece do msn me aguardem, as madrugadas de sábado voltaram a ser as mesmas...**

**Para quem acompanha meus fics não sei quando nos veremos de novo... Ando meio perdidas com as palavras. Ou como bem disse a poeta: " não ando perdida, mas desencontrada"**

**É isso gente, estu de volta...**

**Aqui está o final que eu devia a vocês, aos meus olhos ele está péssimo, mas não tive coragem de reescrever.**

**Espero poder reencontra-los, seja no msn ou através das doces palavras que trocamos by comentários.**

**Muito obrigada a todos... Pelos torpedos, e-mails, conversas pelo msn ou pelo telefone na hora do desespero ou quando a dor batia forte no peito. Em especial a CaHh, cuja distancia ao contrario de diminuir nossa amizade só fez crescer o carinho e o respeito.. Você é uma parte da minha alma menina!**

**À todos muito obrigada pelo carinho e me perdoem a demora em finalmente concluir esse fic.**


End file.
